My Life With Azure
by ellias4life
Summary: A story about a boy who receives a riolu and goes on a world of adventure. Will they fall in love? Will they hate each other? Read and find out :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The first step

Note: i don't own pokemon in any way shape or form all rights go to them

* * *

><p>The day was like any other, boring. I was sitting on my couch watching a few pokemon battles while I waited for my mom and dad to get home. My parents were gone shopping and I knew they wouldn't be home anytime soon, so I grabbed a Little Debbie snack that my mom hid in the pantry. I knew I would get an earful later but I didn't really care. I was the average teenager, 17 years old, short dark brown hair above light green eyes, skinny but I have some muscle, I tend to be a bit of a loner at times, but nothing that really bothered me because I was never too dependant on friendship, but that was just a lie I told people anyway. Just as I finished up my little treat to myself, I heard my front door unlock. My parents came in with a few grocery bags, but I could tell something was different this time. They seemed more excited than normal, which meant I was most likely going to be let off the hook for my petty cupboard raid because I had yet to dispose of the evidence. My mom stepped in front of my pokemon tournament I was watching on tv and my dad follows soon after.<p>

My mom finally says "Cody, dear would you mind putting these groceries away? Your father and I have something for you and we would prefer it to be a surprise."

I figured Ehh what the hell, it's probably a new game or something. When I finally finished my task I was given, I called my mom to figure out what this "surprise" was.

"In here" I hear from my parents bedroom in her cheery tone.

Jeez this must be more than a game… they only call me to their room when they want to talk to me about something serious, I thought to myself. As I walked my way through our house which isn't anything special, a three bedroom house, white walls, a picture here and there of family vacations, again it's a normal house, I pushed my way through my parent's larger than normal door and saw them on their bed with a weird cardboard box with holes all along the top in a line with my parents on each side of it.

My dad was the first to say something, "Son, I know being an only child can get dull at times and your mother and I have thought this over for a while now." That certainly picked up my curiosity. "I can tell you are also getting a little lonely, whether you want to admit it yourself or not." They had a point. I was getting slightly depressed doing the same thing over and over again without anyone to do it with me. "We also know how you have been dreaming of being a trainer since you were little."

"Dad… I told you those were childish dreams and I didn't want to be a trainer anymore… it sounds kinda boring." It was sort of a lie because the actual thought of exploring unknown placed gave me a thrill at being able to experience the unknown.

"Yes I know but your mother and I thought even if you didnt want to be a trainer you could atleast have a nice friend that can be there for you. So we went to the local pokemon adoption center to find you the perfect friend. So here you are, go ahead and see what little creature we have decided to get you."

I gave a drawn out sigh. "Alright" I admit… I was a little reluctant to do so in fear that this new pokemon might not like me, but soon that fear was laid to rest. I popped open the lid of the box and for a second I was dumbstruck. Out popped the cutest little Riolu, and as she looked around our gaze locked… almost like making a pact of friendship right then and there.

Then I had heard a tiny voice in my head "Hi there." I sat there dumbstruck at the fact that I was actually given a pokemon, my favorite pokemon, AND it could talk. After recovering I looked up at my parents and tried speaking but I was lost for words.

I was finally able to speak again and my parents were barraged with "Thank you"s and "You guys are amazing" sounding like a little kid getting his first phone. I finally looked down at my little Riolu again and my dad asked with a laugh "So son, you have your first pokemon, you gonna name her, or stare at her all night?"

I thought long and hard about what to name her...I toiled around with Abby and Aurora, but they didn't seem to fit. I finally settled on Azure, due to the coloration of her eyes, which was a beep blue, which is odd for a Riolu. I picked up my new little friend. "What do you think of the name Azure?"

I heard her little voice in my head happily cheer "Azure, Azure" with a slight giggle as she began wagging her tail. I gave my parents one final thank you and went back to tv. As I walked out of their room I set Azure down on the couch beside me and turned on our tv to watch some more pokemon tournaments. When the tv came on I heard a gasp of surprise as Azure started to watch all the battles. "Wow… I want to be strong like them one day. Do you think we can do that?" She asked excitedly.

I said unsurely "I don't know, getting that strong takes months of training and a lot of travelling."

"That sounds fun can we pleeaase do it?" She said as she made the biggest puppy eyes.

Not being able to resist such a cute face from my new best friend, I folded like a house of cards. "Alright I guess I can talk to my parents about it...This isn't something that we can just decide on."

"Yay!" Cheered the little puppy as she jumped on the couch, tail wagging vigorously. When she finished her little celebration she sat down and yawned. "I am getting really sleepy-..." She paused, looking at me expectantly.

Just then I realized I haven't told her my name "Call me Cody" I said. After that, I carried my sleepy little puppy into my room.. Azure curling up near my feet and I could hear her softly purring which confused me because normally dogs don't purr, but I didn't think on it too much.

The next day I woke up to the sun shining brightly on my face. Damn… my curtains fell again last night, I really need to fix them. my train of thought was interrupted when I noticed a warm furry face curled up on my chest sleeping soundly. I suddenly remembered the life changing event that happened last night. I tried to pick her up and move her on the bed without waking her. Success, I thought to myself. I got up and looked around my room, not much to see, fading blue painted walls (my favorite color) a desk sitting in the corner next to my bookshelf filled with various fiction novels, my bed was put in the opposite corner of my room in front of my tv and many game consoles. I got up and threw on a shirt and went downstairs to find my mom making breakfast as usual on a Saturday.

"Good morning sweetie, breakfast is almost ready, this morning is eggs, bacon, and biscuits covered in gravy." My stomach instantly started growling and my mouth began watering as I reluctantly waited to chow down. As she finished saying that, Azure came running in smelling food. My dad came down as well and we all started to eat breakfast when it was ready and the topic of my departure inevitably was brought up by the energetic pokemon sitting next to me.

"I planned on going on a journey and maybe even taking the gym challenge." I said

"Whatever happened to not wanting to be a trainer?" Tased my dad.

"Well I thought about it and I figured it might be a good idea to grow a little and have fun seeing the world"

"What is the gym challenge?" Azure asked, cocking her head and tilting an ear.

"Its a series of gyms that we can to battle through to get strong. Its a good way to make you strong like you wanted." I said.

"Ohh. I wanna do it." She exclaimed eagerly as she munched on some bacon.

"When do you plan on leaving?" Mom asked.

"I dont know… I have to get supplies and a bag and pokedex and the list goes on." I said, counting on my fingers.

"We can help! We will take you shopping today and you can get whatever you need for your trip to get you started."

"Wow really?" At this point I really couldn't believe my ears… They were actually letting me go through with it.

"Of course. Its your dream and your father and I want to help you get there."

"And i finally get some quality time alone with your mother" My dad said as he winked slyly in my mom's direction.

"OH GOD DAD!" I yelled as I nearly lost my appetite.

"What does he mean by that?" Azure asked, with the same confused look.

"You REALLY don't want to know" I replied slightly disturbed.

So later that day we went to the pokemart and left with our arms piled high with goods, and i spent the rest of the day sorting them out with a little help from Azure. The very next day we decided that i would leave the next weekend after school lets out on friday. the week went by rather smooth with Azure always there to greet me when i get home. That friday was kinda hard for me. i had to say goodbye to the friends i had and saw my parents outside the school with my little riolu puppy. I said goodbye to my parents and walked down the route with the first step on my long journey in the region of Hoenn.

* * *

><p>My first fanfic... No flames please.<p>

-UPDATE Hello everyone again, i know it has been a while since i touched this story, but i figured it was time to do some spring cleaning and clean it up a bit XD I have also read through the story and realized how human like Azure is, so i will be running through here and Family Life to make her more like a lucario


	2. Chapter 2: Clueless

Chapter two: Clueless

I do not own pokemon. all rights go to them

* * *

><p>Let's face it… I wasn't ENTIRELY ready to go into the wilderness… As Azure and I walked around the forest she couldn't help but say it, "We are lost aren't we?"<p>

I was looking at the map to no avail. "Yes…" I said, sighing the word out more than saying it. We walked on what appeared to be a worn pokemon trail for a while in hopes of finding water, which we did about an hour later. I watched enough survival shows to know that if you follow a water source it leads to civilization. What the hell… at least we couldn't get any more lost, I thought to myself. During our trip along the river me and Azure talked about a bunch of things."What were you like before we met?" asked Azure.

"Hmm I wasn't always so willing to do things this active. I wanted to be a trainer, but i gave up on the idea long ago. Before you came in that box I was pretty much in my room or watching tv." I laughed.

"Ahh" She said. "Well back in the adoption center we only had one tv and it was always showing weird things."

"Weird how?"

"I am not sure. I saw people with a curve on a stick. I think and they were throwing it into the water." She said, rather confused at the alien idea.

I thought for a minute and tried to put the idea together. It hits me a moment later. "Ohh you were watching the sporting channel, they were fishing"

"What's fishing?" She asked, tilting her head like she usually does when she asks a question.

"Its where humans take a metal hook and put some food on it to catch pokemon in the water." I explained.

"What's a hook?" She asked.

I couldn't help but laugh at her cluelessness. "A hook is that little curve you saw on the tv. It is a piece of metal that helps a person catch a fish."

"How?"

"You are just full of questions." I laughed. "When someone goes fishing, they have a hook underwater with food on it. When the fish pokmemon bite the food, the fisherman pulls up and the hook gets stuck in their mouth so the fisherman could reel them in."

"Ow..." She said. "Do i have a hook in my mouth?" She asked, opening her little mouth as wide as she can, bearing her small fangs.

"No." I laughed. We continued talking about a bunch of random nothings until we reached a clearing near the river.

We encountered a few pokemon but none were too aggressive that they would attack us. Azure was, however, itching to see some action. Eventually I found an easy target. "A lotad can't do THAT much damage" I said. I then realized that I had no idea what moves Azure even knew. So I tried starting with the simplest thing I knew. "Azure go tackle that lotad!" To make me not sound rude and cruel, the lotad was already coming at us and was spewing bubbles.

Azure was quick to respond when she heard me give the orders. She dashed quickly over the obstacles, a tree branch, a rock here and there, as she was trying to get to the lotad. She hit it, and it sounded painful. As she took down the lotad I was amazed by her strength. Eager to try and experiment I yelled out "Azure try a quick attack!" when I did she hopped backwards, away from the lotad, and moved so fast to close the gap again that she seemed to teleport. The poor lotad didn't know what hit it and it quickly fled away leaving Azure with only a few scrapes from rolling around on the ground. I took note of this and somewhat worriedly asked if she was ok.

"I am fine, Cody" She said with a giggle.

"If you say so." I said, still a tad bit worried. "Either way, you sure are dirty. You could use a bath from the rolling around you did." With the river conveniently located right next to us. I took the next half hour setting up the tent and i changed into my trunks inside the privacy of the canvas. I then picked up Azure and went into the water, her tail wagging against my stomach. When i dropped her into he water she immediately gave a shiver at the temperature. I didn't give her long to adjust because I began scrubbing at her fur and made sure she was sparkly clean and afterwards we even had some fun splashing each other in the water.

When we were all done playing in the river I noticed how dark it was getting, so I started to make camp. I went out to find some sticks for a fire and Azure had tried to give me every stick she saw. "What about this one?" She said, holding up one that was thinner than a pencil and about as long as two.

"No." I laughed. "It's too small." I picked up a decent sized stick and showed it to her. "We need ones like these."

"But those are huge!" She exclaimed.

"Not really." I said with a laugh as we finished gathering firewood.

I started the fire and took out a small bag of jerky. "Ooh, what's that?" Azure asked with a grin as she licked her chops.

"It's jerky." I said with a smile, handing her a piece. She gave it a tenetive sniff and then proceeded to chew on it. I laughed because she found it was much tougher than what she had thought. "Any good?"

"Very." She beamed when she adjusted to it. I just laughed and handed her another piece as we both laid down under the stars. When we were both too tired to continue, I scooped up the sleeping riolu and moved inside my tent. I admit for the first day we didnt do too bad but it definitely took some getting used to.

Morning came as I noticed Azure was nowhere to be seen. Frantically I jumped up trying to find her. "Azure?" I said a little worried. I rushed out of my tent ready to run off into the forest until I saw the blue dog punching the base of a large tree next to the makeshift camp. I quickly managed to calm myself from the scare and berated myself for thinking she would run off. I approached her and said "Good morning." That was a bad idea… I had accidentally scared her, and in her fright, she managed to punch me in the kneecap.

"I am so sorry! I didnt mean it. Are you ok?" She gasped, covering her mouth.

"Yes I am fine" I laughed a little "I guess next time I should be more careful." I said as I rubbed my now bruising knee. "What are you doing?"

"I am training to be stronger!" She said excitedly.

"Well I am pretty sure there is a gym in the town up ahead." I said as I squinted to try and see the town that was hidden by the trees and darkness last night, but i came up short. "Maybe we can see what we can do there."

"Really? A gym battle? Cool!"

"Well I am not sure if you are ready… Gym leaders are very strong"

"Well then that means I have to train more!" she exclaimed as she returned to hitting the tree leaving small dents in the bark.

"Come on maybe we can find a pokemon instead of this tree… They can't hit back ya know." I really should've kept my mouth shut because right after I said that, a piece of bark broke off and flew at Azure's little face. It didn't hurt her, but she it sure did startle her.

"AHH" She exclaimed as she fell on her backside. I struggled to contain my laughter she stuck out her tongue at me.

"Come on" I said, still trying to contain my giggles "Let's go find you a wild pokemon."

As we wandered through the forest there were plenty of pokemon to battle. A zigzagoon here, a swellow there, which I tried to stop her from fighting due to the type disadvantage, but she didn't listen and ultimately I had to use a potion. During this time I was really starting to get to know her and I realized how much I DIDN'T know about my first pokemon.

"So Azure, what was it like before you were in the adoption center?" I said to try and spark a conversation, which I regretted. I immediately saw her features sadden a little as she looked down at the ground.

"I'd rather not talk about it…" She said, looking down as small tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh, sorry." I said, not realizing she had been through ANY sort of stress. She seemed like a perfectly happy riolu pup without a care in the world. At first I wondered, but soon I realized I wish I hadn't. "Are you ok?" I said worried as I noticed the tears in her eyes. "I am sorry if I dug up bad memories. You don't have to talk about them if you don't want to…"

"No, you are fine. How could you have known?" She sighed.

We walked on in silence for another 20 minutes or so when she told me her story. "I was abandoned."

The statement caught me off guard because I forgot the question I had asked before then "What do you mean?"

"Your question… I was abandoned by my mother, she left me and my brother alone in the wilderness after our dad left a month earlier. She said she couldn't take the stress or something." She said as her eyes began to water.

My mouth hung agape. Even though I wasn't technically family, I couldn't think of leaving the poor riolu alone in the wilderness, much less being her mother and doing fact that she had a brother also took me by surprise but not as much as the first part. Soon after hearing that statement I scooped up the little dog, and held her in my arms like a newborn as she cried lightly into my chest. I started to pet her back when she continued.

"My brother and I were forced to live out in the cold without any experience or means to survive. We found a small cave eventually. But we were cluelessly entering an area controlled by a vicious pack of mightyena." At this point her crying had worsened, much to my dismay. "They came back from a hunt and they weren't successful, I wasn't there to see how it happened because I left to try and find food. I came back to the cave to see my brother...h-he..." She left off as she sobbed into my chest more.

"You dont have to continue" I said in between comforting statements as I was almost on the verge of tears hearing the story myself.

When she finally got her voice back she continued "H-he was being tackled by the mightyena an-and they eventually killed him and a-ate him, as I was forced to watch. If I had moved they would h-have seen me hiding in the bushes and e-eaten me t-too. I waited for almost a day till they were gone and I made my escape. I was fortunate enough to run into a group of people who guessed I was an orphan. I was really scared of them at first but they took me to the a-adoption center where I had nightmares for months...then your parents bought me and gave me to you. I still have nightmares… Thats why I was up so early this morning… Thats why I want to be stronger…"

As I was walking she was getting really sleepy from the storytelling, the bad memories, the lack of sleep, and the crying had caught up with her. She mumbled one final question with what little energy she had left.

"Cody?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise you won't ever leave me like my mom?"

"I'd rather die" I said, sealing our friendship for good as we finally made it into the town called Petalburg.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R please. no flames please<p>

And i know this one had kind of a bad ending but it will get better later on


	3. Chapter 3: Roxanne

Chapter 3: Roxanne

again i don't own pokemon

* * *

><p>After she had passed out in my arms as I was walking into town, I got some worried looks at Azure. A few people were outgoing enough to ask me if my pokemon was alright, but most just kept their distance. "Yea she worked hard today. She is just tired." was my usual reply. I was surprised because many people didn't seem to know what Azure was, so I figured riolu and lucario might be rare in this region.<p>

I got a room in the local pokemon center and set my tired pokemon on the bed next to me as I clicked on the small flatscreen tv. There wasn't really anything on, cooking shows, news about how some brendan kid beat the champion, some sports were on, but eventually my stomach gurgled. As I was rummaging through my bag Azure woke up. I heard her stirring and turned around to see her baring her sharp little teeth in a yawn.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"I dont know… I feel better now that someone knows about my past, but it still gets to me a little." She said a little sadly.

I stopped looking in my bag and turned to her. "Listen." I said, trying to eliminate whatever unhappiness that was left in my best friend. "No matter the problem, you can always come to me. From nightmares to broken bones, I will be there. Not as a master or trainer, but as a best friend." At that moment she rushed to me and gave me the biggest hug of my life.

Then I heard her little voice in my head again "Thank you."

During the hug I heard her belly rumble. "Seems like you are hungry." I pointed out, only to have mine growl for food soon after. We both laughed and decided to eat out for this meal.

I started looking for a restaurant that allowed pokemon to eat at the tables with humans. There weren't many buildings in this town and we were disappointed to find out that there wasn't any place to eat. "Wow for being named city it sure isn't big." I said with some irony. We settled with homestyle cooking with some food we bought at the pokemart and some spices we borrowed from Nurse Joy.

After eating, the day was relatively slow. We fell asleep after watching tv for a while and woke up fresh and energized. "I think we can go visit that gym today" I said with some confidence as I looked at Azure, who has gotten stronger due to the wild pokemon she fought all day yesterday.

"YAY!" was her excited response.

As we walked near the gym I couldn't help but feel a little nervous. I looked at the gym sign. Norman- normal type gym. Hell yes! I thought. Normal is weak against fight moves. Azure had learned force palm while we were training, which would give us the upper hand. I walked inside, still slightly nervous and I was met by the gym leader almost instantly.

He gave me a good look and said "By the looks of you and your young riolu there, I'd say you have about a week or two of experience of being a trainer."

"Wow, how did you know?" I asked half amazed.

"Well, your riolu doesn't look too strong yet and your clothes arent even muddy. So I guess you haven't seen any bad weather...which comes often around these parts."

"Heeyyy!" Azure said, slightly offended by the man's words.

"Ah, well are you accepting challenges as of right now?" I asked.

"Yea! I will show you just how strong I am!" Azure said, holding up a balled fist, trying to make up for his previous insult.

"From you? No. I don't take on rookie trainers. That would be Roxanne's department. She is the rock pokemon gym leader in Rustboro. Thats a little ways north through the forest."

"Ugh" I sighed. " I really dont want to walk through another forest right now."

"Well, if you dont want to just yet, there are grass patches where wild pokemon tend to appear just west of here." He said.

"Thanks sir!" I said as I grabbed Azure and said "Ready to fight a little more?" as I walked out of the door.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, always eager to get stronger.

We went through the grass and eventually found a shaking little bush. Azure was quick to dive in headfirst without me telling her to. "Wai-Don't go in there just yet...Ugh" I sighed as I could hear her trying to be a ninja from the movie we watched last night. I do have to admit, hearing her little voice scream "HI-YAH" was kind of cute.

When she finally knocked the pokemon out of the bush, I saw it was a poochyena. I don't think she knew what it was either until she came out of the bush. She froze. She immediately went into hiding behind my leg yelling "Make it go away, please!" Luckily I had a repel stored away and I quickly sprayed it in the grey dogs face and it scampered away whining.

"Are you ok?" I asked, worried.

"Mhm, I was having fun and doing fine until I knew it was one of... them." I honestly thought she could melt ice with the amount of hate she put into that word.

"Well lets find you another fight, to take the edge-" I was interrupted by a loud voice.

"HEY, are you a trainer?" said a small kid wearing a yellow T-shirt, shorts and a hat.

"Yea sure...I guess." I said, a little uncertain.

"Great!, I happen to be a new trainer as well. Do you want to battle with me?" He said running up to me with an excited look.

"What do you think Azure? Do you want to be in a trainer battle?" I said, looking down at the blue ball of fur hiding behind my leg still.

"Of course!" she said with a ton of enthusiasm. "I am ready now! What are you waiting for?" She said, her confidence returning.

"Ok then" I said as me and the boy made our way to a clearing in the field. The boy, finally seeing my pokemon and eyeballed it.

"WOWW Your pokemon is SOO cool! how did you get it?"

"She was a gift." I said rather flatly.

"Wow… I hope I get a pokemon as cool as yours" he said optimistically.

"Ok lets get this battle started already." Azure said, quite impatiently.

The young trainer sent out a zigzagoon. "Pfft easy fight." I scoffed to myself as I told Azure to use her force palm. She waited until the other pokemon was within reach before she hit it with the massive power of her force palm on the middle of its head. Damn.. a one hit wonder. I thought. She beamed with excitement at her success as she saw the brown and white racoon pokemon was laying on the ground, unconscious.

"You did it! You won your first trainer battle!" I said with excitement to Azure, who was now running to give me a hug.

"No, WE did it" She corrected me, and we laughed. We went to the pokemart to celebrate with some ice cream we bought with the prize money.

We eventually made it back to the pokemon center where Azure plopped down onto the bed, now exhausted from all the training she did today. I got into the room when I felt my pocket vibrate. Up until that moment I had forgotten about my phone since I left for my journey

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi dear how is your big journey? We kinda miss you at home." I heard my mom answer.

"Pretty good mom, I just won my first trainer battle actually" I said with pride as I did a strut around the room.

"Thats great! I am proud of you!" she exclaimed. "Although you might need to come home."

"Why? I love doing this. It's actually kind of fun." I said in a sad protest.

"Well your father is getting kind of grabby lately… and you know how he gets."

"MOM!" I yelled in disbelief. "One, I really dont want to hear about that stuff. Two, I wouldn't know how he gets because I try not to pay attention" I said, slightly disturbed.

"I am kidding darling, tell Azure I said good work today in that battle and we miss both of you. Bye Cody" She said cheerfully as she hung up the phone.

"Bye mom." I said as I ended the call. "Parents…" I immediately regretted saying that because Azure turned away from me and faced the wall. "Oops. Hey I am sorry. I forgot that was still a touchy subject. Come here. We are your family now. My parents are your parents and we are best friends, NOTHING will change that." As she looked up at me I can tell that did the trick because she licked my face and hugged me again. We went to sleep after a magikarp fillet I made with supplies from the pokemart.

Later that night I was awoken by rustling. Azure was struggling in her sleep trying to fight against a nightmare. I thought it would be better to try and soothe the nightmare instead of waking her up, so I started saying nice things to her and the struggling quickly stopped and after about 20 minutes and me telling her "Its ok, I am here" for the third time she began to smile in her sleep and she began purring again, which confuses me to this day.

The next morning I knew my plan had worked (somewhat) because Azure woke up bright and happy. She did however kind of bust my bubble by saying that I DID wake her up last night by accident and she really appreciated what I tried to do, but a win is still a win I guess… Anyway shortly after waking up I noticed that it was already about noon. Damn… it is going to get too late to not sleep in the woods soon. I thought bitterly. "Well Azure I guess we better get moving before it gets any later." I said making our way to the forest. we were heading to face Roxanne and get our first badge.

The trip through the forest wasnt that bad. We faced some trainers along the way and we fought some bug pokemon which were a little difficult for Azure because of her type. We actually made good time in this forest because we made it out before the sun was below the horizon and we saw rustboro city across the lake.

The lake being water, me and Azure took the chance at going swimming one last time before the gym battle. We splashed for a while and afterwards I helped her get clean and we went into the city to spend the night in a pokemon center.

The night before we both agreed to have a fun day in the city, opposed to fighting the gym straight away. We spent the day looking around the large city. We went to the trainer school and again I learned things I already knew but it seemed to make Azure happy so I was actually able to smile through it. We then went to the devon building because she wanted to see the inside of the large building. She was a little saddened when she learned they only display rocks but she soon found out that the rocks weren't just run-of-the-mill rocks. These were precious stones and she spent hours glaring at their shiny surfaces and eventually got bored.

We went to the pokemon center when it was just about to get dark. We went inside and watched some more tv. We really didn't find anything so we settled on a typical action movie that she seemed to enjoy.

We didn't stay up long though because we had a big day tomorrow and we both wanted to be ready for it.

The morning finally came as we approached the gym's doors. Inside was spacious and there were many trainers each battling each other as we walked through to see the gym leader. She didn't seem much older than me as we approached each other.

"Hi, I am Roxanne, are you here for a gym battle?" She said politely.

"Yes." I said as my eager little riolu was fidgeting around impatiently.

"Okay then, let me just get everyones attention. People of the Rustboro Gym, We have a challenger today so if you would kindly move out of the ring so that we may begin."

As Roxanne stepped to her side of the ring I nervously walked over to mine and Azure's.

"This will be a one on one battle, seeing as how you only have one pokemon… I guess that only refers to me" Said the gym leader "Are you ready?"

"As we'll ever be" I said, still nervous as Azure walked onto the field.

Roxanne threw out her first pokeball which contained a geodude. This thing looked tough, not just because it is a rock, but because it was a BIG jagged rock. I could tell Azure was slightly intimidated too by its size. Ready as ever though, she balled up a fist/paw...thing and assumed a ready position. The announcer had signalled the begin of the fight with his flags as the geodude rushed after Azure, who was quick to dodge and land a few punches on his right side, the less jagged of the two. The geodude grunted with pain but it didn't seem to phase it much because it turned around and nearly caught her with his large fists in return. She landed a few more quick hits on him before jumping away. "Try quick attack Azure!" I exclaimed. She did with a direct hit to the face and you would think breathing on it did more damage. "Ok this time try a force palm!" I yelled hopeful that the fight attack would give me the upper hand. It did, very successfully I might add too, even though it looked slightly painful with her basically hitting a small boulder. The geodude was incredibly weak after that hit and that announcer declared him unfit for battle. I cheered nonstop in my head until i realized that Roxanne had a second pokeball in her hand. She threw it and out came a nosepass. a weird looking pokemon that had smooth greyish sides and a large red nose that I wonder why people use.

"Nosepass use Rock Throw!" screamed the gym leader. The pokemon obeyed without a doubt and eventually the small stones began rising out of the ground and started to hit Azure. I tried to react quickly while my best friend was being hurt. Luckily I had brought a potion in case she DID have more than one pokemon. I ran onto the field and applied it to where she was hurt and quickly returned to my area.

After that it was pretty much an uphill battle for Roxanne's nosepass. Azure kept pummeling it with punches and finally ended it with a force palm to the forehead, stunning...well, everyone. She ran up to me and hugged me as hard as her little muscles would allow and I hugged back just as hard knowing we just won our first gym battle.

Roxanne then approached us with our gym badge, which I decided to put on Azure for the rest of the time there to show she is a winner. She seemed to really like it and gave her a sense of pride as she wagged her tail and strutted about. We then went back to the pokemon center and had a feast in celebration and then went to sleep, dreaming of future battles and victories.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R please no flames<p>

i know this is also a longer chapter i will be trying for over 2k words a chapter from now on, just a warning


	4. Chapter 4: Problems

Chapter 4: Problems

i don't own pkmn

* * *

><p>It was the day after beating the gym and I were sitting down on the dull yellow couch in the pokemon center, watching the same action movie as we had before the gym battle as Azure ran around punching invisible foes. I had to admit, it was kind of entertaining. I let out a bored sigh. We need to be on the move again. "Azure." I said to get her attention.<p>

"Yea?" She asked, stopping her pretend fights.

"How do you feel about starting our adventure back up? I think someone said something about going across the water."

"Really?" she stared in disbelief " I don't think I have been on a,...um.-"

"Boat." I finished for her.

"Yes that." she giggled happily.

Well, we finished packing up that day and we had some time to play so me and Azure went down to the lake in front of Rustboro again. "Cody?"

"Hmm?" I said in between splashes.

"Who will we find that has a... boat" She said, almost forgetting the word again.

"I am not sure. I spoke to people and they said a friendly old sailor lives by the water. Mr. Briney is his name." Around this time I had grabbed the little blue puppy and started to drag her out of the water.

"Cool. I wonder if they have a gym!" She said, getting all pumped.

"Hey calm down" I laughed as I dried her off. "You won your first gym badge yesterday, don't you wanna rest first?"

"Why rest when there are gyms to be beaten." She said confidently. She held up her paw in the air in a triumphant pose right before I threw the towel over her. "Not cool Cody" She said with a small giggle.

Sometimes I don't know if she is just confident or crazy, I thought. Forgetting she has telepathy I hear a "Heeyy" being said in a mock offended voice "The only crazy one is you" She said as she crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue. At first I was a little baffled but I remembered soon after that she never talks with her mouth.

The way back to the pokemon center was overly dull. We got back and I pushed open the white door into our room as Azure went to go jump on the couch again. "What would you like for supper?" I asked.

"Hmm." She said, thinking hard about the idea. "I am not sure, maybe we can find someplace to eat?"

"That doesn't sound too bad actually." So we walked around Rustboro and eventually found a nice little restaurant at the edge of the city. "The Golden Magikarp sound good to you?"

"Yea!" she beamed "It seems like a seafood place so why not?"

"Table for two, please" I asked as we entered the lavishly decorated restaurant. There were glass chandeliers everywhere with elegant pictures of magikarp and gyarados everywhere. One in particular caught both our eyes. It was a giant red gyarados in the middle of a lake, and it looked really irritated. Waves were swelling up everywhere and many pokemon were fleeing in terror of the creature.

"Oh you must really seem to like the picture of that gyarados in the lake of rage" said the waitress. "Odd. Not many people do. It is set in the Kanto region. A criminal organization named team rocket made the poor thing go crazy by playing strange radio waves."

The tables were just as decorated as the restaurant. They had painted a few gyarados along the edge and the legs were carved in their likeness, even on the chairs. The whole restaurant was also very BLUE. More than once did I think I lost Azure because she blended in so well. It was a buffet, and a very good one too. I helped Azure get her plate because she wasn't tall enough to reach the food. She eats more than one would think, and boy is she one big sucker for salmon.

We finished eating relatively quick and we went back to the pokemon center and I actually read her a story to sleep.

The next day I got directions to Mr. Briney's house. I was a tad bit upset by the fact that we had to walk BACK through the forest but it didn't seem to be bothering Azure too much as she tried to pick a fight with anything that moves. We stopped in a clearing near 4 o'clock and I noticed something very, very wrong. Azure was not only tired from her loss with the nincada, as I grabbed her and ran before she was about to attain more serious damage. At the time I noticed a little barb stuck in the back of her leg and it was coated in purple liquid. I pulled it out and I didn't even get a response from her, which worried me. "Azure? Are you feeling ok?

"Well, now that... you menti-" She tried saying before collapsing.

This made me panic. I tried potion after potion but nothing seemed to be working. So I scooped up the little dog unsure of which town is closer so I left our supplies (risky move) at the clearing so I can run faster and I hauled ass south towards petalburg. I didn't stop for food, water, air, anything. I ran for almost 30 minutes straight, all the while my legs felt like they were on fire like the sun. when I finally got into the pokemon center I most likely broke their bell because I was ringing it so hard. "Nurse Joy! I need your help now!" she came running as I begged her to heal my friend because I didn't know how to cure her.

"Come back in a few hours, hopefully your pokemon should be good as new" She said, which honestly was the best thing I could hear in my whole life. I rested my legs for about an hour.

While I was waiting for Azure to be better I went back to the clearing, which took considerably longer than I thought it would. I was surprised to see my stuff there with only a shroomish poking around. I felt around my belt and realized I still had my two spare pokeballs my parents decided to buy me. I first thought about whether I should catch it. I decided to because without azure, it was pretty risky walking around without a pokemon. The first throw I tried didn't work to well… I ended up missing and throwing it at a tree. So instead of picking it up I threw my second one, a little better results but still nothing because it broke out of the ball. I sighed and went over to the tree I had thrown the ball at. "Ok time to try this AGAIN" I said aloud as I hefted the ball ready to throw it again. The shroomish, however, decided that it didn't want to break out of another pokeball so it ran off. "Damn. there goes that idea" I said as I gathered my hastily abandoned supplies.

When I walked through the doors of the pokemon center I was greeted by that familiar blue and black face running up to me and hugging my leg. Nurse Joy then walked up "That was odd, she was poisoned pretty badly. most of the pokemon here don't have poison strong enough to affect someone like that. They usually just give mild nausea and fatigue."

I explained to her how I found the barb and this puzzled her even further. "That barb sounds like it comes from a nincada…They almost never have poison that volatile." She then began to teach me how to spot early signs of poisoning (which they DIDN'T teach at trainers school by the way) and even gave me a few antidotes for the road.

"Thank you so much nurse joy, you have done a lot for me today. Good night." I said as I carried my now healthy riolu to the room we were told we can stay in. I couldn't sleep that night because I kept having nightmares about different things happening to Azure. I got up without waking her and made me a little midnight snack when suddenly I heard a loud crash. I ran to the window and realized it was raining, HARD. That wasn't the sound that got to me though. It was a slight whimpering coming from the bed. I soon picked up the scared little dog as I whispered soothing words to her. It eventually worked and she calmed down enough the next time the thunder clapped she wasn't bothered, so I let her lay on my chest again as I scratched her head till she fell back asleep. .

The next morning was very muddy. The storm had left large puddles that I had to try (to no avail) to keep Azure from jumping in. "Come on.. Please stop jumping in puddles we have to go to Mr. Briney's house and it wouldn't look decent to have a riolu half made of mud."

"Oh fine...Killjoy" She said.

"Oh I am a killjoy now?" I asked. "Maybe we don't have to go to the gym in Dewford…" I said sarcastically.

Her mouth hung open "NOO! Please? I will be good!" I couldn't help but laugh as she sat there in astonishment.

"Ok ok, I GUESS we can go." I said, getting a big "Yipee" from Azure.

As we approached the dock by the sea we knocked on the little wooden house by it. Mr. Briney was a nice old man, he was bald and wrinkled about the eyes but he had a well kept beard. He let us in shortly after we knocked, his house was probably better as a shack because when he let us in we realized it only had a table. "Mr. Briney? I was wondering if you would be willing to give me and my little friend here a ride to dewford?"

"Of course, ever since that nice brendan boy came along I found it quite nice giving young travellers a lift across the ol' ocean" he said with a slight cackle. "When would you like to depart?" He asked.

"How soon can you depart?" I asked in return.

"Oh some young and eager kids, I like that. Peeko we are going set sail my darling!" He said, calling to his wingull.

The boat ride was ok. Azure was pretty amazed at basically the whole boat. She went around touching almost everything. Mr. Briney didn't seem to mind because he said "Thats quite a curious little pokemon you have there" with his weird cackling laugh. Azure and I passed the time by playing a few board games after she got over her curiosity about the boat. She picked out jenga first but realized that she wasnt very good at it because of her paws and the rocking boat. She wanted to play a card game but that failed for the same reason. So we ended up playing sorry for the rest of the time.

When we hit land we thanked Mr. Briney for the ride. "No worries, if you want I can even take you to Slateport from here when you are done with your gym battle." We thanked him again and took our first look at the little island town. It wasn't very big, only a few houses, a pokemon center, and the gym, but it was very pretty. We took a look around, spoke to some of the locals and eventually figured out that Brawly was the gym leader here and used fight type pokemon.

"This might be harder than your last gym battle." I said, a little uneasy.

"We will be fine" giggled Azure. "You worry too much"

"Well speaking of worrying, this town kinda gives me a bad vibe... There is always trouble in paradise."

We entered the gym and found it almost pitch black. We wandered around only to find Brawly was the only one there. "Hello!" he said cheerfully "You two must be a traveling trainer. I am Brawly, the leader of this gym. I specialize in fighting types, which I see you have here." he said as he kneeled down to pat Azure's head.

"Yea Azure and I got our first badge a few days ago and we were sorta hoping to get the second today" I laughed, trying to make the nervous feeling go away.

"That would involve having to beat me" Brawley said with a grin. "Ready to get this show started?"

"What about you Azure? Are you ready to fight?"

"Duh, what kind of question is that?" She said playfully, as we stepped into the usual gym arena.

"Alright, send out your pokemon." The announcer said as I sent out Azure into the arena. Brawley first sent out his machop. The machop looked strong. the short man looking thing looked like it could pick ME up. "Let the battle begin!"

"Azure use your quick attack!" She did and it worked to a small degree. She ran up as fast as she can and heckled the machop with a flurry of punches to the ribcage and a few to the leg. The machop seemed to take damage but he brushed it off.

"Machop! Use your low kick"

"Dodge it!" I yelled to Azure but to no avail the machop got too close and slid on the ground as he kicked at Azure's shin. She stumbled but did not fall. "Quick!" I said "Counter it!" Azure used her counter move and struck the machop in the chest, who seemed taken back because he was hit twice as hard, flying back a few feet. The machop seemed dazed, but not done. "Quick finish it off with a force palm!" She did as she was ordered and the machop was down for the count.

"Real nice" Complimented Brawly as he threw out his second pokemon. A meditite appeared in the blinding red light. The blue and white monk looking pokemon sat there and meditated as it waited for Azure to strike.

I had to admit. I was getting nervous. this guy had 3 pokemon and I only had one while it was doing half damage. I guess I was getting a little pessimistic, or smart. As tough as my little Azure is, I don't think she can take this kind of stress all at once. "Azure use force palm again!"

"Dodge it medicham!" Brawly yelled out. Meditite succeeded in dodging it and then landed a few powerful strikes at Azure's midsection. I heard her yell out in pain and I thought. Damn I wish there was something I could do… "Meditite finish the fight! Use focus punch!" I stared in dread. that was an incredibly powerful move and unless Azure does something fast, we will lose this match. "Too late!" Brawley said as his meditite pulled back its fist and struck Azure dead in the midsection and she flew across the field from the force. I ran as fast as I could to catch the flying pokemon.

As soon as I caught her I heard her say "I am sorry Cody, don't be disappointed in me."

"Not on your life. You did really good" I said with a smile.

As Brawly withdrew his pokemon, he walked up to us saying "I would really take her to the pokemon center. After that there is a cave to the northwest that is ideal for training, you might want to take a look."

I said my thanks for the battle and advice and then rushed Azure to a pokemon center.

I was sitting on the bed in the room nurse joy let us borrow. This one was painted red and had a queen bed with a slightly bigger than last time tv. I was watching Cops, bored out of my mind until I hear a tiny rap on the door. Elated I rush to open it and let my friend in. "That was crazy of you, ya know" I said.

"Yea… I guess I should have listened to you and trained more."

"Well it isn't entirely your fault either. I should have caught more pokemon to help you out."

Her ears perked up at this. "You are going to catch me a friend?"

"Why not? We could use the extra help and I am pretty sure we can't get much farther with just you, no offense."

"Yay! I am going to get a new friend!"

"I am not sure, this new one might have to stay in their pokeball a lot."

"Well they will still be our friend."

"Good point. We will do that tomorrow then. I am getting tired and its getting late"

Going to that cave was probably one of the worst idea I could have had but in all honesty I got the best thing ever out of it.

It was early in the morning When we decided to go visit this cave brawly told me about after our battle. I had bought a few extra pokeballs just incase the one I had broke. We battled a few fisherman on the way there. We finally got to the cave entrance. "Well, here goes." I said. as we walked in I saw a nice hiker who offered to teach Azure a move but I politely declined. As we walked through the cave we found some annoying zubats and a few makuhita. All of those were easy targets even though makuhita was also fighting type. As we went deeper and deeper it slowly began getting darker until had to pull out my flashlight (which wasn't very good). We heard scuffling all around us and we paid it no mind. Probably just curious pokemon, I thought. I couldn't be more wrong in my life. We heard the scuffling get louder and all of a sudden I hear Azure scream. I instantly began to panic and wonder what kind of pokemon could hurt her so fast. I looked around frantically with my flashlight in hopes of seeing the assailant but I saw nothing.

I heard her scream again "Cody help me!"

"Where are you?!" I yelled at the top of my voice. Just then I heard a bark come from behind me. I then heard something smack against flesh, hard. then it was quiet again. I pointed my flashlight in the direction of the noise and saw a big biker in a torn up leather jacket with a patch missing from the back (probably was kicked out of his gang), had black jeans on and heave military style boots on holding my riolu. He had her positioned right above his waist and I knew what he intended to do.

"Now don't bite my dick ya little bitch or you will be a stain on tha floor." he said in a deep gravelly voice.

I threw myself into rage. I charged at him with all the strength I could muster and tackled the man. Making him let go of Azure before anything could happen. "RUN!" I yelled.

"But what about you?" She asked more worried than anything.

"RUN! NOW!" I yelled at her, not trying to be rude. The man was starting to get back up and I gave one last look as she scampered off into the dark. I started to try and hit the man but it did no use. I hit him twice and then he caught me arm. next thing I know I hear bones crack and I feel pure agony. I fell down instantly felt the man kick my side...Easily breaking a few ribs.

"Stupid kid" he said, and that was the last thing I heard before blacking out from the pain.

* * *

><p>Note : i will not try to make things this dark again<p>

Note 2: there will be a change in pov because i want to express how azure feels about the whole thing as it is happening and after Cody falls unconscious

UPDATE Why didnt anyone tell me his name was Mr. Briney? XD i went years thinking his name was britney lol


	5. Chapter 5: Recovery

Chapter 5: Recovery

Note: again I have changed the pov from Cody to Azure, also don't own pkmn

* * *

><p>"RUN! NOW!" Was all I heard as fled my molester and watched as he pummeled the only person I cared about or even knew at the time.<p>

It's happening again, I cried. My brother all over again. Another person that I care for is dying because of me. I sat and cried silently until I heard the man say "Stupid kid." and I heard his heavy army boots walking away. I waited for the man to be gone, just as I had with the mightyena before. Minutes felt like hours. I finally worked up enough courage to walk up to Cody. I was careful to avoid the light of the flashlight in case the man may still be here. What I saw horrified me.

He was beaten, bruised, and unconscious. His left arm is deformed and his breathing was ragged. I couldn't help but think how this young boy risked EVERYTHING for me as I cried into his chest. eventually I started feeling weird as my whole body began to shift and change. I grew taller, stronger, I gained a new pair of aura sensors as they moved to the back of my head, my spikes on my hands got sharp and I got one on the middle of my chest, and I now could FEEL the aura in me instead of it just being a faint feeling at the back of my mind. I had come to the realization that I had evolved. The realization just made me want to try and help him even more.

I immediately tried using my new powers to see if the molester was still there. It took me longer than it should have because of my sadness and guilt, but I figured it out. Nothing. It was just us two. I was amazed that I could also see the walls and every pokemon in the cave as they glowed bright colors. So with this new ability to guide me, I decided to pick up Cody and carry him to safety. I ran as fast as I could to the pokemon center and I made the biggest racket in my life.

"Nurse Joy! I NEED HELP!" I screamed, shouldering the door open.

The nurse came running and stopped dead in her tracks I could hear her whisper "Oh god…" She pulled over a gurney and I set him on it. She wheeled him in the back as I tried to follow but I was stopped by the pink egg looking pokemon chansey.

I was forced to wait out in the waiting room, I couldn't live with myself… I am the reason he in in this condition. What if he doesn't recover? What if he abandons me for putting him through that?

Eventually I must have fallen asleep because I lost track of time. After what felt like days I heard the door open and nurse joy walking out of it. "You can visit him now..." She said glumly.

I nervously got up and walked my way into the back. It was filled with rooms with weird machines that I had no clue as to their purpose. She pointed to room 11. Before I walked in there nurse joy put her hand on my shoulder. "He isn't awake yet and try to be careful...he is very fragile in this state. He will live, but I am not sure when he will regain consciousness."

"Thank you Nurse joy." I said as I hugged the awestruck woman "Thank you so much."

She returned the hug after a few seconds smiling "You're welcome lucario."

I nervously walked into the room and saw his beaten frame. His head and ribs had been bandaged and his arm was put in a cast. the sight alone and the reason why he was here started to make my cry again. I walked up to him and started to whisper "I am sorry...s-so sor-ry Cody…." That night as I fell asleep by his bed I had a nightmare where I took his place.

I awoke to something petting my head…"Cody?!" I looked up and he still seemed lifeless.

"No Azure...Its just us"

"Hi…I am so sorry… This is all my fault" I said with some despair. Trying to make up for it I scooted closer to Cody and nuzzled his face to try and wake him up...No luck. So I sat there and cried some more and his mom and dad tried to comfort me. They soon left saying they needed food and so I tried talking to Cody to wake him up. "I know I have been a handful ever since we left...you have been so good to me Cody. I just wish this didn't happen because of me. I should be the broken one on the gurney. I hope you can hear me because i am just feeling so guilty right now." At that moment I did some soul searching and I realized I was not only guilty but there was another feeling… Stronger than the friendship we shared. At that moment I realized that I didn't JUST like him…"I love him." I began to blush as I realized I said that out loud. I decided to sleep again in hopes he would be there when I wake up.

My stomach began to growl at around 11pm… I have been laying by his bed since about 2pm the previous day. I pushed aside my need to eat and replaced it with my need to be by his side. It finally paid off at around 8 am the next morning as I felt the bed rustle a bit. I instantly woke up "Cody?!" I said, jolting awake.

This time it was. He was actually waking up! I instantly nuzzled his neck, crying for mixed reasons. I was so happy he was alive and I felt so miserable for him, knowing he would have to stop everything because of my need to train in that stupid cave. "Easy, you have been out for a while." I said, my voice filled with guilt and worry.

"Azure?...I.. I don't remember what-That man!" He said as he jumped upright causing him to scream in pain because of his side, causing fresh tears to come to my eyes.

"He is gone…For now atleast."

"Why are you crying though? I am ok-ish. See?" He said as he slowly pushed himself upright with his good hand.

"No you arent. Lay back down" I said pushing his good shoulder down lightly. He complied which I was thankful for. "and I am crying because of how hurt you are"

"Listen. I am FINE. Sure I got a little banged up" He pet my head "But its not anything I wouldn't do again." He said as he wiped my tears away. "I am also really surprised to see that you evolved" He laughed, although it sounded pained.

"Yes, its how I was able to carry you out of the cave."

"So… You saved my life. I guess I owe you a pretty big one." He looked up at the ceiling looking pensive. Which was interrupted by an incredibly loud gurgle that made me jump. "Azure!" he said "You go eat. I will rest up...heh I need it."

"No" I said. "I am bringing you food too, you haven't eaten in just as long."

"Ok I guess thats fair" He said with an amused smile.

I walked out of the back room and into our room that we are borrowing and saw Cody's parents sitting on the bed with the tv on. I grabbed a couple of Oran berries for Cody, knowing that the don't only work on pokemon. I also got some jerky, while I got an apple and a few pieces of cooked salmon for me. They didn't notice me until I was about to leave when his mom noticed I had two plates of food instead of one.

"Is Cody up?" She asked desperately. I gave a quick nod with a wide smile and started my way back to him with his parents trailing close behind.

"Here" I said, handing him the oran berries as i walked near his bed with his parents tailing me. "Eat these first, it makes pokemon feel better so it should work on you" I said with a small smile.

"What's that all about?" he said.

"What's what?"

"That smile, I saw that"

"Oh nothing I guess I just enjoy taking care of the person that I-..." I caught myself before I could

say that I loved him.

"That you?" Crap… I was hoping he wouldn't say anything.

"That I HAVE to repay for risking yourself like you did" I said quickly as a coverup. I got confused stares from all but one person. His mom… I think she saw past the cover up because she gave me the faintest smile. Later on after we ate and Cody and his parents spoke with him for a while, I knew his mom figured it out because she asked to talk to me in private. "Yes?" I asked her politely after she lead us down to an unused womens restroom.

"You and I both know that you weren't originally going to say you were going to repay him… I saw that look in your eye." She said in a cheerful tone. "So what WERE you going to say to him?"

I looked down in shame. "That I…"

"Come now dear you don't have to be down… We all have secrets, and besides, not a word of what you say will leave this room."

"That I… love him" I finally managed to say. "I know…" I said "It's not natural and it is shameful."

"Azure… Its the exact opposite." she said reassuringly.

"How so? I am not even human. Or a person in societies eyes."

"What makes you a person then? Do you have to walk on two legs, talk, and not have fur to be a person? I have seen better people in pokemon than most humans Azure. You are a person. Love between two people is special and beautiful, regardless of their species. Society is only going to try to tear you down whether you are a human, pokemon, or other living breathing creature."

"How did you come to discover all this?"

"Because, before I met Cody's father I had the hots for a really nice gallade." She said with a wink. "He treated me better than most guys ever will. That's how I know"

"Thank you.. Mom."

"You are very welcome. Always remember, you are a unique and individual woman no matter what you look like." She said as she left the ladies room.

Wow. That talk with his mom really made me feel a lot more confident, I thought to myself, Maybe she should become a public speaker. I thought more about what she said as I walked back into Cody's room only to find he was asleep. Not that I minded. I pulled up a chair and laid my head next to his and fell asleep quite happily. That night I had dreams of him and I walking on the beach, hand in hand.

The next few weeks passed rather quickly. Cody was able to get up and walk around within the first week of waking up, so every now and then we would go out to the beach and sit and talk till it gets dark. I really loved those days because it was sort of romantic. His parents went back home after the first week too. As his mom was getting into the car I saw her mouth to me "Good luck." Cody questioned me and I lied and told him it was for the next time we fought Brawly. During the second week he was feeling almost no pain at all. His quick recovery made me feel a little less guilty about him being in the condition he is in, despite the constant reminder from Cody that he did it by choice. At three weeks he went to go get more xrays done. he was almost healed by the end of 4 weeks.

At the end of the 5th week he had all his casts removed and we could finally train again. Every now and then I would go out to the beach and practice my aura perfection, but it just wasn't the same without him. The first thing he wanted to do was to test out my new abilities by re battling the fisherman. I did pretty good if I say so myself. Soon I was able to make a staff out of aura.

We both decided to stay away from the cave and decided to fish for the day."So?" I said, hoping to spark up a conversation. "This still looks weird, even with you doing it" I said, giggling.

"Here you try, it isn't as weird when you do it yourself." he said handing me the pole. I took it and sat there for a while. Eventually I felt something pulling on the and I panicked a little and almost threw the rod back at him. "Its easy, look" he laughed as he jerked the rod up a little and started to reel it in. Up from the water came an odd looking jellyfish pokemon.

We beat it relatively easy. He caught it and we trained him some. Eventually he had built up a small team and we went back to brawly.

"Welcome back!" he said in a friendly tone. "No hard feelings right? After all I am the one that sent you into the cave that kinda got you hurt."

"A free badge wouldn't hurt." Cody joked. I giggled a little and Brawly finally noticed me.

"Is that the same cute little riolu that came in here a few months ago? Wow… You evolved, I cant wait to see what kind of fight you put up now." He said enthusiastically. "Are you ready this time?"

"As we will ever be" Cody said with confidence.

He started by sending me out on the field first. Once more I faced the machop I had fought the previous months ago. He looked at me as I started to charge my aura staff and started to stare with fear. This made me smile a little to myself as Cody commanded me to use bone rush and I ran forward and smacked the pokemon across the head leaving a nice welt and dazing it a little. So I decided to uppercut it out of the ring. Then I realized I wasn't as strong as I thought I was. He made it halfway when Brawly yelled for him to use low kick. Thinking on my feet I jumped before Cody told me to, which surprised him. I landed too soon though, and he kicked my shins making me stumble as I got a karate chop to the back. I bared my teeth in pain. These hits hurt worse than before. I'll live, I kept on thinking to myself to keep me going. As brawly commanded another karate shop thrown at me, I reacted quicker. I held my staff horizontal across my back right before he hit me and I heard a crack as his hand hit my staff. Cody commanded another bone rush and I ko'd the poor machop with another whack to the head.

"You got good!" said brawly with a grin as he sent out meditite the second time. This time he kept me back and sent out his tentacool. I watched steadily as he used tentacool's water attacks to steady beat meditite into submission, while also using his poison sting to weaken its attacks. some time during that battle he had used a potion on my back because he didn't know if the abra he had caught before, when we finally went back into the cave, against our agreement, would be ready. As meditite fell to the floor tentacool looked about ready to do the same.

"Nice fight from a tentacool" said Brawly. Cody withdrew said pokemon and brawly finally threw out his best one yet. His Makuhita. I was up again. I wasn't too worried. I had faced a makuhita before. What made me uneasy was the fact that it looked so smug. It has probably earned the right to have that look though. being a gym pokemon and all. I was ready for anything as I made my staff again. I was almost positive they had a plan to try and take me out. I started the match on defense from a command Cody gave, because he thought they had a plan too. So he used a potion on tentacool. The makuhita started his way to make the first attack as I started to twirl my staff aiming it for his head. The makuhita continued its headlong charge until it got to the bad end of my staff. It dazed the little creature but didn't do much damage. While it was stunned I took the time to use a force palm on it to make some distance. That looked to damage him a little. Then it occurred to me. maybe he WANTED to be hit. I have learned the move reversal on the way to roxanne but I never used it. that might be his plan, I quickly informed Cody of this. Brawly and makuhita must have guessed I figured out their plan because Cody was constantly ordering me on the defensive.

"Makuhita use arm thrust!" Brawly yelled, trying to end the fight in his favor. It worked. I was able to block some thrusts but there were too many. I fell to one knee in pain. "Makuhita! End it with reversal!" I knew it! I thought, but it was too late. He hit me and I could barely stand afterwards.

"Azure! Quick use your counter!" That sneaky little human. he must have planned this. I ran up to the makuhita as quickly as my pained muscles would allow and I punched him dead in the chest. The pokemon couldn't have made it through a huge hit like that, but I didn't see. I fainted right after the hit landed.

I woke up in the pokemon center bed with a badge stuck the yellow fur of my chest and Cody staring at me. I could sense his aura and I knew he was incredibly proud. "You did it." he said with a smile.

"I..did? but I fainted… that means I lost." I said, confused.

"Nope, that last hit did in the makuhita and Brawly awarded us the knuckle badge. You DID faint but I still had two pokemon left so technically we won."

"But what about tentacool? he took down that meditite. I didn't win this battle alone like I did with the first one."

"I tried that. But I don't think he likes me enough yet because he kept backing away."

"Ohh."

"Anyway, I know how you are with those gyms so I found out that the next one is in Mauville. Its some old coot Wattson." he said with a laugh. "I hear they also have a casino there, which might be fun."

"Well I think we can rest another day" I said, not really wanting to leave this beautiful beach with Cody.

"I guess that works." He said. "You deserved it."

* * *

><p>Note: Sorry that i skipped most of his healing. i don't usually like skipping that large amount of time, most likely won't happen again soon.<p>

Note 2: i enjoyed writing from a different perspective so i will most likely change pov a couple of times during a story to give you guys a more well rounded view of how feelings are had between the two.


	6. Chapter 6: News

Chapter 6: News

Note: in Cody's Pov. I dont own pkmn

* * *

><p>I woke up refreshed and ready for the day. Azure and I were ready to get on the move again. I began feeling restless while I waited for her to get up. Man. She really kicked ass yesterday. I thought. Although what she said in the hospital still seemed to bug him "I really enjoy caring for the person I-" She seemed like she almost said something she would regret. Even though she said it almost 2 months ago it still makes me wonder. Is she hiding something? Is there something I should know? I wonder if my mom would know. I walked outside continuing in my thoughts as i sat down on the soft yellow sand. I remembered how she had asked Azure to talk to her in private. Maybe I can call mom and find out. I thought about it, but I decided against it.<p>

I didn't notice my blue jackal sitting next to me until I decided she slept long enough. I got up and saw her and i jumped 3 feet out of my skin. "JESUS! You scared me. You were a lot less quiet as a riolu" I laughed. "Hey Azure…" I asked cautiously.

"Yes?" She said, expectantly.

"You arent, you know, hiding anything from me are you? I am sorry if the question offends you a little. I was just wondering about what you said, how you cut off after you said you enjoyed caring for someone. Were you telling the truth?"

"Oh…" she said as she looked down. "I am sorry. I just can't say it right now" She said, as she started to hang her head. I grabbed her chin with my hand and looked her in the eye.

"Listen, You are my best friend. You can tell me ANYTHING in the world and i will NEVER think any less of you." I said as I picked her head up

"I wish it was that easy." she said sadly and hugged me. After a few minutes she felt better and apologized.

"Its fine. I appreciate your space and I won't press you for answers."

"Thank you. I just wish I could tell you." she said "Now. Are we going to the next gym or what?" Her sudden change in mood took me by surprise.

"I was waiting on you!"

"Well then lets get going!"

We had started packing up when I noticed some odd behavior in Azure. I would look over my shoulder and catch her staring at me. She would then avert her gaze and then continue doing whatever it is she was doing. I didn't question it yet.

With a final goodbye to nurse joy I went to the dock and woke up Mr Briney, who was sleeping in a chair.

I had to apologize for taking so long "Don't mind at all, bein a sailor has taught me a great deal o' patience" he cackled. "So slateport i take it?"

"Yes sir"

"Ahh, you must be aiming for Wattson's badge. He and I go WAY back. I knew him when we were in our thirties. He even had his own- Oh! I am rambling, sorry. Peeko we are setting sail!"

The boat ride to slateport wasn't as interesting as the ride to deford because I didn't have a energetic riolu running around. Most of my time was spent thinking about Azure. She seemed to be changing a little ever since that guy mugged me. I wonder if she feels sorry. I began to wonder what she was hiding due to the scene this morning on the beach. I tried to put two and two together with no avail. I wonder why she can't just tell me?

* * *

><p>Azure's pov now<p>

I was sitting on the edge of the roof of the ship, looking down at the water. Why cant I just tell him? I thought to myself. I wish this wasn't so hard. I wonder what his mom might say, she could possibly help me tell him, but I can't talk to her. Cody's phone would be pointless because I can't talk with my mouth. Maybe I can convince him to take us home for a while after this next gym. I thought about what she said before. "You are a person. Love between two people is special, no matter what species."

She was right, I just wish it was that easy to tell him about it though, I thought. Maybe after I get some advice I will tell him.

I was just thinking about how I would tell him until I heard footsteps below me. I used my aura to discover it was Cody. I was also surprised to see Mr. Briney sitting in a chair beside him. How did he sneak up on me like that? I wondered. Thinking it would be better to not to scare them I start to walk away until I hear Cody speak.

"What should I do Mr. Briney?" He asked the old sailor.

"About what?" he inquired.

"I am not sure… My best friend seems to be hiding something and it seems to be upsetting her. I noticed she was also starting to act a little different. Small changes but still different. Being her best friend I want to make the problem go away, but she won't tell me so I can, and I was wondering if you had answers." This made me a little depressed because my only friend seemed affected by my cowardice and inability to speak my mind.

"Well thats the kicker." The old man said. "Bein' alive this long has given me quite a few answers, but I am afraid women are still just as much of a mystery as they were when I was your age." He cackled. "An' seein as how I don't see any other little miss, I can assume you're talkin about your little lucario."

"Yes."

"Well let me ask you one thing. Do you really care for her?"

"Of course!" he said quickly, almost defensively. The way he answered it made me feel warm inside and it brought a smile to my face.

"Do you trust her?"

"With my life!" He said in the same manner, which made the warm feeling inside turn all fuzzy and comforting.

"Then give her space. Trust, care, and space are all necessary ingredients in any lasting relationship. Be it husband and wife, trainer and pokemon, or simply just friends. I am sure it will all come out in time and besides, what are any of those without a little hardship to strengthen the bonds that tie you two together?"

"Thank you Mr. Briney." He said as he walked away.

I got down off the roof and landed on the walkway opposite to the one Cody and the sailor were talking on. After about an hour of sitting on the roof I hear a familiar voice call my name "Azure, its lunchtime!" I quickly made my way toward the noise.

I walked into the room and instantly had my mouth water. Lain on the table in the ship's kitchen was the best looking salmon dinner I have ever seen. When I was finally able to take my gaze off the incredibly tasty looking plate of food I noticed a similar sized food in front of tentacool. Abra was left with some good looking food too but not as much. I also saw Cody and Mr. Britney sitting around the table. I took my seat next to Cody and thanked him for the huge fish.

"No, thank you. Not only for saving my life, but you also helped beat Brawly, and that was pretty amazing."

"I didn't REALLY save your life. If anything YOU saved MINE. You were the one who tackled that thug as he was about to..." I trailed off.

"Listen." he put his hand on my shoulder. "When I told you to run, I had no intention of seeing you in that cave again because I didn't want you caught. And as for saving you first? Anyone would have for their best friend." He said with a smile. "Now go ahead and dig in." He said. Me, loving salmon so much, gleefully complied.

We finally landed at slateport around 2 pm and I was eager to get off the boat. We thanked Mr Britney and decided to look around. I admit, I haven't seen a bigger human city in my life. The city next to the sea was absolutely beautiful. we saw many attractions, such as a market near the beach which had a ton of fresh produce, and a place where they built boats. We weren't allowed in the shipyard though. We decided to head to the museum and spend the rest of the day in ease, even though both of us has had our fill of relaxing. We were there marvelling at fossils and other artifacts until about 5. At that point we decided to head to the towns pokemon center. We received a room for the night from nurse joy but we didn't even bother unpacking. We decided to leave at sunrise because there wasn't a gym in the city. We learned from the locals that Mauville was an easy day's walk from slateport.

We set out for Mauville when we awoke. I was happy to finally be out on the road again. I could tell Cody was too, because even when we faced the trainers under the massive metal cycling road, he seemed to do so without irritation. We fought trainer after trainer, and during this period, the abra Cody caught in that unfortunate cave evolved into a kadabra. We came into mauville around 4 o'clock in the afternoon quite wearily, as we had only taken breaks to recover after losing a battle or eat. We spent an hour or two sitting in the pokemon center when suddenly Cody jumped up, startling me a little.

"Come on Azure, we need to do something!" He said frantically. He quickly ran over to me and grabbed my paw and dragged me out of the pokemon center. The feeling of his hand holding mine made me feel all warm again as I thought about it. It didn't last long as we took a sharp turn left, drawing me out of my reverie.

What a sight, a trainer running and dragging his lucario behind him. I thought amusingly to myself. We quickly came up to a beautiful beach with clear water and pure white sand and a few local swimmers and their pokemon. He let go of my hand, causing the warm feeling to fade again and I let out an almost inaudible whine. After he let go of my paw, he jumped into the water "Come on, this feels great!" He said invitingly.

"I dont know if I should," I said, sticking my tongue out at him. "After all you just said lets go. I was clueless until we got here."

"Aww come on, would it help if I said I am sorry?" He asked playfully.

"Hmm…. I dont know…" I said, teasing him. He quickly ran up to me and started pulling me towards the water, grabbing my paws again.

"Well then I will just have to make up your mind for you." I laughed a little and let him drag me into the nice warm sea. It felt really nice to relax with him after a long day of walking and battling.

We got out soon after I suggested watching the sunset. He agreed thinking it would be a good idea. When we got out we were approached by a woman with brown hair, green eyes, lightly tanned skin, and smelled nice.

"Hi, my name is Rose. Are you two new here?" She asked in a cheerful tone.

"Yea, we are travelling around taking the gym challenge." He said.

"Ohh, that sounds fun!" she said with some amazement. "I don't use my pokemon for heavy battling like that though. We usually fight some wild pokemon or go up against some trainers that live here in town. I dont have them with me though so a battle is out of the question right now."

"Nice." he said. I felt a slight pang of jealousy as he sat there talking with the girl and a little surprised. He never usually hung out with girls that i knew of, not since i came in my box anyway.

They kept talking and soon I felt as I was forgotten. The sun was already halfway under the horizon. The pretty purple and orange hues burning in the sky and reflecting off the water were ignored as I listened to them talk. The jealousy eventually got the better of me as I walked off, tears streaming down my face. I didn't think cody noticed as I wasn't stopped or even heard his voice call me.

* * *

><p>Cody's Pov now<p>

"Well we better be going." I said with a smile. "Azure an-" I stopped dead sentence as I looked around as she was nowhere to be seen. "Did you see where my lucario went?" I asked frantically.

"No sorry." She said with a slight look of sadness on her face.

I looked at the sky and noticed that the sun had already set and instantly knew what was wrong.

"Oh no. I think I might know why she left. We were supposed to watch the sunset together and I totally blew her off."

"I am sorry, this is my fault. If I wouldn't have came over here, she might not have walked off." Rose said guiltily.

"You are fine. It's my fault anyway. I should have payed more attention to my best friend."

"Best friend?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?" I asked, not unkindly though.

"Well I thought there was more than that going on, you DO realize that from a girls standpoint of things, an offering to watch the sunset is kind of like a date right?"

"Oh no." I said again, fully realizing how bad I actually fucked up. "I have to go find her, now! I am so sorry this happened, maybe I can make it up to you?"

"Yes. Go find your pokemon and apologize."

I did just that. I looked around for hours. I checked all the routes leading in and out of mauville, even in the forest near the beach. I turned up with nothing, but I wasn't going to let it stop me. I went to the pokemon center to go grab a quick bite for her so that she could eat when I found her. As I entered the room I could hear a soft snoring and I started berating myself for not looking here sooner. I quickly ran up to the bed and noticed her face and pillow was wet, I quickly came to the realization that she was crying, profusely . I started to pet her head softly. She woke up and looked at me, and at that moment I wished I had a knife to cut off my hand because I saw her begin to cry again because of MY carelessness. I quickly pulled her into a hug and apologized for everything.

"I am so stupid and careless and I can honestly understand if you want to spend the next week hating me." She was silent the whole time I held her except for the occasional sob. She eventually shifted her body, telling me she was okay for now.

"Thank you." She mumbled. "I shouldn't have let my emotions get the better of me."

"No, I was careless and insensitive, you had every right to be mad at me." I started to leave to lay on the couch to give her some space to calm down, and forget my dumb-ass mistake. As I was getting up I felt her tug on my arm lightly.

"Please stay." She asked in a shaky voice. "Please?"

"Okay. It's the least I can do as an apology for blowing you off." I slipped into the bed and took the damp pillow from her and gave her the spare. "Here, you take it. I don't really want it after what I did tonight." She declined the offer and I set it back behind my head after triple checking if she was sure. I soon figured out why she declined as I felt a weight press down on my chest. I looked down to see her head resting on my chest as she had a small smile, making me feel slightly better. I pet her head until she fell asleep and soon slipped away into my dreams as well.

All night I was haunted by a nightmare where I wasn't able to find Azure and she had left for good. I kept looking and looking around mauville, behind every building and tree. I finally came up to the pokemon center, and as I was about to open the door, a big black shadow overtook everything and I began to fall. I woke up with a gasp and looked down. "Thank god." I whispered as I say her head, still laying on my chest with a small smile. "Well at least SHE looks like she is having happy dreams." I whispered to myself.

I fell back asleep relatively quick. I didn't have anymore dreams that night, which was a relief.

Morning came all too soon. I woke up before Azure and decided to pet her head and think until she woke up. What if Rose was right about what she said? I wonder if Azure really wanted that sunset to be a date. If so, what am I supposed to feel? I mean she is my best friend and all and it wouldn't be TOO farfetched for me to find out for myself that I like her. We have been through quite a bit already and the bonds we have made were strong. It would be weird in society though, because even though it was legally ok, many people still saw it as morally wrong.

I was a little bit deeper into my thoughts until I heard a slight sigh and a yawn. I looked down to see a pair of big ocean blue eyes with a radiant smile below them. "Ready for the gym battle today?" She said with some excitement.

"Of course, what kind of question is that?" I asked, mimicking her from our very first battle.

We eventually got up, I grabbed a spare change of clothes and showered. Eventually we were ready to go as I picked up our battle supplies and we headed out the door of the pokemon center with nurse joy saying "Good luck!" in her normal cheery tone.

We got to the doors of the gym and with the normal pre-gym battle nervousness creeping in, managed to find the gym leader. He was an old man with balding hair that looked like it had a balloon rubbed against it, not unlike Albert Einstein I laughed a little to myself. He was dressed in a brown jacket and some normal pants. He seemed to be carrying a...suitcase?

"I am terribly sorry, but the gym is closed today. I have some VERY serious business to attend to. A power generator in new mauville has malfunctioned terribly and I am afraid I have to go fix it." I tried to question him but he quickly rushed us out of his gym and ran off south towards the cycling road.

I took a quick glance at Azure and shrugged as she returned the favor. I laughed as I said "So, what do you want to do today?"

"I am not sure, the beach sounds fun but so does the game corner."

"Well why not both? we can have fun at the game corner until we get bored and then I can take you back to the beach to repay you for last night."

She looked at me with a huge smile, "That sounds perfect!" she said as we began walking to the game corner. We walked into the doors of the large casino and stared in amazement. the whole room was painted bright colors. The roof was white and the walls were painted blue with clouds on them. The floor had soft red carpet. Slot machines littered the whole room, along with roulette wheels and card tables. We walked up to the desk and were greeted by the two ladies there.

"Hi and welcome to the Mauville Game corner. How can we help?"

"I would like 200 coins please." I said, intending on giving Azure 100 and teaching her how to play some games.

"Here you are." The lady on the left said as she put 4 plastic cups filled with 50 coins each on the desk. "That will be 200 please."

I was a little shocked at how much it costed but I had enough and it was worth it.

I brought Azure over to a slot machine. "What's this?" She said with a curious glance.

"Its a slot machine. Here sit down and I will show you how to play." I said as I pulled her chair out. "So the object of this game is to try and get matching symbols." I put in one of my coins to demonstrate. The machine came to life by making ringing sounds, much to her surprise. A horizontal light came on in the middle, showing where I had to make a line. Next I pulled the lever and she watched in fascination as the wheels inside began to turn, showing different pictures.

"What you have to do now is time it just right and press the button to match up similar pictures in a line." I pushed the button once. Azurill. I waited and pressed it again. Another azurill. I waited a little too long on the last press and ended up getting a pikachu head. "Its really easy and fun when you get the hang of it." I smiled.

I also taught her how to play the roulette game but neither of us did too well on it so we went back to the slot machines. I wasn't too lucky that day but Azure sure was. She ended up being able to get a treeko doll with the 250 coins she won. "Thank you Cody." she said, giving me a hug. "I had fun here." We left at around 5 o'clock and headed for the pokemon center in order to get ready for the beach again.

This time I had planned on having a picnic supper, so I grabbed some stuff for sandwiches and a few towels. This time we walked at a more reasonable pace and talked about nothing in general. We got to the beach around 5:15 and played in the water until we got hungry, at which point we dug into our picnic. I saw rose again at this point and waved. She saw this and waved back but didn't come over to talk, which kinda disappointed me, until I remembered who I was here for. As I looked back to my sandwich I saw Azure looked a little worried and I gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back as she looked toward the horizon.

"Its starting!" She said excitedly as she began to scoot closer to me. I sat there in wonder with Azure leaning on me as I watched the beautiful display of oranges and purples dancing in the sky and along the clear ocean and I could tell Azure was just as mystified. "You know, this looks a whole lot better when you aren't jealous." She said softly.

"I am terribly sorry for last night."

"Its ok. You have more than made up for it." She said happily as the sun finished setting. I then rearranged our towels to cover a bigger area of sand. I had figured that we might be too lazy to walk and so I brought a blanket so we could sleep out underneath the stars. This surprised Azure because I hadn't told her that I had this idea. After we lay down I thought about what happened last night and my thoughts returned to the possibility of this being a date. Oh yea, I thought, the possibility was definitely there. We eventually fell asleep underneath the radiant diamonds in the sky.

My sleep was rudely interrupted by my phone screaming and beeping in my bag. I woke up to notice Azure laying on my chest again. I smiled and answered my phone.

"Hello?" I said quietly so I would wake my sleeping pokemon.

"Cody, we need you home now. Its your grandfather."

* * *

><p>Note: i did decrease the price of everything in the game corner so it would be more ridiculous than normal.<p>

Note 2: i might eventually get a little slower at posting because i did come into some hard walls when writing this chapter, so i apologize in advance.

Note 3: as always R&R please


	7. Chapter 7: Revelations

Chapter 7: Revelations

* * *

><p>Note: Azure's pov<p>

I was jolted awake from my sleep as Cody quickly sat upright. "W-what's wrong with him?" I was too groggy to hear what he said, much less figure out who he is talking to at the moment. "Oop, I am so sorry." He said. I gave him a quick smile before laying back down on his lap. It didn't last long, as I soon felt wet drops on my fur.

This time I was awake enough to understand what was going on. Cody was sitting upright and crying while he was on his phone. I quickly sat upright. "Whats wrong?" I inquired quickly, with a worried tone.

"It's my grandfather, he-..." he cut off, choking back some tears. I didn't have to hear him say anything to know something was terribly wrong. He hung up his phone and covered his face.

I pulled him into an affectionate hug to try and comfort him. It worked, but nowhere near as much as I was hoping for. "My grandfather… died of a heart attack in his sleep. We need to get home as soon as we can." He said, obviously grieving, so I hugged him tighter.

"Alright." I said softly.

We somberly packed up from our perfect night at the beach and every now and then I would glance over at Cody. He didn't seem to be doing any better than after I finished hugging him. So I went up and gave him another, putting as much comfort and affection I could into it, trying desperately to make him feel better. We eventually made our way to the pokemon center. I sat on the bed packing up what few remaining items there were as Cody took a shower and I reminisced about all that happened within the last 24 hours.

I thought about how fun the game corner was and how Cody had basically paid for that treecko doll. Then I thought about how simply divine the sunset was and sleeping under the stars were. I then thought about the most depressing topic.

I haven't met Cody's grandfather but I felt a slight pang of sadness and sympathy for him because of the feelings I had for him. I know he would have felt the exact same, even if he didn't like me, and has felt the exact same as I do now because of the sad story of my brother. He got out of the shower dressed and ready to go. We asked Nurse Joy at the counter for the quickest way to Oldale town.

"Oh you just head west and go through Rusturf Tunnel, you will be there in a day or so." She said, happy to be of assistance.

"Thanks." Cody said, trying to keep his voice level, as we exited the pokemon center. We followed Nurse Joy's directions and soon came across a prairie where there were multiple trainers battling. More than a handful of them ran up to ask us to battle but Cody turned them away rudely.

"I am sorry," I said to most of them "He just got some terrible news." They were all pretty understanding and even spread the word to not bother us as we were on our way. We eventually came up to a cluster of small buildings and the entrance to a relatively small cave.

We both assumed that this was the rusturf tunnel. As we got inside there wasn't much to see as it was dark and damp. We didn't bother and try to fight some of the wild whismur, and ever present zubat. We either ran from them, or for the more persistent ones, they got a repel sprayed at them. As we exited the tunnel we could see bright sunshine and a pretty little meadow.

We were again bombarded by trainers but they were all turned away. We soon came up on Rustboro again and quickly left. It took us about an hour to find our way back to petalburg and after stopping to eat, we quickly headed home again. The woods that we officially started our journey quickly came into view. It took us only a couple of hours to get through when we finally knew the way. We eventually came up to our old camp by the river where we first played in the water and I found the tree that had fought back. I smiled a little, seeing the small indentations and the chunk of missing bark and the memory I had shared with it. We eventually left the camp and soon our home came into view. Cody soon rushed into the house as I quickened my pace a little to keep up. As we got inside we saw his mother stand up by the kitchen table obviously surprised we made it here so fast. His dad was in the living room facing a turned off tv completely oblivious to us.

"Oh we are so glad you two are here." She said, her voice slightly shaky from the grief she has witnessed. "Your father had been hurt pretty bad. I think the loss of his father is something he might not fully recover from. I know that was the only parental figure he has had his whole life."

Cody went off into his room and I followed soon after. I opened the door to hear him say "I'm sorry i need space mom-" He stopped mid sentence as he saw me. He silently got up off his bed and hugged me, crying quietly into my shoulder. After a few minutes of holding him I heard a sad yet slightly audible yawn.

"Come on, lets go to sleep, we have travelled a lot and you are tired." I said, as I pulled him to the bed.

* * *

><p>Cody's pov now.<p>

Morning came all too soon. Luckily my curtains had been fixed while I was away and it was still somewhat dark in my room. Suddenly the black news from yesterday came crashing down on me as I began to let a few tears leak. Azure, who had been making a habit of using me as a pillow, not that I mind, slowly looked up and put a paw on my face wiping my tears away, trying to soothe my sadness. It worked, as I was able to stop crying a little and finally got up. I went through my normal morning routine, brushed my teeth, took a shower, pulled something out of the bag for breakfast, and went into the main part of the house. As I did I realized that me and Azure were the only ones awake, or so I thought until I looked at the tv and noticed a little note.

* * *

><p>"Cody and Azure,<p>

Your father and I have left to go make some preparations for your grandfathers funeral. We don't expect to be back until around 4 o'clock. Until then you have the house to yourselves.

Love, mom and dad."

* * *

><p>I left the note on the tv as I decided I wouldn't be in the mood to watch it today. I went outside and decided to walk a little in the forest and clear my head when I heard a branch break behind me. Great, I had a follower. I quickened my pace and started making a few turns here and there trying to lose them. If this doesn't work, I just might have to start a fight, which is the last thing I need right now. I started to run and made a sharp turn left and hid behind the biggest tree I saw. I saw Azure stop right in front of me and looked around. I let out a sigh of relief when I figured out it wasn't some crazy person stalking me.<p>

Azure, acting out of surprise, quickly assumed a fighting position and looked at me. She too let out a sigh of relief. "What are you doing out here?" She asked. I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Clearing my head." At that point I realized that Azure had never met anyone but me and my parents. "Would you like me to tell you about my grandfather?" I asked, hoping to talk some more of the misery away.

"Of course." she said.

"I met my grandfather when I was 5. He was one of the kindest people I have ever met. He had a big house and and he lived nearby. We used to always visit him once every two months. He was always making jokes and he always seemed to make me and my parents laugh. When I got older I realized that he wasn't only making jokes to my mom. every now and then I would notice him slipping them money because they couldn't always afford to raise me on their own. I acted like I never noticed, but it worried me sometimes. And now I wonder what might happen now that he is gone." As i spoke I could feel different emotions run through me. The foremost among them were happiness and sadness. I was happy because i was confiding in my best friend but i was sad because it was over such a depressing topic.

"He was always alone. I never had any memories of my grandmother from my dad's side. I was told she died when giving birth to my dad." She listened intently to everything I said as I continued to describe my grandfather. "He was always the one encouraging me to be a trainer. I remember him saying 'You can't be a trainer and grow up tough if ya don't eat yer vegetables!'... That was one of the many nights I spent over at his house. One of the most prominent nights I remember was when he actually showed me his pokemon from when HE was a trainer. It was a normal day when we went over. He had called me into the house as he said 'Do ya want to see somethin cool boy?' I readily agreed, of course. He then pulled out a pokeball. 'Its my last one.' he said. 'My very last pokemon.' He opened the ball and out came a red turtle with a black shell with smoke flowing out of a few holes in the shell. I didn't know before then that he was a trainer. After he showed me his torkoal I decided I wanted to become a trainer too, so the next night I went home to tell my mom and dad. I was only 7 at the time but I think they saved every bit of money for the moment when they brought you home."

We spent the next few hours talking about my grandfather until we decided to go home. When we got home, my parents were still at the funeral place and Azure and I still had the house alone. I decided to take a nap seeing as how there wasn't anything to do. I was about to fall asleep when I heard the door open. I didn't have to open my eyes to know who it was, so I made some room on my bed and let her lay down with me. I soon felt her warm, smooth fur on my chest and I started to pet her head. I tried my hardest to fall asleep but there was a nagging feeling in the back of my mind, repeating the same question over and over. I knew it was a pretty risky question but I decided she wouldn't mind most likely, and I HAD to know the answer.

"Azure?" I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Nobody is here, and I kinda wanted to ask you a question."

"What kind of question?" She said as she looked up at me.

"I… Nevermind." I said, too shy to ask her.

"Come on, ask me." She said, trying to get an answer.

"I am sorry. It is a bit personal."

"I dont mind."

"Azure, d-do you like me?"

* * *

><p>Azure's Pov now.<p>

The question shot through me. He had managed to hit the nail on the head. I looked down deciding what to say. I quickly reacted and thought to turn it around where I would be able to have him confess any feelings first. "Azure?" he said again.

"Oh… What would it matter?" I said with a hint of sadness. "I am a pokemon anyway, my feelings wouldn't mean anything." Ok, I thought to myself, bracing myself for any response.

"Of course they do. You are amazing. You have honestly been there for me more than any other girl in my life. You are compassionate, kind and smart to boot. Hell, I would be disappointed in myself if i didn't say that I kinda.. like you...back." He stumbled on those last words but I could've have understood them from a mile away. I honestly have never felt any happier in my life and as I was smiling ear to ear I snuggled up closer to him and nuzzled his neck.

"Thank you so much." I said. "For being there, for liking me, for caring for me, for everything. Yes, I do like you. Ever since you saved me from the thug. That's why I have been acting so strange lately. I didn't want you to find out because I was so embarrassed." Saying this had made my face turn red and my tail wag, but i didn't care. I had just confessed my feelings and I felt bulletproof.

"That explains a bit."

I gave a quiet yawn. I decided to take a risk and give him a kiss on the cheek before laying my head down and started falling asleep. He shifted a little, nervously I might add, as he laid a hand on my shoulder. I sighed playfully and said "Here." as I turned around with my back to him and pulled his whole arm over me. We both fell asleep soon after and I dreamt about us laying in a grassy field under the stars.

As we slept Cody's parents came home. "Cody, Azure, we're back." I woke up at this, as I was naturally a light sleeper. "We even brought you two someth-..." She cut off as she saw us laying there. I decided to feign sleep because she hasn't noticed me awake yet. "Aww I missed it." She said disappointed.

"Missed what?" His father said. "They better not have done something to my house."

"Come here. Isnt that wonderful?" She said in a proud motherly voice.

"I… I don't know. I dont think we should allow something like this." He said seriously.

"HEY! Dont you go in there disturbing them. How would YOU have liked it if MY parents kept on barging in whenever we were laying down together." She scolded him in a loud whisper.

"But she is a pokemon, what would others think?"

"I dont care what others think! I just care what my little boy thinks, and if he thinks his lucario is the most beautiful female in the world, then more power to him. How is she so different than us just because she has fur and a tail? She is a wonderful person and I think she would be perfect for him. After all it IS unavoidable…"

"How so?"

"I MIGHT have went to a gardevoir to predict the future of those two."

"What? Why?"

"Dont worry, its out of our hands. Now go, I am pretty sure Azure wants to get back to sleep." I was actually kind of surprised to hear that. But when I did I opened my eyes and gave them a look as if to say "Yes please". As they left I gave a big smile to his mother and she returned it warmly. She shut the door and I fell back asleep, marvelling at the warmth of Cody's arm around me.

I woke up again and this time Cody woke up before me. I turned around to face him and immediately I felt him plant a kiss on my forehead. "Oh, I just remembered. Before your mom came in, she was saying something about bringing us something. I am honestly a little hungry and I wouldn't mind finding out."

"Wait… My mom saw us sleep like that?"

"Mhm", I said scooting closer, but not close enough to where I stabbed him with my chest spike.

"What did she say?! Are we in trouble? Is she going to take you away? Is she goi-" I put my paw to his lips.

"No. She was actually the one to encourage it. Thats what we talked about in the hospital. She figured out that I was almost going to say that I loved you." I felt a rush from just saying those words out loud and to him. "Your dad was a little less than understanding but your mom took care of him. I also found out something interesting."

"Oh, whats that?" He asked, obviously interested.

"Your mom went to go see a gardevoir. She had our fortunes told."

"What did it say?"

"No matter what happens, you're stuck with me." I said with a smile.

"Lucky me." He said, returning the smile. "Now, lets go see what mom got us."

I was a little reluctant to get out of the warm bed with him but my stomach was telling me otherwise. We entered the kitchen as I held onto his arm. "Aww, now isn't that cute, Mike?" my mom said, "Mike?"

"Huh? Oh yea, I guess in its own way." That comment awarded him with a smack from Cody's mom which made me giggle. "Hey, I was only kidding. Of course it is."

"Well I sort of wish grandpa could see this. But alas, he is gone. But seeing young love always makes things better. Oh! I almost forgot. The funeral is day after tomorrow. I need you to see if this fits Cody." She handed him a black suit. "Go change into that as I fix you two something to eat. Here, I have something for you too darling." She picked up a bag and pulled out a long black dress with designs made out of small reflective plastic circles, made specifically for a lucario. It even had a thick cloth covering for my chest spike.

"Wow." I said, amazed. "Its beautiful."

"I know, I had it made after we had that talk in Dewford. It wasnt' made to be a funeral dress... but it is the only one you have. Go on, see if it fits!"

I didn't hesitate. Not remembering which way cody went, I went up to his room to try on the new dress. I opened the door and there stood a very surprised and embarrassed Cody. He was in his underwear and only had one leg in his pants, and before he could say anything, I quickly shut the door and put my back to it, blushing madly. "Sorry!" I apologized through the door. I quickly made my way to the bathroom and I must have still been blushing because I heard Cody's mom laugh.

"It's ok, that happens between almost every couple every now and then."

I gave an uneasy laugh and then walked hurriedly to the bathroom. I quickly put on the dress and walked out feeling a little silly. I am a pokemon… I am always naked. I quickly pushed the thought out of my mind and walked into the kitchen. "Mmm, smells good." I said as I smelled a plethora of spices on cooking meat and some fresh veggies.

"Oh look at you darling, you look absolutely stunning! But! Here comes Cody, he is the one you should impress."

It was true. I heard his door close and out he came. My jaw almost dropped. He looked incredibly handsome. "Mom, I need help with my tie." He said, laughing a little at his own ignorance.

"Geez boy. Come on Azure, I will have to teach you because I know he won't remember," She joked. I missed everything she said the first time because I couldn't take my gaze off of him.

"Azure...Azure? Hey! Snap out of it!"

"Huh? I am sorry, I was thinking."

"Of course you were. I have been watching you missy, your eyes haven't left Cody since we came over to him." She said teasing me. I eventually got the hang of it and she made me tie it on Cody to make sure I was listening. It was slightly difficult because of my lack of thumbs, but I eventually got it down. "There you go, now its up to you to teach him. Good luck! Now, go take the suit off. I have known you all your life and I know nice clothes don't last around you."

I laughed a little and went to the restroom again and took off my dress, not without marvelling at it in the mirror first. It came down to my heels (Which are higher up than human's) and the sleeves went down just before my hand spikes. The sleeves were baggy so my spikes would not catch and tear the sleeve. I got back to the kitchen first and helped Cody's parents set plates and soon after he came back with his suit nicely folded and he handed it to his mom. "Wow, you must have really done some work on him already," she laughed, "I usually get clothes back in a crumpled mess."

We all sat down at the table in front of our plates filled with perfectly seasoned pork chops and a fresh salad. We all gave compliments on the food to Cody's mom, who accepted them kindly. After supper we all decided to watch tv. We all agreed to watch a futuristic movie called Real Steel about how boxers were replaced by robots and they fought to the death. I decided to lay down on cody's lap and I accidentally fell asleep. I awoke to shifting below me as I realized I was being carried bridal style into Cody's...no, OUR room. I fell back asleep quickly as he laid me on the bed and once again put his arm around me.

* * *

><p>Cody's pov now.<p>

Morning came, like always… I woke up to soft, warm fur against my chest and neck. I looked down and smiled. Azure was sleeping peacefully. I thought about all that occurred yesterday and how she had confessed her feelings. I had been so nervous at the time. There was none of that now as she lay with me of course. It had all turned into confidence when she said she liked me back. I was quickly getting drowsy again and kissed her on the tip of her snout and fell back asleep. I woke up again to see her bright blue eyes staring right back at me.

"Good morning." I said.

"Good morning to you too." She said cheerfully.

We both went downstairs for breakfast. I began to try and make omelettes, completely forgetting about the death of my grandfather, when I was rushed out of the kitchen. "Go sit down. You ALWAYS cook. I want to cook for you to change things up a little." She said with a smile.

"Nope. I cook because the WOMEN always cook in a relationship and I find that sexist." She didn't like to hear the word no… I was quickly assaulted with the biggest pair of puppy eyes.

"Please?" She asked in her sweetest voice. Which made it THAT much more irresistible. "Let me cook."

I decided to surprise her by kissing her on the nose. "Adorable. I guess I can let you cook." I said as I handed her the spatula. She immediately got me back because as I was walking past I got a good swat on the butt. I turned around to see her cheery face giggling and holding the spatula behind her back. I laughed and went to go sit down at the table.

We were eventually joined by Mom and Dad, who were drawn to the kitchen from the great smell of fresh eggs. I watched as she struggled to cut up some tomatoes and other produce, so I decided to try and help her. "Here, let me help, knives work better when you have thumbs." I said supportively.

She held the knife up. "I told you, I am cooking." I quickly fled the kitchen while getting laughed at by my parents.

"Its women in general. I think that extra x chromosome makes the brain go insane." My dad said with a laugh as i sat back down at the table.

"I think you might have...a…point…" I paused at the end as Dad got glares from Mom and I got glares from Azure, who still had the knife at the time.

"Hey Azure… You wouldn't mind letting ME use that for a minute would you?" My mom said sarcastically.

"Of course not mom!" She said cheerily. She then turned her gaze back to me "After I'M done with it of course." She began approaching me and turned the knife backwards. She soon was poking me in the sides, tickling me with the handle until I apologized. She then went back to flipping the omelettes.

Not much exciting happened during the rest of the day as we all realized the funeral was tomorrow. Even though Azure was always next to me, I couldn't help but feel sad about the fact that my grandfather is gone for good. I could feel that she was trying her hardest to make me smile as often as she could, even thought it didn't always work. "Thank you, I really appreciate it." I would say every time she hugged me or said something to bring me up.

We eventually went to bed early because of the sad day tomorrow. I woke up in the middle of the night crying, after dreaming about my grandfather. I looked down to see Azure's worried eyes looking up at me. She saw my crying and quickly scooted closer and used her paw to wipe away my tears. "Shh, it ok. Its ok." She cooed as she held me in her arms. I eventually cried myself to sleep again.

When I woke up again, my mom was shaking me awake. "Honey, its time to wake up, we need to get ready." I quietly got on my suit pants as Azure put on her dress. When I had my pants on, she came over and helped button up my shirt and tied up my tie. She also straightened my hair with her paws and rubbed my face gently with a sad smile. I quietly thanked her and she kissed me on the cheek and hugged me tightly. My mom came in and went over Azure's work with my hair. She also gave her a black veil to wear, which she did.

We left for the funeral, only about 20 people showed up as we didn't have too big of a family. It was a day filled with crying, comforting, and more crying. We eventually came to the ceremony and everyone went up to the open casket to say their final goodbyes. It was my turn and I grabbed Azure's paw for some strength and walked up with her. I said my final goodbye to him and when I walked past, I went to into Azure's arms and cried and she rubbed my back the whole time she held me. The time came when we were ready to put the casket into the ground. All of us went up to put a rose on his casket. Soon it was underground and that was the last time I saw the man in my life. After the casket was buried we all gathered for food and commerce. More than once was i asked about me and Azure. I told everyone the truth and I didn't receive any negative comments about it, in fact many seemed happy for me. The food wasn't much, just some barbeque and a few container food such as potato and egg salad.

Eventually we went home and none of us did anything for the rest of the night. I partially sat upright in our bed as Azure laid on me, rubbing my chest for comfort and in return I pet her head.

"I am really sorry for your loss…" She said.

"Thanks. I really appreciate everything you have done these past few days to make me feel better."

"Its nothing that needs to be thanked… but you are welcome to it anytime, not just when you need it… I love you Cody." Those last few words managed to bring a small smile to my face despite everything that has happened today.

"I love you too." I said, as I nervously moved my face closer to hers. She caught on quick and started moving her face closing the distance between our lips, and we were soon sharing our first kiss.

* * *

><p>Note 1: Sorry for the wait and for the big cliffhanger last chapter.<p>

Note 2: I might or might not be starting out this next chapter with a lemon, so be warned.

Note 3: As always R&R


	8. Chapter 8: Mother

Chapter 8: Mother

Lemon warning down below

* * *

><p>Note: Azure's Pov<p>

We were laying in his bed sharing our first real kiss! I was so entranced by the idea I didn't realize him slip his tongue in my mouth until I felt it brush my own. It immediately caused me to moan into his mouth as he started to explore mine. I eventually came up for air and started to move. I sat on his lap with me knees on each side of his waist as I proceeded to kiss him again. I noticed as he put his hands on my waist, and in the heat of the moment, moaned some more. Eventually I noticed that something was poking me in the waist. I looked down and noticed his "soldier" was at attention from underneath his pants. I looked back up at him and blushed, as I was getting excited too and I was dripping some of my juices on his pants. I was still too unsure of what to do next though.

"Azure, I love you." he said.

"And I, you." I said, deciding on whether we should wait.

"If you feel uncomfortable with any of this, just know at any moment you can stop it."

"No." I said. "I think… I want this." still a little unsure.

"Are you positive?" he asked to make sure. Something happened though, as I looked in his eyes, everything seemed to be set right, in my world and I made my choice.

"...Yes i think so." I said, kissing him once more. I felt his hands nervously leave my hips and shakily undid his pants. I kneeled up a little to allow him room to slide them down. I looked down as he was in his boxers, which were tightened by his erection. I pulled them down to reveal my prize. his manhood popped up and I started to rub it a little, getting us both, more and more excited.

"Cody? Can you please be gentle? This is my first time." I said a little worried

"As I possibly can. Its my first time too." he said as he put a hand on my face.

This is it, I thought as I lined myself up. Now or never. I slowly lowered myself, gasping in ecstasy as he entered my folds. Eventually he reached my barrier, where I became even more worried. He looked at at me for confirmation. I answered by quickly lowering myself and breaking my barrier. I cried out in pain as my nether regions began to bleed a little and being stretched open. Cody quickly brought me into a passionate kiss which took my mind off the pain.

Eventually I gave him the ok and he started pumping in and out of me very slowly. The last remnants of pain were soon pushed away and taken over by pleasure as his manhood filled my no longer virgin hole.

"O-ok. I think I am fine. You can g-go faster." I said. He complied and sped up little by little until I reached my limit. I quickly let out a long moan as the best sensation came over me. I felt warm tingly all over and lightheaded, as if I was just waking up from sleeping in the sun in a prairie. My juices quickly rushed out as I reached my very first orgasm. He soon started pumping harder as I began to pant, with my tongue hanging out the side of my mouth (which was kind of embarrassing). Eventually I felt my pleasure build up inside my nether regions again as I felt him throb inside me. I wasnt ready for the burst of warmth inside me as he reached his orgasm. "H-hot!" I said in more of a moan than words, as the warm seed flowing into me drove me over the line as I let my juices spill all over the bed yet again. I collapsed next to him still panting.

"Th-that was… wonderful." I said in between gasps of air.

"I love you Azure.. So much."

"I.. love you...too" I said as my strength started to flag from my two orgasms. I yawned and gave him another kiss before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Lemon over<p>

I woke up late the next morning feeling absolutely amazing, even though I was a little sore, I felt great. Cody woke up soon after I did and when he did I gave him a loving look. Just then we both realized that our bed was still a mess from last night.

"Oops." I said as I saw just how much I actually sprayed last night. I ran quickly to get more sheets when I noticed that mom and dad were still asleep. I quickly let out a sigh of relief and grabbed new sheets for our bed. When I got into the room i noticed that Cody wasn't there. I quickly changed the sheets for our bed and threw the dirty ones in the washer before anyone could notice.

As I was walking by the kitchen I heard water running. I quickly used my aura to see who was in the shower so i didn't barge in on mom or something. After confirming it was Cody, I slipped in and knocked on the counter. I quickly saw his head poke out from behind the shower curtains and gave a face of relief as he saw me.

"What are you doing?"

"Well you weren't the one that had sticky stuff pumped into you." I said laughing. "I think I am entitled to a shower too, especially seeing as how I had to change OUR bed with a sore bottom." I said with a smile, as I rubbed my butt.

This made him blush a deep red. "Sorry." he said with a hint of shame.

"Oh that? Its not a bad sore." I smiled "It's a good sore feeling."

I slipped my way into the shower as I gave Cody a quick kiss. I began to try and scrub off some of our mixed love juices off between my legs as Cody began washing my back, which felt amazing. When I finally got all of the dried cum off of me I began to wonder.

"Cody? Do you think we are going a little too fast?"

"Well mom always said that each relationship is different and works at a different pace, She said there is no specific rate of which people fall in love with each other."

"Mmh, your mom is very smart."

"I like to think that." he said as he finished up on my back.

"Aww and that felt good too." I said with mock disappointment.

We finished up in the shower relatively quick and got out before either parent could wake up.

After Cody got dressed and I dried off my fur and ran a brush through it. We both went into the kitchen to find something to eat. After that exertion last night, we had both worked up quite the appetite.

"I am surprised you didn't mind the smell of wet dog." I said teasingly.

"Not too many smells bother me. Are you going to chase me out of the kitchen today?" He teased back.

"Of course! I have to be a pain sometimes otherwise you might lose interest." I said laughing.

"Well I don't know about that…I think I can stay interested without you being like that. And besides, we can compromise and cook together."

"Noo, I wanna cook." Ok… if he says no again I will break out the face, I thought to myself.

"We. Cook. Together." He said, emphasizing each word, but not unkindly.

"But…" I said, starting to widen my eyes.

"Oh I don't think we can have any of that." He commented as he put his hands over my eyes.

"Aww you're no fun." I said with a pout. I quickly began using my aura sight. Just then mom came around the corner with a yawn.

"Oh! Is a certain girl getting a surprise?"

"No… Cody isn't being very fair. I want to cook and he is covering up 'the face'"

"Well I dont think its very fair that you resort to 'The face'. and besides you WILL cook, just not alone." he teased back.

"I only use it as a last resort!

"Oh. What is this 'face'?" Cody quickly removed his hands from my face to reveal my puppy dog face. "Aww, thats adorable… I couldn't ever imagine why he would want to cover up such a pretty face, shame on you!" She said, teasingly smacking him a few times, causing me to giggle a little. "And besides, I was about to come in here and kick BOTH of you out. I want pancakes, and lets face it. The last time you tried that I ended up with burnt pancakes and batter everywhere from you trying to be 'Professional' and flipping them without a spatula. Now go and wait as I cook please."

We complied. We went back to the table and started discussing about when we should set out for Mauville again. "I am not sure, I was thinking about later today. With an luck, Wattson will have fixed the generator and be back in his gym." He said.

"That sounds fun… Maybe, we can stop at the beach there again?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course, I wouldn't mind taking any side trips for you."

"Yay! You know, I wouldn't mind visiting a forest too. I have something I would like to do there…"

"Of course. What forest?" he said, pulling out a map. "And what do you need to do there, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh… Nothing." I said, trying unsuccessfully to completely hide the hint of sadness in my voice. "It has a lot of sentimental value to me." I lied. I didn't want to trouble him and tell him that the funeral yesterday made me want to visit where I buried my brother. I also had a small want to go find my mother. She is probably dead, I thought. And probably for the better, too.

"Hey, if it is important to you it is important to me." he said. I smiled and told him it wasnt anything to worry himself over and continued looking on the map and tried to find where I could remember. I noticed how the landscape around route 119 looked a lot like what I remember of before I was caught for the adoption center.

"Here." I said, pointing midway through route 119. "If it isnt a problem… Can we visit there before the gym match?"

"Of course. We can set out at noon." At this point mom had finished the pancakes and began serving us. "Thanks mom."

"I agree, thank you."

"No problem you two." She said as she set her's and dad's plate down. We finished eating breakfast and started to pack up. "Oh, you two are leaving again?"

"Yes. At noon. We have places to go." Cody said.

"Well here, take these too." She handed us our clothes from the funeral. "They are still nice clothes and maybe you can wear it when you decide to go on a hot date. That's what they were originally for." I felt heat rush to my face imagining us at a fancy restaurant, which eventually made me think of last night.

"Thank you mom." I said as I gave her a hug.

"Oh you have a little red on your face dear, I see you can't wait for the chance to use this already." She said as she laughed some more.

We eventually were packed up and we set out to leave at around 11:45 and gave out hugs and goodbyes and we were soon out in the wilderness again.

We decided to take the short way. After a long day of walking and a few battles we finally arrived at Mauville before sundown. "So what now? You want to keep on going and sleep under the stars, or stay in a town and sleep in a bed?" I couldn't decide, a bed sounded nice, yet again so did sleeping under the stars. Part of me wanted to go see my brothers makeshift grave, yet part of me didn't want to chance running into my mother.

"I choose neither. I think it would be fun to sleep on the beach again, after all it is almost sundown again." I said, mixing the best of both choice.

We quickly made our way down to the beach. To our surprise we saw Rose again. I surprised Cody even more by waving her down. "Hi there! Do you want to join us?" I said as she got close.

"Are you sure?" She said, "I don't want what happened last time to happen again."

"You are fine. Anyway I don't think it will. I have a tighter leash on him." I said jokingly.

"Oh really?" She gave him a look that I couldn't decipher. Suddenly I heard Cody laugh behind me.

"Hey? What am I missing?"

"Its not what you are missing, it's what I am." Rose said with a giggle.

I thought about it a little. "Here" I said as I turned around and gave Cody a quick kiss, showing rose that we were together. "I guess you are going to go away now huh?" I asked a little ashamed.

"Not at all! Titan!" Soon we saw a red insect like pokemon with crab like pincers on his hands and three horns on its head. "In fact I completely understand!" We were surprised as the scizor came and put his pincers around her waist. "Me and Titan were just about to leave, what are you two doing here so late?"

"We were going to watch the sunset and fall asleep here." I said.

"That sounds fun! We should do the same. Titan? what do you think?" She looked up at the pokemon and he quickly nodded. "Then its settled! We are all officially on a double date!"

We all quickly laid out our blankets on the sand. The sun began setting a few minutes later and we all lay down on our blankets. Cody lay down first and I lay half on him as I rested my head and chest (wary of my spike) and had my right leg over his. Once more the sun lit up the sky with its hues of purple red and orange. Acting without thinking I gave Cody a romantic kiss and soon fell asleep as he wrapped his arm around me and held me.

I woke up to a beautiful morning and a warm sun spreading its warmth my head and back. I got up and stretched as I took in the beautiful morning on the beach. The sun was shining bright at my back and I noticed I was the only one up. I decided to go sit by the water and wet my feet until they woke up. During this time I began thinking about how far me and Cody will go. My mind eventually strayed onto the topic of children. When I remembered Cody and I had sex two nights ago I remembered it was unprotected, worry quickly overtook me. I walked up to Cody and gave him a kiss to wake him up a little. "Hey, I am going for a walk."

"Mhm, have fun." He said as he pulled part of the towel over his face to block out the light.

I quickly made my way to one of the top brains in pokemon physiology to get hints as to whether I might be pregnant or not. I slowly opened the door to the pokemon center and rang the bell to get nurse joy.

"Hi, how can I help you?" She said in her normal cheery voice.

"Umm…" I said, wondering how to phrase it. "If I were to… You know… have puppies. How would I go about doing that? I already know how intercourse works, but I was wondering. I MIGHT be having puppies soon and I am not ready to be a mother yet. Is there any way you could tell?"

"Well that depends. How long ago did you have sex?" she said pretty blunt.

"Umm, two days ago."

"Well its almost impossible to know this soon. Have you been in heat recently? If not then the chances are very slim."

"Heat?" i said curious. As I was raised without my mother, I knew very little about sex and my body.

"Heat is the time for most pokemon females to go into a instinctual drive to mate. In most lucario, there are 3 to 4 a year, each 3 to 4 months apart. What happens is your womb prepares itself to bear young, which produces a gradual increasing heat in your loins, where the term 'in heat' comes from. Your libido, or sex drive, goes through the roof at this point. The heat will usually last for a week or two."

"That doesn't sound fun…" I said.

"Yea, it isn't usually for those who try to resist it. They become incredibly irritable and hostile. To those who seek to mate, the heat goes away when the egg inside you becomes fertilized. How long have you been a lucario?" She asked.

I counted up the weeks "About two and a half months." I said, quickly realizing the same thing she was about to say.

"Well then you don't have much longer till you experience your first heat cycle." She quickly ran into the back. She came back with a small bottle filled with little capsules. "Here, seeing as how you said you weren't ready to experience motherhood, these will help you get through your first heat. It won't make the symptoms go away but it will help."

"Thank you so much. One more question though."

"Of course."

"I will eventually want to become a mother and I was just wondering, if I were to get pregnant, how long would it last?"

"Lucario are usually pregnant for two and a half to three months. There is usually only one pup per pregnancy."

"Thanks again!" I said walking out the door. I looked back towards the beach. I didn't see anybody come from there so I imagined Cody and Rose were still sleeping. As the beach came into view I saw that both of them WERE awake and they seemed to be talking. I walked up and greeted both of them warmly. Cody saw the pill bottle and questioned it.

"What are those for?" He said and quickly I pulled him out of earshot.

"You know how we had sex two nights ago?"

"Yes…" He said, getting a nervous look. "You arent,-"

"No, I was sitting on the beach before everyone woke up and I thought about our future and that idea popped up. Thats what I went on the walk for. I went to nurse joy and she said that unless I was in heat, the chances of me being pregnant are slim to none. I didn't know what that was at first, so she explained it quite bluntly. Long story short, I get really horny for a week or two, or until I have sex and get pregnant. She gave me these to take to help because supposedly the first heat is the worst." I explained, rather red faced.

"Oh. Anyway, I looked at the map and we actually have to get past the ocean to get to your forest. So are you up for a swim?"

"Of course." Cody called out tentacool and let him carry our stuff across the water as we raced to the other side. We swam for about 10-15 minutes until we reached the other side.

We got all our supplies off of tentacool and Cody recalled him with a thank you. We headed north for a while until I was soon remembering where we were. I stopped mid walk and started remembering my time in these woods, which wasn't much. Before my mother had left we used to come to our current location to play all day. The happy memories brought a tear to my eye as I realized how short it had actually lasted. I was soon comforted by caring arms and a soothing voice. I continued to walk on, guided by my memories to that terrible cave. At which point I knew exactly where we were. I walked east a little until I came to a mound of dirt with a large piece of bark, marked with a paw print. I walked up to the makeshift grave and placed my paw where the marking was. I hadn't realized how small I was back then as i realized my paw was almost twice as big. I couldn't hold it in anymore. Little rivers began to run down my face as I sat there next to my brothers grave. Cody quickly rushed to my side.

"Is that…"

"Y-yes… This is where I buried what was left of my b-brother when those… Mongrels were finished with him. It took every ounce of my willpower to not give up. I-I dug for almost a whole day until it was deep enough." At that moment I heard a twig snap. I had honestly hoped it would be a mightyena,so that I may take vengeance, but it was something much more surprising.

"YOU!" I yelled as my sadness was forgotten. I felt Cody cringe as I yelled and he looked to see what I was yelling at. He quickly saw what I was so angry about. Standing between the trees was another female lucario.

* * *

><p>Cody's pov now.<p>

I saw another lucario standing in-between the trees near the grave. I was taken aback as Azure jumped up. "How DARE you show your face here!"

"S-song? Oh my god, is it really true?" She said as she approached us. She looked rather old, with slight wrinkles on her face and deep crimson eyes, which were beginning to tear up.

"Yes its me. But the name isnt Song anymore. Its Azure. Now ANSWER me. What are you doing here?!"

"I am visiting the grave of my SON!" She said hotly.

"WHAT?! YOU ABANDONED US! How can you still call him your son? Had you not been so much of a BITCH, he would be still alive!" That part took me aback as I have never heard her use profanity.

"ME? A bitch? That's quite ironic. Take a good look at yourself honey, the insult works both ways."

"I didn't leave my kids out on their own when I felt too stressed!"

"Who is that?! Is that one of those human slave drivers they call a trainer? Are you his pokemon?!" Her mother said, trying to change the topic.

"Yes! I am! And I have you to thank for it too, otherwise I would have never met him! I actually LIKE it too."

"Well its too bad, you are coming home."

"With you?! I would rather be in the same boat with Aaron!"

"Yes, with me."

"You don't have that kind of power! You abandoned me, remember?"

"I do and I will, whether you are conscious or not, you wont see that human again."

"Yes I WILL! And I am willing to fight to protect that right!" I quickly backed away as I realized things were about to get intense.

"Oh just because you evolved you think you can take me? I brought you into this world I can take you out of it 'Dear'"

Azure quickly took a defensive stance as her mother lunged at her. She quickly formed her staff and blocked all the attacks her mother threw at her. She quickly grabbed Azure's staff and struggled to gain dominance over it. "I told you. You are coming with me!" Her mother said as she swung the staff at Azure's head trying to knock her unconscious. Sliding under it, Azure quickly let out a force palm to her mother's side. Her mother grunted out in pain. "You will pay for that!"

Soon the two were constantly trading blows, Azure's mother realized that she was getting nowhere. "See how you like THIS!" She said as she charged up an aura sphere. She then looked at me and smiled. I instantly knew where that sphere was headed and so did Azure. She loosed the aura sphere and sent it hurtling towards me.

"NO!" I heard Azure scream. I closed my eyes and braced for the impact. I heard another scream of pain and noticed Azure flying in front of me.

"NO! How COULD YOU?!" I screamed as I jumped to catch Azure and soften the landing.

Her mother instantly went from a look of triumph to one of worry, then to rage. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!"

"Why?! So you can hurt her some more? She is your daughter for fucks sake! You are doing a bang up job as a 'mother'! Going to finish the job?"

"Heh, if I need to." She said with a grim smile.

"Well then you will have to go through me!"

"Don't play games human, you and I both know you aren't any match for me."

"I don't care! I won't let my best friend and love become a victim to her mother! Even if you kill me, I will die happy because I know I died defending her!" This took her mother aback.

"You.. love…" She said as she recalled her time with her mate before he left. "B-but, you are a...human"

"Yes, and I DO love her! Now, are you going to worry about executing your daughter's happiness or worry about her as she is hurt?!"

"I am sorry but I can't let this happen. My daughter won't love a human as long as I am kicking. Sorry human, but you have to move."

"NO!"

"Well then suffer!"

* * *

><p>Azure's Pov now<p>

I heard him. He screamed out in pain as my mother struck him in the ribs. I heard something crack and realized that those were his bones breaking. The sound gave me a cold new rush of energy. I jumped up and summoned up my staff and swung it at my mom. This caught her by surprise as she stumbled backwards. I quickly rushed to Cody.

"Are you ok?"

"Ribs, again…" He said as he coughed. I noticed the blood he coughed up and it sent me into a rage.

"You! You have done more than enough damage to my life! Now I am going to return the favor!" I quickly ran at her as I twirled my staff. I swung downwards as my mom caught it. We quickly fought over dominance of it again. As we had the staff horizontal between us I heard Cody grunt in pain again and it gave me the strength to twist my staff hard to the left as i swept my feet out from under her. I then put my foot on her chest as she rolled onto her back. I focused all my anger into my paw as an aura sphere began charging.

"No! You wouldn't do that to me! I am your MOTHER!"

I loosed the aura sphere at her chest. "Yes I would. You're no mother… You left your son and daughter out in the wild. Your son died because of it and you almost killed your daughter. You never deserved such an honorable title." I can't say there wasn't a little satisfaction in hurting my mother the way she hurt me. "I should kill you for what you did to Aaron." I said, thinking about to do it or not. "No, I don't think that would. It would be too kind. You will now have to live knowing that your son died because of you, your daughter loves and has mated a human, and she is stronger than you."

"H-How are you so strong?" She asked weakly.

"Fighting with that 'human' has made me strong! And fighting FOR him made me even stronger!" I said, stopping myself from hurting her some more.

"I am so sorry…" I heard her say. "I know I had messed up bad. I honestly never meant for this to happen… I was just so distraught when your father left. I let stress get the better of me. I never meant for anything to happen to you and Aaron." She said as tears leaked down her face. Even though I hated her guts at the moment, I still felt a pang of sympathy for her. She was a broken woman. "I found his grave two weeks after I left. I know it was his because I felt your sad aura you left behind. If I could turn back the clock I would have never done that horrible thing. I just want to make it up to you. I want to be the mother I was supposed to be" I then heard Cody cough again. I quickly shifted my attention.

"You want to make it up to me?"

"More than anything."

"Then it will not be easy."

"I don't care! I just want my babies back!" She sobbed.

"Then help me carry Cody to the nearest town. You hurt him really bad and he needs a doctor. That isn't it. You will also have to travel with us and watch as we grow closer and know that there is nothing you can do." I said, actually giving her a chance. I was also wanting her to come with us as I had so many questions. "We need to get going now." I said, picking him up.

"Az-Azure." he mumbled "T-thank you."

"Anything for you." I replied as tears began to stream down my cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9: Bonding

Chapter 9: Bonding

I dont own pokemon

* * *

><p>Azure's Pov<p>

I ran through the forest as fast as I could. My body hurt from the aura sphere I took for Cody but I paid it no mind as I pushed myself to the limit. We broke out of the forest shortly and we ran to the beach opposite the one to Mauville.

"HELP!" I yelled as loud as I could. Soon I saw a friendly face come along in the water. Rose was coming as fast as she could on the back of a wailmer. She soon saw me carrying him and her face turned into worry and shock. She got to the beach in a matter of minutes. "No time to explain, sorry. We need to get to the pokemon center now."

"Here, get on Bubble, he will take you back across." Me and my mom did so and I noticed that there wasn't any room for Rose.

"Would you like me to get off so you can ride on his back?" I heard my mom say.

"No, you look injured and you need to be in the pokemon center. Bubble, take Azure and her friend back to the other shore, I will be swimming behind you."

With those words the wailmer turned around and started heading for the opposite beach. I checked on Cody. "How are you feeling?" I asked as I put my paw on his cheek, already knowing the answer.

"For you? just fine." He lied, grunting with pain.

"I am so sorry this happened." The wailmer made it to the other side in record time, I quickly ran to the pokemon center, not waiting for my mother.

I kicked the door open and had the worst feeling of deja vu. "Nurse Joy!" I yelled. I got a reply that seemed to haunt me.

"Oh god.." She said as I quickly put him on a gurney and followed her into the back. I tripped halfway through and landed with a crash and a whimper. My mom came through the doors at that moment and soon came to pick me up and carry me behind nurse joy.

"Y-you?" I said surprised.

"I am here… I am so sorry for everything."

"But you are more hurt."

"I am your mother, I am doing what I should have always done, put you first." I leaned in and whimpered from the pain I had put off till now. I was also put on a gurney next to Cody as he had his chest wrapped and given some painkillers. I was also inspected. I was in worse condition than I thought. I had a few serious bruises and a fractured rib.

My mom was luckier than we thought as she was left with just a few big bruises on her sides from my force palm and my aura sphere. I was given some painkillers as well and I asked Nurse Joy to move mine and Cody's gurney together. She was stopped by my mother. "Go, human, there are probably other people who need you. I will do it."

She soon moved our gurneys together and I scooted closer to Cody, taking his hand into my paws. He looked at me and smiled I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, not paying attention to my mothers look of slight disgust. Luckily, the side I lay on wasn't the hurt one as I scooted closer to cody and put his arm over me. I also motioned for mom to come lay on the bed.

"Are you sure? I know I am not exactly your favorite person right now."

"Mhm." I nodded and told her how to lock the wheels so they wouldn't roll out from under me as I slept. She eventually locked them and got into the gurney and laid beside me on her back. We all fell asleep soon after. I woke up to rustling beside me as my mother was getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"You, Aaron, how things might have ended if I hadn't folded." She turned around and started petting my cheek. "You really love him dont you?"

"Mhm…"

"Even though I dislike it being a human, I am happy for you. I am so sorry for attacking him. I know you are angry about it."

"I forgive you. I dont know if I can forgive you for everything, but I can start with that. I could forgive you for a whole lot more if only I understood why you did what you did. I just have so many questions."

"Well ask them. You deserve the answers after all I have put you through."

"Don't talk like that… Not all of the things that happened were bad. I honestly have to thank you for bringing me an Cody together. You are the reason I am so strong. You have done more than you think." I said, thinking of where to begin with my questions. "More than anything, I want to know WHY. Why did you leave us? What could have been so terrible? Everything seemed to go so smoothly."

"Well it all began when your father left. Even though everything seemed to go well, it was all going terribly wrong. Food was becoming short, the winter was drawing near and out of cowardice, I ran. I didn't want to risk us all being killed by the cold and starvation. I knew we all wouldn't make it and i thought if I left and decided to starve myself and run away, you two would be able to fend for yourselves. I honestly didn't realize I put you so close to a den of mightyena. I still get… depressed when I think of how I was the reason Aaron died." She soon began crying. I then got up, ignoring the pain in my side and gave her a hug.

I soon began to see things in her perspective. Instead of leaving us for her own benefit, she left us for ours. "I forgive you." I said, uttering words I thought I would never hear. "I don't think I can forgive you for the death of Aaron, but I can forgive you for everything else." I said, starting to tear up myself. "What about humans? Why dont you like them?"

"Thats… another story. This takes place long before you were born. I used to be a trainers pokemon." This news caught me off guard. I knew my father was a tame pokemon but i never expected it from my mother. "He wasn't too bad, but whenever I lost, he would hit me. A lot. I eventually escaped from him and I haven't trusted a human since."

"Well I will change that. I honestly think when he wakes up you should atleast make an effort to get to know him." I motioned to cody with a nod of my head.

"Ok, I will try. For you."

"Thank you… Mom" I said, actually calling her Mom for the first time since she left us.

"No, thank you Song… I am sorry, I-I mean Azure. Thank you for giving me a second chance."

"You are welcome. As for the name? Call me by whichever makes you feel more comfortable." I said as my old name grew on me again.

"I think I will call you by Azure. It is a beautiful name and it fits so perfectly. I am almost ashamed I didn't come up with it." She gave me a small smile and I let out a giggle as she said this.

I yawned again as sleep began calling my name again. "Go sleep. You need it, and I think your human's side is getting cold." I smiled and hugged her again.

"Thanks again mom." I said as I lay back down, putting Cody's arm back around me, falling asleep again.

When I woke up again, a very loving hand was on my face. I opened my eyes to see Cody staring back at me. I got up and he looked past me.

"How is she?" He asked in a low whisper.

"Mom? Oh, she is doing fine."

"Hey, you seem nicer toward her all of a sudden."

"Well… She is my mother after all, and I finally got some answers. She took all the blame and apologized for everything, I personally thought it was pretty big of her. She explained everything, from abandonment, to her problem with humans."

"What all did she say?"

"I…" I stopped unsure of whether to say anything. "I think this isn't something I should discuss without her. Its pretty personal and I don't want to start off my new relationship with my mom by telling everyone her life story." I said. "Sorry."

"It's ok. I understand. Here comes nurse joy."

"Good good, you are awake! I have a very worried young lady with a scizor up front wondering if she can visit. Would you three like company?"

Three? "Mom?" I turned to see my mother, who was now awake. I grunted in pain as I moved too fast and my side flared up in pain.

"You lay down young lady, you are hurt." Mom scolded me.

"Ok. Cody? Would you like Rose to come visit us?"

"Sure. Why not?"

Nurse joy quickly left and returned with the friendly brunette who wore a worried look, trailed by her hulking scizor. "Oh my god. What did you two get into? Broke ribs on both of you. And who is this?" She asked.

I quickly responded by hugging mom and saying "My mother. Can't you see the family resemblance?" I said as I leaned my head near hers so we were cheek to cheek.

"She is very pretty. Where was she? I didn't see her with you when you two left for route 119."

"She wasn't with us then. My brother and I were separated from her when we were young." I said.

"Dont lie to her, child. Not for my sake anyway. We weren't separated, I abandoned them."

"Oh…" Rose said.

"No. You didn't abandon us. We got separated… If you had abandoned us you wouldn't have had our best interests in mind as you left."

"Wow… You must be a very strong woman to be able to leave your children so they could survive. I wouldn't have been able to do that. The decision would have been too much. Anyway, what happened to you three? You look like you got into a fight with a tyranitar."

My mom looked down in shame. "It is my fa-" I quickly interrupted her before she could take blame for something she didn't really do.

"No, it isn't. I am the one who instigated the fight, I could have just shared his grave space and mourning time with you and not start a fight."

"Why do you keep defending me? I am a terrible person…"

"No. You are my mother I defend you because I love you. I looked at things you did through a different perspective and I realized, the whole time, you had the best intentions at heart, and right now you are just blaming yourself for everything out of guilt. I started the fight." At that moment I saw my mother's eyes tear up and she hugged me.

"I honestly dont know how you can be so forgiving. I put you through hell and here you are, still loving me just as much as when you were a new puppy."

"Aww. This is sweet." Rose said to Cody. "I am glad they are making up, I always love seeing happy endings."

"Come here." I told Mom. "You are going to learn that not all humans are bad."

She sat down beside me and Cody as she was told.

"Cody is the nicest person I know, so he is a good place to start." I said. "I am going to leave you two alone. Rose? Would you like to come with me as I get something to eat? I am getting hungry and I am sure I am not the only one."

"Sure!" She said cheerily. "Titan, lets go."

* * *

><p>Cody's Pov now<p>

I was a little nervous to be left alone with her mom. I figured she wouldn't hurt me but, it was still a little awkward. She eventually broke the silence "I am sorry… I regret hurting you. I know it must hurt pretty bad."

"Not really. This wouldn't be the first time I have had broken ribs… it wouldn't be the first time I got hurt protecting Azure either" I said with a pained laugh.

"Really?" She said with a hint of amazement.

"Mhm. We were on an island in a cave, I was trying to make her stronger and she was taken. A big man was going to… hurt her" I said pausing, not wanting to worry her mother too much. "The man was big, muscular, and looked like he fought machamps for fun. It didn't stop me though. I distracted the man long enough for her to get away. I got 3 broken ribs and a broken arm. That was when she evolved."

"So you really meant what you said? About loving her and wanting to protect her, even to the death?"

"Yes."

"I think you will do." She said. I gave her a quizzical look.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I am giving you my blessing." I felt relieved when she said that. One thing I have learned in life from others is that unhappy in laws is almost always bad.

"Thank you…" I said realizing I don't know her name.

"Call me Eris." She said. I could tell her standpoint on humans was changing.

"Thank you Eris." I said. "I plan on taking good care of her."

"What all did I miss?"

"What do you mean?"

"What did I miss? I want to know what happened after I aba-...I mean, we got separated."

"She told me about quite a few events from before she came to be in my care. She had told me shortly after Aaron died, she buried him. A few days later she had been found by some nice people who took her to a place where orphaned pokemon could find loving human families. She told me about her time there too. She experienced a lot of things there. She never said how much time she spent there but I think might have been close to a few months. My parents decided to adopt her and bring her home. I saw her and I instantly felt a bond. She was a very energetic puppy though".

"Mhm. She was always so happy before we separated."

"She was just a little sassy but I think she grew out of most of that after she evolved. I think she does it on purpose now. It was her idea to go out on this crazy adventure too. She wanted to be strong, she told me. She wanted to be strong so nobody can push around the ones she loves. It was because of the death of her brother, and recently from what I suffered in the cave."

"She was always a little headstrong." Her mom said with a giggle.

"She gets it from her mother."

"I am flattered. But I am not strong." She said, looking down.

"Yes you are. I just think you are just a victim of fate. You seemed to have had some hardships thrown at you in your life. You seemed to handle them well."

"Thank you Cody. She forgot to mention you had a silver tongue."

"Anyway, she somehow managed to talk me into going on and adventure. We left soon and she was very excited. She did amazing on her first battle. I was worried, as she was still pretty small. I remember one morning," I said with a chuckle "She was hitting a tree to get tougher. She had been hitting it for a while I guessed, but just as she was about to stop, a piece of bark flew off and just barely tapped her on the forehead. It didn't hurt her, but she was given a fright."

"I wish I could have been there for that." She laughed.

* * *

><p>Azure's Pov now<p>

I heard my mom laugh at something Cody said. "What are you telling her?" I said as Rose, Titan and I walked in with some bags.

"Oh nothing. He was just telling me about your first battle."

"Yea, sure mom, I am just going to act like I believe that." I said playfully. "Anyway, how are you feeling?" I said directing the question to both of them.

"Not too bad. I was having Cody fill me in on what I missed. I really appreciate you helping me get over this."

"It's not a problem, Its the least I can do. If you didn't notice, you didn't come out of that fight completely unscathed either."

"Hey, wait a minute. Cody? Do your parents know you are hurt?" Rose questioned.

"No.. I hadn't thought about them."

"Do you have a cell phone?" She asked.

"Yea, its in my front pocket." He said. I was quick to come up and get it for him. I decided to tease him a little and "accidentally" brushed my paw against his manhood. I quickly blushed and stuck out my tongue. I did the same thing with the other pocket because I had went to the wrong one first.

"Here you go." I handed Rose the phone.

"The unlock code is 1754."

"Ok I got it." She waited for his parents to pick up. "Hello? Is this Cody's parents? I am Rose. No, no he isn't dead. He is in the mauville pokemon center. He has two broken ribs and Azure has one or two fractured ones herself. Yes, he is awake. Ok I will give it to him." She handed the phone back to me as I held it to Cody's ear.

"Hi mom"

"What have you got yourself into now?!" I heard because Cody's phone was quite loud to my sensitive hearing.

"Nothing mom. I am fine."

"Fine my ass. You are in the hospital AGAIN, with broken ribs AGAIN! Me and your father are going to head to mauville tomorrow to come visit. Before you go can you hand Azure the phone? I need to tell her something real quick."

"Ok..You do know she can't reply right?"

"Its ok… she probably wouldn't reply anyway" I held the phone up to my ear. "Hello? dear is it you?"

I let out a small bark to say yes. "You might want to walk away for this." She laughed. "Are you away from everyone?" I let out another bark. "Next time you might want to hit the start button on the washer." She said, with a big laugh. I whimpered as my tail stopped it's gentle wag. I also began blushing a little and turned beet red, earning some questioning stares. "Its ok dear, I won't tell anyone. Use protection! As nice as it would be, I don't want grandpuppies yet. Bye honey! " I barked one last time and put the phone back in Cody's pocket, still blushing a bright red.

"What did she say?" Cody said with a grin.

"I will tell you later. It isn't quite appropriate." I said earning more glances from Rose and mom. "Anyway I am pretty sure we are all hungry and I brought chips, dip, sandwiches, and a tv remote!" I pointed the remote at the tv and turned it on and decided on a station we all wanted to watch as Rose passed out the sandwiches.

Rose and Titan eventually left when it started getting late. Mom eventually left for a while saying she needed to think. "So what did my mom say earlier that had you so embarrassed?" Cody asked taking the chance.

"Oh…" I said, beginning to blush again. "I MAY have accidentally forgot to hit start on the washing machine….I don't think your dad figured out, but i was advised to use protection. She doesn't want grandpuppies yet."

"That does bring up an interesting question. If we were to have children, where would each of our genes take over?"

"I am not quite sure. I think I might ask nurse joy."

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Duh, its not like I will tell her 'Hi me and my trainer had sex, what will our kids look like?' I will make it discreet like last time."

"Well there wasn't any beating around the bush there." He said. I laughed and gave him a kiss.

"I would have been as blunt as she was. When I went to ask her about the pregnancy thing? She described almost every intimate detail about a females heat!" Without me knowing my mom came back into the room. "Well maybe it won't be as bad. I pretty sure my mom will help me through it."

"Help you through what?" She said as I jumped, hurting my side a little.

"Umm… My first.." I said, stumbling over the words.

"Your first what?" she said playfully as she pulled on my ear.

"My first heat…" I said, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh.. Of course dear. I can't say I remember mine with too much pleasure. I'll teach you the tricks of the trade until you are ready to start having little ones of your own."

"Thanks mom." I said.

"Of course, you DO realize you will be in total bitch mode, and not in the good way, right?"

"Yes… I was also told I would experience it soon. I am not too excited."

"Dear. I have been alive and a lucario for countless years and I am still not excited to learn its coming."

I soon noticed Cody was sitting there feeling quite awkward as we were having our girl talk, so I changed the subject. "Are you excited to see your parents tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course I am. i just wish they weren't so worrisome. It can get on my nerves a bit."

"As a parent, you want to do the very best for your child and that usually does involve a fair bit of worrying. I can't tell you how many times in a day I would wonder if my little daughter was all right after we got separated. I worried about everything. Was she ok? Was she alive? Would I ever see her again? Would she ever accept me again if she does? All of those questions have done their fair share of plaguing my mind ever since I left. Being a parent is a very worrisome job." Mom said with some sadness in her voice.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"You know how I said when you had to come with us? I think I changed my mind… If you really want to go, I won't stop you." I said, looking down, not really wanting her to go.

"Thank you Azure… But I am not making that mistake again. I already will never see one of my babies again. I am not going to let you slip away again because I have a slight irritation against most humans." She said pulling me into a hug, which surprised me because she never really showed signs of affection.

I hugged back and said "Thank you, I honestly don't want to see you leave again."

"Like I said, that isn't a mistake I am going to make twice. Cody?"

"Yes? What do you need?" He asked kindly.

"Would...would you mind to have another...pokemon? I have been sitting in a forest crying long enough. I want to see some action." My mom said, surprising both of us.

"Of course. I think you would make an excellent addition to the team." I went to the bag and pulled out a pokeball. I looked curiously at the little sphere and was a little more careless than I should have been, as I managed to catch myself in it as I touched the middle button. Being put into a pokeball was an odd feeling. It felt like going down a slide and curling into a warm furry ball. Time passed like I was asleep but I could still think and dream intelligently. I suddenly felt like I was being pulled out of mud. I looked around and realized I was in the pokemon center again. My mother was standing beside me, holding the pokeball I was trapped in, smiling.

"Foolishness." She said soft, kind tone. She turned the sphere around and pressed a small button on the back.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Technically I just released you. But seeing as how Cody doesn't seem to put you in a pokeball, I don't think it matters. My trainer told me how these work, the red laser locks onto the targets dna that the first successful catch, that way the trainer won't get confused and throw the wrong ball to recall their pokemon. Here, hold this." she said, handing me the pokeball. I took it, careful to avoid the middle button again.

She then took her paw and touched the middle button. She disappeared in a flash of red light and went onto the pokeball, which had started to try and rock. After a few times, I heard a ding and I jumped, eliciting a chuckle from Cody. I jumped even higher when my mom popped out of the ball, which turned into a full blown laugh.

"Oh hush you!" I said walking over and smacking him on the arm as he continued to laugh.

"Your fur is a little.." He said motioning his hands away from his face.

I noticed my fur was standing on end and I looked incredibly poofy. I laid in the bed next to Cody.

"You know what the best part of this is?" I asked.

"The fact that you are just that much warmer?" He said in uncertainty.

"Nope. I am shedding." I said as I nuzzled his face "And I just got fur ALL in your face." I laughed as we got even. "It helps that I was…" I said, mimicking the hand motions he did to tell me my fur was standing up. I heard a rewarding groan as I saw little blue hairs cling to his face and he was trying to get it off.

"Cody?" Mom said quietly.

"Yes Eris?"

"Now that I officially belong to you, y-"

"No." he cut her off. "Neither you or your daughter belong to me. Pokemon aren't slaves. They are living, thinking creatures. I never think f any pokemon as possessions."

"O-Ok. Well now that you are my trainer, you won't….hurt me? Will you?" She asked warily.

"Never." He said. "Come here." She obliged, but cautiously. When she was close enough, Cody slowly raised his hand. She pulled back a little, wary of his actions. She soon leaned forward again but flinched as Cody began to pet her cheek. Soon she was smiling and I knew then that Cody had gained my mom's favor.

"I have to go for a walk real quick." I said as I left to ask nurse joy about the question Cody and I discussed earlier.

"Nurse?"

"Yes Azure?"

"I have another… question." I said, a little embarrassed again.

"Of course. I will answer the best I can."

Say I DID want to have puppies, I noticed that there weren't any lucario here. I haven't seen any half pokemon hybrids either so..."

"Oh well that isn't a problem, I am sure you know about egg groups. As for the half pokemon hybrid, most of the genes in a newborn pokemon come from their mother. So if you were to mate with, say a zoroark, out would come a brand new baby riolu. If the father is a different species the most it will change is some of the attributes the little person has, like how strong they are, how fast, how tough they are, and so on. Those attributes vary in every pokemon anyway so not much changes."

"Thank you again."

"Any time." she said cheerily as I walked back where Cody and Mom were.

* * *

><p>Note: Just a little look into their past. Cody also has another pokemon, so that is something interesting.<p>

Note 2: Sorry if this chapter was a little boring, as there isn't much people can do with broken ribs

Note 3: I also reached 100 visitors today! I want to thank all of those who have read, and continue to read about my story.

Note 4: As always R&R please


	10. Chapter 10: Wattson

Chapter 10: Wattson

I don't own pkmn

* * *

><p>Cody's pov now<p>

Being in the hospital again SUCKED, I thought as I woke up. My parents were on their way too, which was another minus. Its not that I don't like them. Its that the hover over me always poking around, asking if I am ok. I looked down. I was instantly greeted with my favorite pair of eyes.

"Well good morning." She said as I kissed her on the tip of her snout.

"Good morning." I said. "Wheres your mom?"

"Hmm? Mom? Mom?" She eventually called her mom some more. "I will go check out in the front." She said, leaving me with a kiss. "I'll be back."

True to her word she came back 5 minutes later, although she didn't come back alone. I heard a lot more footsteps than for just one or two lucario. I soon saw my Azure, followed by her mom and my parents. I was relieved when Azure came to lay back down with me, grunting in pain from her side.

"There… Happy?" She said jokingly. "I was yelled at." she giggled. "By both yours and my parents. Apparently checking on your mother isn't acceptable, i HAVE to lay in bed." She said laughing a little more.

"Well that isn't too bad, after all you get to lay with me." I said, getting a playful swat. I looked at my mom, who was smiling happily, next to my dad who seemed indifferent to the whole thing.

"So how long have you two been here?" I asked

"About an hour now. We spent most of the time talking to Eris. She is a really nice pokemon." Dad said. "She also told us of how you are the first human she has ever befriended since her trainer, even though she hurt you. Which makes me kinda proud. It takes a big man to forgive someone."

"Yes. I am thankful to have such a forgiving daughter. I honestly haven't asked Cody if he forgives me yet actually…"

"Because you don't have to. Of course I forgive you. I did when you made up with Azure." I said. reaching up to pet her again. This time she didn't flinch and I could tell it made her relax a little. I tried to get up a little but I was immediately stopped by everyone. "Geez. I get the point." I laughed a little pained. I looked back at my mom and noticed her unusually bright smile again. "Mom? Is everything ok? You have been smiling non stop."

"Oh, me? Nothing is wrong dear."

"Ok… If you say so."

"Mike? Eris? Would you two do me a favor please and allow me to talk to Cody and Azure alone please?"

"Of course." Dad said as he walked out of the room followed by Eris.

"Now, lets get to the number one subject on my mind." Mom said as she moved onto our bed. She lowered her voice for this part. "I know you to had sex." she said very bluntly, causing me and Azure to both blush. "I know as things get that serious there are always little… accidents. Not only in that department either. One of you makes a mistake, the other gets mad, theres an argument, things get worse." I quickly got a worried look, as the thought of me and Azure splitting up came across my mind. "I had realized that there was more than one way to interpreting the gardevoir's prediction. She could have meant you would be lovers, or together as trainer and pokemon. What I am about to say will hopefully make it the first of those two ideas. When one of you slips up, I have found forgiving them is the very best way to avoid things getting worse. It also has to be true forgiveness, not just empty words. There WILL be hitches in this road you take, know that. But if you two love each other enough, they wont matter. At times forgiving your special someone often makes you closer as a direct result. Cody, this is how me and your father have avoided divorce all these years. Now, if BOTH of you have an accident and you get rid of the poor thing, either by giving it up for adoption or getting an abortion, I WILL make you both into a few pairs of shoes. And if YOU leave this poor girl all alone with a little riolu, I WILL disown you. That's a promise." She said pretty straightforward. "We haven't given up on children in my family yet, and I'll be damned if it starts with you." She ended by looking at Azure's stomach. She immediately sensed what my mom was about to say.

"Oh no. I am not pregnant." she said with a giggle. "I am not ready for that."

"Its ok, not very many are. But when it does, it is the most wonderful thing that can happen." She said, petting my cheek.

"Oh and my mom already knows… I kinda might have said it to spite my her during our fight." Azure said.

"Well thats good. I just have to tell your dad now." That statement made me alert. "I am not sure right now would be the best time though" I let out a sigh of relief. "Oh dont worry, I won't let him do anything to come between you two. You are just so cute together." She said, catching my sigh. "Anyway I will let in Eris and your father."

"What was that about?" Dad asked.

"Well if I wanted you to know yet I would have let you listen." she said with a smile. "Don't worry, you will find out eventually. I promise."

"Ok."

"I guess I will hold off my questions for now too." Azure's mom said.

"You know, I really don't think we should be keeping secrets from our parents. Especially one this big." Azure said to me in a low whisper.

"Well, I am not sure… If we tell them then they might tell us every little intimate detail about their lives at home without us." I whispered back.

"Ohh. I haven't thought about that."

"Mhm, and besides, its not like you are pregnant." I said with a smile.

"Yet." She said returning the smile.

"Of course not yet." I said, hiding my nervousness. She wants kids. I dont know if i would be ready for that. She said the child would be a riolu but… I guess it is just the normal reaction to the idea. I thought about it some more. I realized it wouldn't be too bad because I wouldn't mind having a little scamp running around either. My mind soon turned to what my mom said about me leaving Azure. I couldn't do that. I thought, not to her. I kept on thinking until I was poked in the face.

"Hey, you went quiet." she said with a giggle as I flinched.

"Hmm? Oh I was just thinking."

"About the whole 'Yet' part?"

"Mhm."

"Oh…" she said halfheartedly.

"Hey. Not like that though. I admit the idea is a little nerve wracking but thats normal. I wouldn't mind having one. Just, not now."

"Mmh, good." she said nuzzling my neck. "I can't say i am perfectly calm thinking about it too."

"If you two would like us to leave we can." I heard mom say. I then realized we were still whispering.

"Oh, no. You are fine, we are done." I said with a smile. We went through the day as usual. Lay in bed, eat, watch tv, eat again and then fall asleep. The next few weeks went by with a rather slow pace. Mom and Dad left after the first week like last time but Rose would still visit occasionally. About two weeks had passed and then it started…

* * *

><p>Azure's Pov now.<p>

I woke up bright and fresh on wednesday of the second week. I quickly noticed something different. I felt a nice warm feeling in my stomach and I soon realized what was wrong when I noticed I was also slightly excited. I went wide eyed and realized I was starting to go into my first heat. I had began to feel a little weird the past few days and I had been a bit touchy but I initially thought I was sick. Now it makes sense as I remembered Cody say something about an odd smell. I quickly rolled over to my sleeping mother.

"Psst! Mom!" I whispered as I gently shook her awake.

"Yes? What do you need?" she said sleepily and slightly irritated.

"I.. I think it has started." I whispered, trying desperately not to wake Cody up.

"What has, dear?" She said as she closed her eyes to try and fall back asleep.

"IT started." I said, putting extra emphasis on the it to try and make her understand. It worked. Her eyes shot open as she jumped up. She quickly left the room. "Where are you going? Mom?

Hey!" I said, still in the loud whisper.

She came back soon enough. "Come with me. Quickly please." She said as I rolled out of bed. "Kiss your human goodbye or whatever you have to. You probably wouldn't want to see him for a while if you don't want a little one running around." I followed her advice and gave Cody a kiss goodbye as I whispered in his ear.

"I'll miss you." I said, and I left to begin my first week and a half of hell. She quickly led me to a room in the back of the pokemon center. "What are we doing?"

"We can't have you near Cody the whole time. You will be too tempted to relieve yourself. That would ultimately result in a pregnancy."

"Oh… He can still visit me, right?" I asked, hoping i could still see him.

"For short periods of time, yes." I felt relieved.

We went into my room which i realized is why she left. "Ok now to begin…" And I soon began to learn what to do when mother nature's gift decides to unwrap itself. She told me how to clean myself safely from some things I would rather not talk about. She told me how to best ignore the burning in my stomach later on, as it was still a dull warmth. "Now you will be tired a lot too." she said. Good, I though. Maybe i can just sleep it away. "I know what you're thinking. It isn't that easy, sadly. Maybe near the end, but not this early." and eventually I thought I began understanding the do's and don'ts.

"Alright, you stay put and I will go tell Cody." I was left alone again. I sat there bored and excited as I thought about the fact I might be seeing him soon. A few minutes passed and the door opened again. I perked up with a smile. I whimpered when I realized it was only my mom.

"Hmm. Getting that hopeful for Cody already?" she teased. "anyway, I told him what's going on and I asked nurse joy for a few of these in worst case scenario where you just cant help yourself." she said as she put a few condoms on the dresser.

"MOM! That isn't very appropriate."

"Neither would you being pregnant because you couldn't hold your heat. Anyway, the feeling of something inside you will help a little but it won't feel as good as if you are actually impregnated. These WILL be a last resort. I will also be the judge of whether you get to use them too, so you aren't just using it for a quick relief. You are a strong woman and I don't think you will have to resort to them, but it is more of a just-in-case thing. By the way, you are going to be here for the next two weeks, so make yourself comfortable.

"Ugh… This is going to be terrible." I groaned.

"Terrible is an understatement dear. Its near a living hell."

"That's comforting." I said pessimistically.

"Well I am not going to lie to you. It has driven some women insane. I have a question though."

"Ask away. I am going to be here for ever."

"What did Cody's mom need to talk to you about?"

"Oh." I said, feeling some heat rush to my face, helping out the warmth in my stomach. "She was giving relationship advice."

"You two seem so understanding though, why would you need it?"

"I think she gave it to us more as a precaution. She also told us how she figured out that Cody and I aren't exactly virgins anymore."

"Mmh. I just wished you wouldn't have told me when you did."

"Sorry." I said, frowning a little. "Anyway she said what she would do if she figured out that Cody left me alone with a riolu pup, or if we gave him away or got an abortion."

"What did she say?" My mom asked curiously.

"Long story short, if I get an abortion, I will be a pair of shoes. If Cody leaves me as a single mother, he will find himself just as abandoned as I would be."

"Good. I can honestly say I would do the same thing. I gave up everything to see you and your brother live… I just wished it would have worked to keep both of you alive. But regardless I gave everything to see you where you are now, and I would expect you to do the same."

"I feel the same way. I honestly can't think of abandoning something I made with my own body." I said i little hastily. Wow, not even two hours into my heat and i have gone and said something insensitive.

That last remark affected my mom greatly. "Yea… Neither did I." She said as little rivulets of tears began to stream down her face. I quickly got up and comforted her.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. It was a stupid and careless remark."

"No, you are fine…" She said in a shaky voice. "Anyway, I am going out to think."

"I'll go with you. That last remark was really stupid to say." I said a little guiltily.

"Ok. Thank you."

* * *

><p>Cody's Pov now.<p>

I thought about what Eris said.

"Azure has finally went into heat. I am taking her into another room so neither of you will be tempted. I know what you are thinking. She will affect you too. We have hormones that makes us give off a scent. That scent will drive most males crazy, even you. So for both of your benefit i am limiting you to 1 visit every 2-3 hours for about 10 or 15 minutes. I will be watching her so she won't sneak out. I will also be watching as you visit so I can stop her if she starts doing anything rash. You can walk so you can get your own stuff, I know it sounds a little rude but it is the lesser of two evils." Very soon after that I began to feel parented.

I would be allowed my visit every few hours and Eris was very picky about it. I went to visit her two days after she went into heat. I knocked on the door in the back of the center. The door opened to reveal Eris slightly wrinkled face and deep crimson eyes. "Come on in." She said.

I entered and was immediately assaulted by Azure's smell. Eris quickly noticed and she asked me to spray around a can of air freshener.

"How are you?" I asked Azure.

"Fine." she replied with a little hostility. "Oops… I am sorry. That dull warmth is gone, it now feels like there is a fire burning in my midsection."

"You are fine. From what you are describing I don't think I would be able to remain as level headed as you are right now."

"Dont get too at ease. She will get worse." Eris said while sitting at a desk in the room.

"So you said these last about how long again?"

"Eight to ten days." they both replied, although Azure's response sounded more of a curse against it.

"Ahh. Rose said something about wanting to go somewhere for supper tonight."

"I will have to pass. Which makes me irritated, because another double date with Rose and Titan would be nice. You can go, though." She sounded jealous.

"Not if that means I have to leave my one and only." I said sweetly.

"Aww. Thats nice but my mom will make you leave here in about 5 minutes."

"Well maybe I have to fight her again." I said jokingly.

"Pfft that wasn't a fight. You were saved by my daughter." Eris said in an equally playful tone.

I sat there looking at Azure. She seemed a lot more tired lately, I wonder if it is because of the heat.

"Anyway I think I am going to go to bed." She said with a yawn She came over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek "Good night." she said and laid on the bed. Before her mother could drive me out I returned the favor.

"I hope you feel better soon." I said. I was then pushed out the door and told to go back to my room as the door was closing. I followed the orders I was given and was surprised to see Rose sitting on my bed as Titan stood next to her.

"Sorry. Azure is feeling pretty under the weather right now. I dont think we can go tonight."

"Oh…" She said, obviously disappointed. "Well I figured something like this would happen. Anyway I wanted to take you two to dinner to talk, I have something that has been on my mind lately and I was wondering if you could help."

"I will try my best to help in any way I can." I said.

"Ok. Titan, I need you to go into your pokeball. I'm sorry." She recalled her pokemon and we walked out of the pokemon center. We eventually went down to the beach to a secluded area that was hidden from sight.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We are in a place I found shortly after moving here. Anyway I wanted to talk to about me and Titan and you were the only other person I know that won't look at me completely crazy when I ask this."

"What do you need to ask?" I said.

"I wanted to ask you how you were able to convince your parents to let you...you know, date your pokemon?"

"I didn't, They found out on their own. Azure and I were sleeping and my mom had walked in on us as I was sleeping with my arm around her. She put two and two together and she accepted it. At the time she had a gardevoir predict our future too so it also helped our case."

"Oh… So you think if I just tell them, they will hopefully accept it?"

"If they were good parents, they would never come in between their daughters happiness. And even if they don't accept it, you can leave. You are a trainer after all."

"Thank you Cody. I can see why she chose you." Rose said with a smile. "Anyway you need to get back, I am pretty sure Azure misses you.

* * *

><p>Azure's Pov now.<p>

The next week was nothing short of hell (as my mom predicted). All week I was incredibly moody and my midsection was on fire. I could barely control my urge for something inside me, which also was making my mood worse. Cody visited as often as my mom would let him, even though he couldn't stay long, I found some happiness in seeing him. It was the thursday of the third week of healing from our fight. My midsection was hotter than ever, as my mood. The need to mate was overpowering. Cody was kept away from me that day which was the worst part. When I asked why my mom said "This is the final stretch. I know you can do it. If we bring in Cody your willpower will seep away and you will do anything to try and get rid of the heat. Trust me. I speak from experience."

Well without Cody what else is there to do but sleep?! I thought angrily. I laid on the bed in the room. As i fell asleep I looked at the clock. Ugh… Its only noon. I thought bitterly. I soon fell asleep as the burning reduced a little. When I woke up I looked back at the clock. "Holy hell!" I yelled out as I noticed it said 9:37 am. "I slept for a full day!" I exclaimed.

"Mhm. You were quite tired."

After the initial shock of realizing I slept for a whole day receded, I quickly realized that it was gone. The burning, the mood, the drive to mate, it was all gone! I quickly ran up to my mom and hugged her. "Thank you for all your help. I don't think I would have been able to do it on my own."

"You are welcome. If you don't want puppies you will have to gain the willpower to follow that schedule on your own. I wont always be here to help. Other than that I think you have your life pretty under control. One more thing though." she said.

"Yes?"

Just to be sure, I would wait a week or two before you and cody decide to have sex. There are still fertile eggs inside you. I figure you wouldn't anyway seeing as how he is still recovering from the broken ribs, but just as a warning for the future."

I eagerly left my prison for the past week and a half as I went to Cody's room. "Aww, he is sleeping. He is kinda cute like that." I said aloud. I quickly went up to his bed and lay down beside him, slipping under the covers. I didn't fall asleep of course, but I was happy just being close to him after a week of limited touching. I laid there, reveling in the warmth of the covers, for about an hour until I heard a surprised gasp.

"Please tell me you didn't sneak away. Your mom might not be too happy if you did." he said slightly worried.

"Its fine. Its gone." I said happily, and then the record stopped. "Oh I am such and IDIOT!" I said.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I COMPLETELY forgot about those pills nurse joy gave me." I said as I facepalmed.

"Oh. Hey, you are fully healed right?"

"Huh? Me? Yea… What do you have in mind?"

"Well, we have put it off long enough now. I think we-"

"No, we cant, My mom said I still have fertile eggs, and besides, you aren't fully healed." I said blushing.

"Umm…. As fun as a quick little romp sounds I was referring to challenging wattson."

"Oh… Oops." I said, blushing even harder. "Yea. That sounds like the perfect thing to do actually. Lets go get mom" As soon as we told her she got ready to fight by stretching and doing small exercises. As soon as she was ready, we left for the gym. I honestly felt like a badass a little as I walked in with two lucario trailing me. The other trainers in there seemed a little intimidated as I walked in. I was approached by the elderly man that leads the gym.

"Ohh I can tell you are a person looking for a shocking time! You must be here to challenge me."

"Yes sir. Are you taking challenges?

"Why of course. Hey wait a minute. Its you!" He said as I thought he was pointing at me.

"Me? I only recall meeting you once before." I said, confused.

"No, I mean her." he said as he walked up to Eris, who seemed to be minding her own business until then. "Well look who it is. I honestly thought I wouldn't see you again." Eris looked up at Wattson and gave off a low growl. The sudden hostility took me by surprise "Now now! I know I trained you better!" he said as he raised his hands. As Eris saw this she let out a whimper and cringed.

"HEY!" I yelled as I caught his hand. "Dont you DARE hit my pokemon! I dont care what probems you have with her, you will NOT lay your hands on her."

"Your pokemon? I will have you know that is a lie. I caught her, raised her, and made her as strong as she is today."

"So YOU are that good for nothing trainer that beat her! I tell you what! I will make you a bet. One on one! If Eris and I lose, I will hand her back over to you. BUT should I win, I get to keep her. You will also apologize to her." I said making a very risky move by betting Eris.

"DEAL!" was his roar of a reply. We stepped in the field. The announcer quickly took his spot and did his usual talking before the fight. Azure quickly ran up to her mom, hugging her.

"Remember what you are fighting for. Fight for me, Cody, and your want to be free. It makes you a whole lot stronger than just fighting for yourself. That was how I was able to beat you. Now go kick butt." she said encouragingly.

* * *

><p>Eris' Pov now.<p>

I stepped into the field after sending Azure to Cody's side to tell him not to coach me this battle. I quickly took a defensive stance as Wattson sent out his strongest pokemon. Out of his pokeball came out a blue wolf looking pokemon with eggshell fur on its elbows and head. I readied myself for anything as the manectric slowly began to circle me. I soon saw him charging up a powerful attack I quickly formed a barrier of aura as I used protect. How do you like THAT? i thought remembering how he had used a disk to teach me that move. I soon ran up to the pokemon using my aura staff to catch manectric on the feet. As it fell I swung my foot up and caught him on the chin. I did a backflip to avoid any counter attack that the pokemon might be planning. He used quick attack and I tried to dodge it to no avail. I was struck in the side lightly. Being fight type it didn't hurt much. "Quick attack again manectric! Take out that weakling with your speed!"

The manectric did as ordered. It worked too. I was slowly getting hurt more and more by the fast paced pokemon. He was running up at me again. I hefted my staff, about to try and play baseball. Closer, closer… I thought. SWING! I screamed at myself. Pain exploded in my midsection. Too late… I thought in despair. I quickly looked at Wattson as I collapsed, he had his smug grin from when he was younger. I then looked to Azure apologetically. I then remembered what she said.

"Fight for me." I then realized that if I don't, she would lose her mother. AGAIN!

"I WON'T let my daughter lose her mother again!" I said, slowly getting up. I looked back at Wattson, who gave a look of surprise.

"Manectric keep up the quick attacks!" The pain wasn't entirely useless. It made me more aware, it made my reflexes better, made me stronger. Closer, Closer. SWING! This time I felt my staff connect with flesh and I heard a loud THWACK and a whimper. I looked and saw the manectric laying on its side. I took this time and charged up my aura sphere.

I then looked at the manectric. "Sorry." I said as I let the attack go. I then looked at Wattson with a glare that could kill. "You lose. You know what that means." I walked up to the evil man keeping up my death glare the whole time. He raised his hand to strike me. I wasn't scared. He threw the punch and I caught it before he could realize what was happening. "Pitiful… For someone who tried raising me strong you sure are weak…" While I still had his hand I held up my free paw and struck the him on the jaw, hard. "You didn't make me strong, my children did, Cody did, I did. I would strike you more like you did to me, but you arent worth my time or effort." I said, hoping my words would break the man. I then took the badge off of his jacket. "You dont deserve this." I said. "Good riddance, you worthless excuse for a trainer." I then returned to Cody and presented him the badge. "Here, this is yours."

"Thank you Eris… I am incredibly sorry I bet you on a battle." I then surprised everyone, even myself, and hugged him.

"No, thank you. If you hadn't, I wouldn't have had the threat of my daughter losing her mother again, and that was what gave me the strength to win the fight."

"I still feel bad."

"Don't be." I said as I released him from my hug.

"Thank you too for giving me the advice I needed to win." I said thanking my daughter and hugging her as well.

"Of course mom. You just helped me through hell, it is the least I can do."

"Now lets be rid of here. I hate that man." I said as we exited the gym. I took one last look behind me and saw Wattson laying on the ground holding his jaw, which might be broken, and crying. Good, I thought to myself, and I left.

* * *

><p>Note 1: I debated for a while and decided to do a pov of Eris, I don't think I will do them as much as Cody or Azure though<p>

Note 2: R&R please


	11. Chapter 11: Haven

Chapter 11: Haven

I don't own pkmn

Lemons in this chapter

* * *

><p>Azure's Pov.<p>

I thought about what my mom did as we walked out the gym. How she punched that man. I looked back at her. She looked at ease… Almost happy. I remember his face as her fist landed. His face wasn't one of shock, or pain. It was one of understanding. Almost as if he EXPECTED her to come back one day and take her vengeance.

When we got back to the pokemon center we saw Rose sitting Cody's bed. I was surprised to see her crying. "Rose? Whats wrong?" i said quickly running up to her, giving her a hug trying to make her feel better.

"Oh. Hey you're b-better." She said trying her hardest to keep her voice level. "I tried what you s-said Cody. They tried taking Titan from me!" She said as she leaned her head into my shoulder and cried some more. Cody came over and began to rub her back to help me make her feel better.

"Cody! What did you tell her?" I asked a little hostile, hoping the answer wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would be.

"Its not what you think. She came to the hospital while you were still...sick and she wanted to take us to supper to talk. You weren't able to go so we went to the beach in her hideout and she asked me about how Mom and Dad were so understanding about our relationship. I told her to be honest, because I didn't know what to tell her because my parents found on their own."

"Oh. Poor thing." I said.

"Well there was always that running away option. You are a trainer after all. You can support yourself with prize money and start a new life with Titan. We can even help you get started." He said supportively.

"Yea, you can come with Cody and I until you get enough money to go out on your own." I said. "You would really do that?"

"Of course." I said. "Come on. We are about to head to Lavaridge."

"Actually…" Mom said breaking her silence. "I know its not where we were going to head there originally but… I was wondering if we can go visit Aaron… I know our last visit wasn't exactly ideal."

She had a point. I wasn't exactly satisfied with my last visit to his grave. "I would like that." I said.

"I want to see it when I am not fighting my family."

"Its settled then." Cody said. "We will go do that and then we can backtrack to go visit lavaridge. I hear they have a hot spring there. Rose? Will you come with us?"

"Yes. It sounds like fun and I can be where my parents have no control over me." She began to pull out a pokeball from her belt. "Here. I need you to hold on to Titan for a while. No doubt my parents will try to take him from me again. I will come back later with all the things I need." With that she left after giving Cody a blue and white ball with red markings on it.

Cody mom and I began to pack our things as well. I had to help Cody, willingly of course, because his ribs weren't fully healed yet. When my mom was out of earshot he leaned over and said "I might need your help again...The doctors told me not to lift anything heavy and I have to pee."

I began to laugh pretty hard. "Your horrible. Besides 1 That is a pretty cheesy line, 2 I am still fertile, so you won't get me in bed, 3 you may be pretty decent sized but you aren't THAT big, 4, your ribs still need to heal. Maybe in a week or two." I said seductively. "Wait!" I quickly hopped up and went to the room where i was put for the duration of my heat. Yes! I thought as the condoms were still on the desk. Mom said give it two weeks, and Cody should be healed by the end of this week or so… These might come in handy. I began to remember the first time we had sex, sending shivers through me.

I ran back to Cody. I noticed my mom was in the room again. I quickly made my way through. Being sure to hide the condoms from view and I slipped my way to our bag. I quickly put them in a side pocket and noticed mom still had her back turned but had a smile on her face.

"You two sure don't seem to want to waste any time." she said.

I stood there baffled. "How did you know? You didn't even look!" I asked with amazement.

"I am a mother, I have eyes in the back of my head. Don't worry, you will too when you decide you want to take that step. However, I don't think our new travelling partner might like it if you keep everyone up with the noise." She said with a smile. "But remember. For as much hell I give you for this, I was at that point in my life too."

Soon Rose came into the room with an angry look. "Whats wrong?" I said. "Is it your parents again?"

"Yes. They were less than supportive about my decision. I had to lie and say I released Titan to get them off my back. Speaking of which where is my pokeball?" Cody walked over to her and gave her back her odd blue pokeball. "Anyway I am ready to go. When do we leave?" She asked quite eagerly.

"We can leave now actually. We are all packed up. We can set out for route 119 sleep there and then make it to Lavaridge over the next couple of days."

"Perfect. Lets go visit your brother Azure." She said happily. I quickly became depressed as I remembered all that happened to him in an instant. Cody seemed to realize what was about to happen as he got up and brought me over to the bed where my mother had a downcast look too. He quietly rocked me as I leaned into his shoulder trying not to cry. "Oh no… I didn't say something wrong did I?"

"N-no you're fine." I said as tears ran down my face. I tried thinking of happy thoughts. The day cody said he liked me. The night he said he loved me. The day I forgave my mom. How warm he is as he is holding me. It helped and soon I was able to control myself. "Thank you love." I said giving him a kiss to show my appreciation. "My… My brother is dead." I said, trying to stop more tears from coming out.

"I am so sorry. I didn't know he was, otherwise I wouldn't have said anything." She said walking up to mom and I, touching our shoulders.

"You are fine, Rose." mom said. "Anyway, lets go. I want to see my son's grave and pay my respects. The right way this time."

With that we left for route 119 again. We swam again as Cody rode on Bubble the wailmer again. "So, if it isn't too much of a problem… Could you tell me about your son Eris?"

"Of course. He was an energetic little riolu, as most are. He was kind, and sweet. He always stood up for his little sister, even when it was her fault. He was older than azure by a year. He always tried to be the bigger person. I was so proud of him. Don't get me wrong, i am incredibly proud of Azure too. Something just makes it different when he is gone. The day I learned he had died I cried. I cried and cried and cried. I dont even remember how long but i know it was a long, long time. When I had stopped my throat was raw and I couldn't see out of my eyes. I would have loved to see him grow up to be a strong and brave lucario."

"Yea...I couldnt have put it any other way. I cried for a few days too. Other than mom he was my only real friend. He would always stick up for me. When the mightyena came he was the one to make sure I stayed in the bushes. I dont know if i imagined it or not but right before he left this world, I could have sworn he said 'For you, little sister. I love you.' and th-then he was gone." I said, choking a little as his last words got to me and I began to cry again. Cody was quick to wrap me up in his arms and kiss me on the forehead as mom and Rose offered me comforting looks.

I decided to go get something for Aarons grave. "I'll be back. I will meet you all back at the grave.

Cody? Would you mind coming with me?" I asked, wanting to show him something.

"Of course." He soon followed as i took his arm in mine and I walked leaning my head on his shoulder. "Where are we going?"

"Someplace that was always special to me. I also wanted to pick some flowers for Aaron, like I did when we were little." I led him to an opening in the trees and i soon saw the meadow filled with a beautiful assortment of wild flowers. I heard Cody gasp in amazement.

"This place is...beautiful. When did you find it?"

"I didn't. Mom did. She tooke me when I was little. It is also where I was born."

"This looks like a wonderful place to live."

"Mhm. I think so… I wouldn't mind living here again too." I said.

"What are you saying?" he asked, obviously not catching the hint.

"I mean, after its all said and done and we finish with the whole adventure, we can get your mom and dad, along with my mom, and maybe Rose and we can build a house here."

"Well you were the one to get me into this whole adventure. You can easily get me out."

"No. You seem to like it. Besides, I like it too, and i don't think my mom would like to go back living a life of ease just yet. Not to mention we JUST got Rose out of her family and if we leave now she will be forced to go back."

"I guess we will have to see what the future holds but it sounds like a wonderful idea. As much as I would absolutely love staying here with you at my side, we need to go back to Rose and your mom." He said, reminding me that they were waiting. I was saddened by our need to leave but I soon gathered the flowers I wanted. Cody noticed my sad look and said something to make me even happier than I was before. "We can sleep here tonight you know. It is already getting late. We can set up camp by Aaron and grab a blanket and sleep here, in the meadow… under the stars. Just the two of us."

"That would be perfect." I said softly, hugging him.

We made our way to the grave. During the trip I showed cody little places from when I was younger. I wasn't surprised to see that Rose and Mom made it there first. I walked up to her and gave her some of the flowers i had gathered and laid the rest on the grave. "I miss you big brother." I said.

"I miss you, my dear child." I heard my mom say as she too placed the flowers on the grave. We hugged each other warmly, both of us trying not to cry. After we paid our respects we set up camp. "So I take it you went to Haven to get the flowers?" My mom asked referring to the meadow Cody and I were in.

"Yes. We plan on sleeping under the stars there tonight."

"Well before you go, I have to give you something." She said warmly. I followed her to our bag and pulled out a condom from the stash i stole from the room in the pokemon center. "Here you will need this."

"Are you sure mom? Cody is still hurt."

"Positive. You haven't slept out there under the stars with someone like Cody. I am certain you will need this. Trust me. Thats where you were conceived. On a starry night with your father."

"Ok. Thanks for giving me this but i think i could have gone without knowing that last bit of information." I said laughing. I grabbed a blanket and rolled it up neatly, stashing the condom discreetly inside. I honestly was skeptical about what my mom said but my mind would change soon, I quickly packed it anyway.

Cody and I soon set off before it got dark. Rose quickly went up to my mom after we were out of earshot and said "Did you really give her what i think you did?"

"Yes."

"You really think they are going to… you know…"

"Mhm, a place that romantic affects people. Her father and I went there to sleep out under the stars there too. We had the same mentality as they did. It was just supposed to be a romantic little sleep out, but it began to get heated from the scenery and I found I was pregnant with Azure a couple days later.

* * *

><p>Cody's Pov now<p>

We walked out into the meadow that Azure and her mother called Haven and right before Azure laid out the blanket I saw her take something out of it. Curious, I inquired about it.

"Oh that was nothing." She said with a smile. "It is for a worst case scenario…Err… maybe for more of a best case scenario?" She giggled. "Anyway come lay down." She patted the blanket beside her. I did as I was told, ignoring the slight pain in my side, which was starting to fade.

The scenery quickly took over with a romantic mood. It didn't help that Azure decided to scoot up close to me and lay her head on my chest. I reached my hand up and scratched her head, she looked up at me. "I love you Cody." She said scooting up, planting her lips on mine.

"I love you too." I said when she pulled back. I closed the distance between us as I returned her kiss. I soon felt her tongue press against my lips until i allowed her entry. At first she attempted to wrestle my tongue down with her own, but after she realized it was a losing battle she changed tactics and settled with just exploring my mouth.

Eventually we both came up for air and as we did Azure whispered quite seductively in my ear

"Your erection is poking me in the leg."

"I am sorry." I said, struggling to control myself.

"It's fine. My mother was right." She whispered again, this time nibbling on my ear.

"About what?" I asked, as shivers were running through me due to her nibbling and the heat of the moment.

She let go of my ear. "She predicted we would have sex, and she was right, unless you don't want to, but my leg is still telling me otherwise."

"I thought you w-" I was interrupted as she licked my neck. "-were still fertile." I said.

She then let go of my neck and grabbed the object that she pulled out of the blanket. She showed me the condom and I understood.

"My mom has done the exact same thing we're doing and she couldn't help herself either. She knew we would eventually give in. So, my love. Shall we give in or do you want to wait until your side is fully healed."

"My side is fine for now." I said. She then licked my neck again.

* * *

><p>lemon down below<p>

"So lets get started." She said in her seductive voice. She then moved down, moving her hands up underneath my shirt and planting kisses all down my chest. She then moved down to my waist unbuttoning my pants and pulling down my boxers to reveal my manhood. As she looked at it, she raised her paw to stroke it and gave it a lick from base to tip, sending shivers down my body. "Mmh." She moaned as she started suck on my tip a little. Little by little she began moving down my length, encompassing me with the warmth of her mouth. Soon she came up for a breath of air.

"Good." She said, licking her maw. She went down again and began bobbing her head as she rubbed herself and ran her tongue over the sensitive parts of my manhood. A few lust filled minutes passed and I couldn't contain myself anymore.

"Here it comes!" I grunted and spilled my seed into her mouth. She moaned the whole time as she gulped it down.

"Mmh, salty." Was her reply. She fondled my member a little to get it hard again. I was fully erect once again and she moved up to line herself up. She almost went down until she remembered about the condom. "Oh, that would have been bad. I dont want to be a mother JUST yet."

She got the hang of how to put it on after a few tries and she resumed her descent. I was soon enveloped by her tight warmth as she moaned quite loudly. When i was hilted inside her she leaned over and placed both paws on my shoulders, raising herself off of me a little. "I NEED you to ram me!" She exclaimed. I was quick to oblige, starting off with a few slow thrusts to tease her. "N-NOT funny!" She said, stuttering from lust. After I had my fill of teasing her I quickened my pace.

"Oh god you feel amazing!" I said, revelling in the warmth of her insides. It didn't feel as good as the first time because of the condom, It it still felt like heaven as I rammed my member inside her hot cavern again and again. After a few minutes I felt her shudder and yell as she reached her orgasm. "You're done already?" I said as I stopped. She was too entranced in her bliss to talk, so she swatted me weakly and I continued, chuckling. She had orgasmed once more before I felt myself nearing my own climax. When I felt myself about to cum I sped up my thrusts a little and hilted myself, sending my warmth inside her as she let out another yell, orgasming for the third time. With one final moan, she collapsed.

"That was amazing." I said, looking over at her as she smiled, already falling asleep.

* * *

><p>lemon over<p>

Azure's Pov now.

Ohh. The first morning was soo much better than this one. Last night was so perfect though. I thought as I woke up and unsuccessfully tried to stand. I wonder if guys have to deal with being sore. Probably not. I quickly gave up on trying to walk around and decided to lay back down. I didn't have to wait long until I was greeted by my favorite person.

"Good morning." He said with his usual loving glance.

"Good morning to you too." I said, leaning in and kissing him. "We have a problem…"

"What?" Cody said with a worried look.

"I can't walk." I said giggling as his face turned into one of relief.

"You really need to stop making me worry like that." He said with a small laugh.

"Nope, I find it fun… But I really can't stand." I laughed.

"Is there a stream or something we can clean up at somewhere near?"

"Of course. There is a lake a little ways down that way." I said, pointing west.

"Ok then, just keep me pointed in the right way." He said, picking me up bridal style and walked in the direction i pointed.

"You really didn't have to do that, I would have walked it off eventually." I said as we reached the small lake. Cody then set me down and I tried to stand again, successfully this time. "See?"

I began walking to the water with an "Ow" or an "Ooh" every few steps. Cody soon undressed and followed me. The cold water helped numb the soreness in my waist as i began to wash away our mixed fluids around my nether regions. Cody began to massage my back and shoulders like he did last time. "Hey, take your time. We dont have to be anywhere soon." I said happily as I was being massaged.

I finished cleaning down below as cody was still giving me the nicest massage. "You ever think about becoming a masseur? You have magical hands." He continued massaging me until we decided we were too hungry to stay. We made our way back to camp, with me still limping a little.

"We are back! What's for breakfast?" Cody asked, getting everyone's attention.

Rose and mom looked at each other and laughed a little. "What's so funny?" I asked a little hostile.

"Honey, its almost one o'clock. But what can I say, I honestly thought you would sleep later. I mean you DID scream a lot late last night and they WERE pretty loud. Oh my. Dear you face is redder than my eyes." She laughed. It was true, I was more embarrassed than anything and the worst part is that Rose must have heard it too.

"Yea, it kept me up a little too. I was going to see if something was wrong but your yells didn't sound like pain. Maybe ecstasy. I am not sure." Rose said, giggling. Of course she did…

"Ok, ok. So you were right you can stop teasing me now." I then heard laughing come from beside me. "Not you too! You already made me sore enough, you don't have to laugh at me. And besides, I can, and will, withhold sex."

"Well you WERE kinda loud." He said. I smacked him.

"Fine you want to laugh with them? You get to be in the same boat with them. You are grounded mister."

"Aww come on, would it help if I say I am sorry?" he asked reaching for a hug. I playfully smacked him again, giggling a little.

"No. I told you that you're grounded, you can't touch me."

"Hmm. I guess that ruins my plans for a massage again after we get back to mauville."

My ears quickly perked up. "No! Thats not fair! You are officially ungrounded." I said, hoping for one of his amazing massages again.

"Oh alright." He said moving in for a hug again, I hugged him back. "Are we ready to head to Mauville?"

"One minute. I have to say goodbye to Aaron one last time." I walked over to his grave."I will be back big brother. Thats a promise." i said to myself, and we were on our way back to Mauville City.

* * *

><p>Cody's Pov now.<p>

The walk back to Mauville was certainly more entertaining than the walk from. Rose and Eris were almost constantly teasing Azure. More than once did she run behind me and say "Cody! They are being mean to me, make them stop please."

I would laugh and say something to make them stop for about 10 or 15 minutes. We eventually got to the east beach near Mauville and we decided to stay there as the women wanted to watch the sunset. I happily complied and as Azure lay down, I gave her the massage I promised. I didn't mind either. It almost was like petting a normal house pet. Soon we all fell asleep after the sunset.

We set out for Mauville first thing in the morning, careful to avoid Rose's house. We made it through and set out for lavaridge. The road there wasn't exactly the easiest road. It started when we began being challenged by trainers left and right. I accepted most fights, while I let Azure and my other pokemon rest in between. That was the first speedbump. Then we ran into some boulders that Azure and Eris had to break. It took them a minute or two, but it eventually broke after they hit it enough with their aura attacks. That was the least of our problems when we got to the desert…

* * *

><p>Note 1: Ran into a few walls on this one so if it isn't that good i am sorry<p>

Note 2: hints to later chapters :D

Note 3: R&R please


	12. Chapter 12: Decisions

Chapter 12: Decisions

I don't own pkmn

* * *

><p>Cody's Pov<p>

The desert was terrible. There wasn't a sandstorm, like many people say there usually was. It was still quite hot, I worried a little for Azure and Eris, due to their fur, but that was the beginning. Rose and I were constantly annoyed by sand in our shoes and even Eris had said something about it getting in between her toes.

We stopped quite often to rest, and I encouraged my two pokemon to drink a lot of water the whole time we were there, even though our supply was limited. We were also getting a little low on food but it didn't bother us. Every now and then there were a few desert pokemon that would get curious and run up to us. Some wanted to battle and some wanted to figure out what we were doing.

We were almost out of the hot, arid place by nightfall. "Alright, the night is going to be a lot better, do we want to keep on walking now and sleep later or sleep and walk in the heat again?" I asked. "I for one, am up for walking now and being tired later." Everyone quickly agreed and set off again, getting out of the desert in about an hour or so. We didn't even really take the time to set up camp as we all just decided to lay out our blanket and sleep on the ground.

We woke up in the morning to find out our troubles aren't completely over.

We had to pass through a cave that was probably near a volcano because it was incredibly hot. We all let out a groan as we saw a giant boulder blocking the way. This one looked a lot smoother so we all decided to push it out of the way instead of breaking it. "Ok. On three. One. Two. OUCH!" I put my hand on the rock only to find out it was incredibly hot, earning myself a nice little burn.

"That wasn't very smart…" Rose said. "Didn't you see the heat coming off of it? It should have been quite obvious actually. Bubble!" She called out her wailmer. "Give that rock your coldest water gun Bubble!" She waited as her wailmer cooled down the rock as i sat there tending to my burn.

I was tapped on the shoulder "Here ya go!" Rose said, handing me a burn heal.

"Thank a lot." I said with a smile. Applying the burn heal to my hand, I quickly felt a lot of relief. By the time I was done Rose's wailmer had succeeded in cooling down the rock enough to touch it comfortably.

The rock was soon moved out of the way by our combined effort. The exit of the cave wasn't very far behind the rock and we soon escaped the sweltering place. We were then greeted by a kind man. "Howdy! I see you just made it out of that there cave! Which must mean y'all just came from the desert too. Are you young'ns thirsty?"

"I dont think we should take the drinks he is giving us…" I heard Azure whisper in my ear. She had a point too. There are too many people in this world we shouldn't trust.

"No thank you sir we have plenty of water, we came well prepared." I lied with a convincing smile.

"Alrighty then I'll just be on my way then, have a nice day!"

"Well he SEEMED nice." Eris said. "But that usually is the problem."

"I dont know. He didn't try to make his case better so that is another thing that is bad." I said. We continued on our way, fighting a few trainers, and finally making it into Lavaridge. We quickly made it out of the heat and into the air conditioned pokemon center, relaxing in one of the rooms. Rose went to one of her own and put her stuff up before coming back to ours to talk for a while and relax. She had Titan with her when she came back and sat in his lap on a dingy orange couch.

"So Cody. What do you plan on doing when you get done with this pokemon league? Are you going to another region and keep going to become a pokemon master?" The question took me by surprise a little. Azure looked up at me as she was laying her head in my lap, also waiting for the answer.

"You know, I am really not sure. It would really be more my pokemon's choice than mine. I wouldnt want to make them fight when they don't want to. A slavedriver is the last thing I want to become. As for being a pokemon master? I doubt it. At most I would go to one more league but anything more than that I am pretty doubtful. I think if they don't want to do another league i might use what money I earned and build my own house with the help of some of the friends I have made along the way. Like I said, I really want my pokemon to choose. What about you? Are you going to take the gym challenge?"

"I don't think so. I think I might just travel with you to see the region and maybe earn money. I only went on this trip to get away from my controlling parents. Speaking of choosing, Azure what do you want to do after all of this?"

"I am not sure… This is fun and all but I think I might want to settle down. I am not sure. But right now I am up for something really fun." she said with a smile.

"Well as long as you aren't yelling again dear I think it would be fine." Eris said with a grin, still teasing her for our romp in Haven field.

"NO! Mom! I meant going to the hot springs!" She said with a blush.

"Well the way you put it you left quite a lot to imagination." Rose said. "But that does sound really nice. I am going to go change. I'll meet you three there."

I waited patiently for Eris and Azure to leave so I myself could change. After a few minutes Eris did and it became apparent that Azure was going to wait for me. "Are you not going?" she asked.

"Yes but I was waiting…" I stopped. "Nevermind." Screw it. She has seen me naked anyway. I thought to myself, slipping out of my jeans and into a pair of swimming trunks.

We walked out of our room and we went to the entrance to the hot springs and waited by Eris and Titan. Soon Rose came out in a black one piece and we all grabbed a towel from the rack. We soon came to the steaming water which had a ton of minerals in it, making it a little foggy.

Eris was the first to step into the water. "Ooh that feels nice." She said. "Well what are you four waiting on? We came to the hot springs to actually be IN the hot springs right?" She laughed. We all slipped into the hot water with a collection of "Ahh"s and we began talking again.

"So, when do I get to fight this gym leader here?" Azure said, quite eagerly.

"Actually I was going to talk to you and your mom about that. This is a fire gym and I don't want either of you seriously hurt so I will probably call on you as a last resort. If you want to fight I won't tell you no, but if you get too injured I will pull you out."

"Heh… Fire doesn't bother me. I will fight." Eris said confidently.

"Are you sure? You will be at a disadvantage." I said, trying to talk her out of it.

"You see, thats the thing. I have been at a disadvantage my whole life. I started out with an abusive trainer. I had to escape into the wild. I was a single mother who had to leave her children, and i found out a child of mine is dead. I don't think one battle can knock me down." She said even more confidently.

"Ok then. Its your choice and I won't stop you. What about you Azure? I know you haven't been seeing much battle time lately."

"I am not sure. I want to battle but not one I know I am going to possibly lose." She said. "No. I don't think I will. Regardless of the next gym I am going to fight though." She said with a smile.

"Alright." I said, unable to come up with a decent topic. My mind was taken elsewhere when I felt Azure lean her head on my shoulder and put a paw on my leg. I looked at her and smiled. She seemed so happy and it brightened my mood as well. I put my arm around her shoulder and I felt her paw move up. I laughed a little and kissed her on the head, causing her paw to move up a little more. "Getting a little happy?" I whispered.

"Mmh." she smiled and moved her paw right near my groin. "Why? Nervous?" she whispered back.

"Nahh."

"Good." She said as she was about to move her paw all the way to her target but was interrupted.

"So Azure. What do you want for food?" Said her mom, obviously aware that something is going on.

"Umm…" She said unable to decide… "Salmon?" She said, quickly using her favorite food to get out of the question.

"Hmm. I think that is doable." I said. I tried to find a decent topic to take everyones attention as Azure moved her paw back to her target. "I wonder if they have a grill somewhere."

"You can grill?" Rose questioned. "My dad tried teaching me but i couldn't get the hang of it… I think its a guy thing, like mechanics and cars." She laughed.

We all got out and to my surprise I actually found a public grill. Rose went to the pokemart and bought some salmon, charcoal, and charcoal starter. Azure went with because we could only have the best salmon, and an abundance of it.

"We are back!" I heard Rose say. "The total was $52."

"Ok." I said, pulling out my wallet and paying her $60.

"What is the extra $8 for?" She asked, confused.

"For having to deal with this one." I said pulling Azure into a hug.

"Oh hush… I am not THAT bad." She said, giving me a playful swat.

"Well...You can still get to be a handful sometimes." Eris said. Azure rolled her eyes with a smile.

After an hour the food was ready and we went back to the pokemon center to spend the rest of the night watching tv under the covers with Azure's head on my chest.

That night was one of the worst nights in my life. I was tormented by nightmares all night long. The worst one was the most recurring. Azure and I were walking in a park when everything goes black. I call out her name but the only thing I hear is her screaming "Help me!" I then hear a van drive off. When I hear the direction it takes off in I quickly follow it to a building but when I get there all I hear is a scream and two gunshots. As I run in, I realize I was too late. I see her on the ground bleeding but as I pick her up she turns to dust. I would then wake up to Azure shaking me and giving me worried looks.

"What's wrong? You are crying and you were squeezing me." I touched my face to realize she was right.

"Nightmares." Would be my reply as I held her close in effort to keep her with me forever. She then held me back just as tightly.

"I don't know what it was about, but I can promise you one thing. I love you and I will try my hardest to stay by your side through everything."

After having the nightmare twice I fell back into a dreamless sleep and woke up quite tired. When Azure sensed I was awake I was surprised by a kiss. "Good morning. I know you didn't sleep well so I went outside and made sure EVERYONE knew to be quiet or they would have to deal with me!" She said quietly, laughing.

"Thank you." I said smiling. "But I was just about to get up." I said, kissing her on the tip of her snout. I got up after a few minutes, debating on whether I actually should. When I finished getting ready for the day I grabbed a bagel from my bag and got ready to fight Flannery. I exited the room with Azure to see Rose in the commons of the pokemon center with Titan and talking to Eris.

"You ready Eris?" I asked.

"Of course." She said readily.

"Well I guess I can go to cheer you on. I am sure Azure will help." Rose said with her usual smile.

"Why wouldnt I? I love seeing Cody give commands during battle. He gets so… Uh nevermind." she said, a little embarrassed. Eris and Rose didn't tease her for that comment but laughed a little and we went through the gym and eventually found our way to Flannery. I was surprised to see that she looked almost the same age as me.

"Hi. I am the gym leader here. Ready to battle?" She said a little cockily.

"As long as you are. Eris? You want to be first up?" I said.

"Yes." She walked into the ring and took an offensive stance, forming her staff, as Flannery threw out her first pokeball. Out came a large slug made of lava.

"Eris quick! Use your aura sphere!" She did as told and charged up the sphere rather quickly as she launched it faster than the eye could follow to the slugma. Direct hit! I said to myself. The slugma seemed hurt by it but not too badly.

"Slugma, use smog!" The pokemon did exactly as it was told. It soon began breathing a black cloud that encompassed the gym, forcing Eris to breath in the toxic gasses. I covered my nose and mouth with my shirt. Azure did the same thing using the side of my shirt though.

"Fan it away with your staff!" She did but I could tell it had already done some damage.

"While she is busy use overheat slugma!" The sluglike pokemon soon began to sputter a few flames and then let out a huge conflagration around Eris. I didn't hear a scream out in pain which worried me. When the flames cleared I had noticed she had used protect. I then thanked everything for her quick thinking and then brought my mind back to the battle. Flannery noticed this and said "Use your take down!" The slugma then started its headlong charge towards Eris, who lowered her staff to lull the slugma into a sense of safety. When it was too late for it to change course Eris readied her staff and swung it at the slugma's head, knocking the poor pokemon out of the fight for good. I felt a rush that she was able to pass the first pokemon. Flannery then sent out a second slugma.

"Start this fight with a flamethrower!" She said, hoping to try and use the type disadvantage to put Eris out of the fight.

"Quick, protect!" I said, hoping she was fast enough to avoid the damage. She threw up her aura shield and I was relieved as the flames passed harmlessly to either side of her. Flannery saw this and knew protect couldn't be used more than a few minutes.

"Keep it going! Her shield won't last forever!" She was right. Eris' shield began to fade and she was soon encompassed in flames. I heard her scream and she fell to one knee. When the flames cleared Flannery yelled "Now use take down!" This time she wasn't fast enough to hit the slugma and she was hit in the chest hard by the "running" slugma. She was knocked down and rolled a few feet as I ran up to her. "YES!" Flanery yelled in triumph.

I heard her whine when I approached. "Don't hurt me… please." She said weakly shielding her face.

I looked at her. "Why would I hit you?"

"I-I lost a fight. You should be mad at me." She said in despair.

"No, I am not mad. You did great. You deserve a rest." I said, putting her into her pokeball. I then walked back to my side of the ring and threw out my tentacool. "Tentacool, use your water gun!" I said, now using the type advantage. The water struck the slugma and i could tell it did quite a bit of damage. "Finish it with your bubblebeam!" I said. The poor slugma was not ready for the attack and fainted.

"No! You will pay for that. Go torkoal!" She said as she threw her last pokeball. I was barraged by memories as I looked at the fire turtle. I snapped myself out of it and focused back on the battle. I noticed something funny about tentacool though. He started glowing and it took me a minute to realize what was happening. When the light faded, a giant blue jellyfish pokemon with two large pincers coming from below and large red orbs on top of it's head. As it finished evolving it used an attack it seemed to learn on its own as it sent circles of water around the torkoal dealing damage to the pokemon. It quickly got up and used take down on tentacruel. I could tell it did some damage because tentacruel stopped floating a little.

"Tentacruel." I said, feeling a little weird at calling it a different name. "Use water gun again!" He complied, using the move once more, finishing off the torkoal.

"NO! How could I lose? My brute strength failed?" She said downcast. "Anyway here is your badge like the pokemon league rules state." I quickly ran up to her and took my badge. I was then almost tackled by Azure as she hugged me.

"Good job, you won!" she said.

"No I didn't, my pokemon did." I said, not trying to take all the credit.

"Wow. You and your lucario seem pretty friendly."

"Yea. We get to be that way." I said smiling.

"Ok…" She said with a slightly disgusted look. "Thanks for the awesome battle though." She said. "I will have to re-evaluate my battle style if I want to fight you again." She waved us off as we left her gym and I soon went to the pokemon center to get Eris some rest.

When we got back I handed Eris' pokeball over to nurse joy who went to a machine. She came back to me and handed my back my pokeball saying "Your pokemon's wounds are healed, but it is still tired. I would normally suggest rest, but here in Lavaridge we have the hot springs. I would throw it in there for a while and she will be good as new in about an hour." she said cheerily.

"Ok, thank you nurse joy." I looked back at Azure and Rose who were smiling.

"Well, I will go get my swimsuit on again." Rose said, already knowing what I was about to say.

* * *

><p>Azure's Pov now.<p>

"Come on! We have to get you into your swimsuit too." I said dragging him to our room.

"Wait, 'we'? Are you going to dress me?" he asked, laughing.

"I just might if you don't hurry up. My mom needs you to take her to the hot springs." I said, sticking my tongue out at him as we walked through our room door.

"Hmm… You seem to be quite fond of sticking that tongue of yours out. next time I might have to do something to make you stop that." My mind immediately went into the gutter.

"And if I decide I like this 'punishment' you will inflict on me?" I said seductively.

"Well, I guess you will just have to find out." he said as he dropped his pants and grabbed his swimming shorts.

"I guess I will." I said with a smile as I closed my eyes and stuck my tongue out once more. I got the shock of my life when I felt something GRAB my tongue instead of rest on it. My eyes shot open to realize Cody had my tongue in between his thumb and index finger. "HEY! LET THAT GO!" I said, thankful I speak with my mind instead. "That is definitely NOT what i wanted, and you know it!" I said.

"Well maybe you should have been more clear." he said, laughing. "And besides. You are rushing me so we can go to the hot springs. Maybe we can sneak back when everyone goes to bed and have fun there in the nice hot water." He let go of my tongue and he continued to slip on his trunks.

"Hmm. I don't know, it depends on how I am feeling at the time." I said with a laugh as we were walking out the door.

"Oh so this whole relationship is centered on you?" He said as we walked through the commons and waited by the entrance to the hot springs.

"Duhh. Isnt that how it is in normal human relationships work?" I joked.

"Well this isnt a normal human relationship." he said with a laugh.

"Oh fine. I guess I can give you SOME control too." i said sticking my tongue out again, not learning my lesson the first time. He was quicker than I thought and soon I had his fingers clamped around my tongue for the second time in 5 minutes. '"I can use some help here." I said as Rose walked over by us.

"What is going on exactly?" she said with a confused look.

"Well… It started when Cody was changing. I joked around a little and Cody joked back, so I stuck out my tongue like I usually do. Only this time he said he would 'punish' me if I did it again. So me being the excitable little dog I am, took it the wrong way and I closed my eyes. Error 1. I then proceeded to stick out my tongue again. Error 2. Next thing I knew, we ended up in this position. Now I need your help to make him let go." I explained.

I heard a burst of laughter when I finished up the small story. "Well it sounds as if you got yourself into this problem. I don't like to interfere on things like this. Sorry." Rose said, still laughing a little.

"Rose? Can you grab Eris' pokeball off my belt? Its the middle one." She did as she was asked and she even released mom. "Thank you." He said as Mom appeared in a flash of light.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Mom asked as she saw me.

"Nothing. I am about to solve the problem." I said confidently. I quickly widened my eyes and in my sweetest voice I said "Cody will you please let go of my tongue? I'll be good." Success! I thought as I heard a groan.

"Fine. You win for now." Cody said as he released my tongue from his grip.

"Thank you. Your fingers were beginning to taste bad." I joked, resisting the urge to stick out my tongue for the third time. "Anyway the hot springs aren't getting any warmer." I said cheerily. We all went into the warm water as Cody began the conversation.

"Well we are halfway through the Hoenn League gym battles. We go back to Norman in Petalburg next. I don't think it would be too bad to visit mom and dad again too. I know they would be happy, and I haven't been in my room in about 2 months now. It would be nice to sleep in my own bed again."

"Mhm." I said, leaning my head on his shoulder again. "Unless Rose decides to come with us. Then we might have to sleep on the couch." I didn't mind if it came to that.

"No I think I can take the couch. After all, you two need your privacy." She said with a sly wink.

"Oh come on. You can't say you haven't tried anything with Titan." I said laughing a little.

"We haven't actually. I want to wait and make it special. Something like you did in your.. Heaven field or something."

"Haven" I corrected her. "And i guess that means you are coming with us?"

"Why not? It would be a nice chance to see your hometown."

"Its settled then. We can go get norman's badge visit, visit my parents, and hang at my house for a couple of days." Cody said.

"Wow, such a plan maker. You should become a strate- Oops nevermind you technically already are." I said.  
>"You know, I have thought a lot about it and I realized that I might not want to fight too much anymore." Mom said. "It is getting too much for me. I am not as young as I used to be."<p>

"Aww come on mom, you are still young. You can still kick some tail, you kicked mine pretty hard that day. Saying you don't have much fight in you, pfft." I said.

"You are sweet, but I know better. The strain is getting too much for me. I think I might fight when all else fails, but, unless Cody needs me to I am going to be a sideline pokemon. You haven't seen much action in the past few days either, and I feel like I am taking away some time for you to kick tail. Besides, it is custom for the older generation to step down so the younger ones can have their turn."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive, now don't worry about me. I might decide I want to fight every so often and I will, but some days I get tired and don't feel like doing much."

We talked for another hour and then left when the stench of wet dog became overbearing to us. We all returned to our rooms to dry off. "Good night." Rose said. "I don't plan on coming out of my room for the rest of the night. Being in that water has made me tired."

Cody, Mom, and I all filed into our bedroom and watched tv until Mom fell asleep.

"Cody?" I asked quietly.

"Hmm?" he said, nearly on the verge of falling asleep himself.

"I have been thinking."

"About?"

"I have been thinking about what my mom said. How she doesn't want to fight anymore. I think I am slowly coming to the same conclusion."

He sat up "How come? What makes you come to this conclusion?"

"Well I have realized a pattern. All we do nowadays is fight gym leaders and walk around. It has gotten boring. Don't get me wrong, I love seeing the world, but I just don't know how much longer I can do it before I begin losing interest."

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I am not sure. Part of me wants to keep going and seeing the world with Rose and you, but part of me is wanting to settle down, become a mother, and live a relaxed life." I could tell the last part put him on edge. "Hey, are you ok? You tensed up at me mentioning children."

"Its nothing. Pokemon mature faster than humans, and right now, I would be considered a little young to have a child. If it is what you want i am all up for it but I am just a bit nervous with ideas like 'Will the kid like me?' or 'Will I be a good father?' or 'Will my parents agree with the decision?'"

"Listen." I said, grabbing his chin like he does to me when I get worried or sad. "For starters I am pretty sure the child will love you, you would be his father, and I can't see you doing anything that would make him hate you. Two, you have made an excellent trainer to pokemon that you DON'T have a special affection for, I am pretty sure you will make an excellent father to a pokemon that we would make together. Three, I am pretty sure your parents would agree without a question. If they wouldn't, why would they let us be together in the first place?" I said, putting all three of his fears to rest.

"Thank you, I guess we can talk to Rose about it tomorrow on the road back home. If she does we will probably have to find something for her to do, maybe give her some money to continue her trip." He hugged me and yawned. "You know what sounds really nice?"

"What would that be dear?" I said, getting pretty tired myself.

"We should go on a legitimate date. Mom gave us those nice clothes and we haven't used them yet."

"Mmh that does sound fun." I said as I lightly pushed him down on the bed laying my head in his neck. "Anyway, you go to bed. I don't want you tired, because then I would have to carry you." I said laughing.

The next morning was quite uneventful. We packed up all our things and began our long trip home at noon as I still thought of our conversation last night. One way or another I will convince him to have our house built in Haven Field.

* * *

><p>Note 1: For starters plot plot plot X)<p>

Note 2: sorry this took longer than i anticipated i was being stupid and not focusing haha

Note 3: R&R please


	13. Chapter 13: Home

Chapter 13: Home

Note i don't own pkmn

* * *

><p>Azure's Pov.<p>

The walk through the desert was nowhere near as bad as it was last time because we had walked through it by night. We weren't the only ones who had this idea, and we were challenged by a couple trainers who were training there in the night to escape the harsh rays of day.

We were lucky enough to get out of the desert before the first rays of day. I decided to hold Cody back and watch the sunrise with him.

I was honestly too tired to watch it because I don't remember much of the beautiful colors more so me laying my head down on his chest falling asleep.

I awoke about midday quite tired and I realized that Cody was not under me like usual. I sat up quickly, trying to figure out where he went. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw him by a fire cooking some fresh food. Rose and Mom were sitting by him, eating a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Breakfast food? This late?" I asked sarcastically.

"Of course. After all we DID just wake up." Cody said with a smile.

"Speak for yourself." Rose said. "I couldn't sleep. I never can if the sun is up."

"Aww poor thing. We can rest all day if you want." I said, sympathetically.

"No you are fine, I really kinda want to see your house so i can walk."

"It isnt much really. Just four walls and a few rooms." Cody said.

"Well still. It is the place of your childhood, and people can tell a lot about a person by where they grew up."

"If you say so." He said, handing me a plate. I thanked him with a kiss and began to quiet my growling stomach.

When we had all finished eating and packed up to go. I went up to Cody as we were beginning to head south down to Mauville again. He began a small conversation by saying, "You know I have been thinking a lot about what you said the night before. I think you are right. This is getting kinda repetitive and monotonous. I just have one question though. If we DO decide to settle down, where would we?"

"I am not sure. Where would you like to go?"

"By your side." He said, giving me a warm feeling inside.

"I think I can make that happen. I have been thinking about one place though. Far away from unwanted stares and rude people who don't appreciate our kind of love. I know this might sound selfish a little but, if you want… Maybe we can go and build our very own dream house in Haven?

"Of course. I would have to see about getting a LOT of help with it and hopefully it won't cost too much. But otherwise I think it is a wonderful idea."

"But what about Rose? Have you said anything to her?"

"No… I think we should do that now before the time gets any worse. I mean we are about to pass up her parents house." He said. "Rose?" We waited for her to walk over closer to us.

"Hey, whats up?"

Azure and I.. We have been thinking. This whole trainer adventure was getting a little boring and we have decided to stop this adventure. I know you just joined it and we can understand if you feel a little angry but we want to try and make it up to you. Is there anything you would like to do before we go our separate ways?"

Rose got a downcast look and replied. "Oh… Well I have been thinking too, and I figured this wouldn't last forever. I was thinking maybe… That I could stay with you three? My parents are not going to be friendly towards Titan and I certainly don't want to put him through that torment. I know my parents would look at me differently a well. I also have gotten kinda attached to those cute blue faces." She said with a smile.

"Thanks." I said for the compliment. "And I think it is a wonderful idea. We would be able to cut the work and make the house a little bigger."

"You two are going to build your own house?" She said in amazement.

"Mhm." I replied with a smile. "It will be costly, but I think we can afford it." I said "And if we ever need any money I am pretty sure we could always battle to get any money or HE could get a real job." I laughed.

"Oh, don't worry. I think I have enough to cover the expenses of my portion then. I even have a machoke in storage that we could use to help with construction."

"That sounds great. I am ok at drafting and I could get my dad to help with the wiring and plumbing. If not he can hire a person for it." Cody said.

We eventually came to Mauville at around 6 o'clock. "I am honestly looking forward to sleeping in." I said with a yawning. "And poor Rose has been up for over 24 hours."

"I told you I am fine." She said with a laugh.

"Well… I don't think you want to go sleep JUST yet. I called a nice restaurant in advance. I would hurry that little tail up and get on your dress. We might be late for our reservations." I ears perked up at this.

"Really? Thank you." I said giving him a big hug.

"Rose I would dress nice too. I got a table for four. Azure has been wanting to go on another double date, and I figured that I can buy you and Titan food, because of the fact you didn't get to see much of the region with us."

"How kind of you." She said smiling. "I better go to our room to get something nice."

She left and Cody and I were left in our room alone as mom was nowhere to be found. "Hmm." I said as I was slipping into my dress.

"'Hmm' What? Is something wrong?"

"No… I just haven't seen Mom around lately." I said a little worried.

"You know, come to think of it, I haven't seen her since we came into the city." He said, slipping on his pants.

"Yea I know. I am getting a little worried. Come here and let me tie your tie."

"Well you go and hold the reservations and I will go see if i can't find her. She can't be too far."

"Ok. I will go see if Rose is ready. What is the name of this restaurant?""

"The Silver Plate."

"How original." I said with a laugh. "Ok, I will go see if Rose knows where it is. If not I am pretty sure we can find it on our own."

"I CAN give you directions. You know that right?"

"Yea but it is a lot more fun if we find it." I said, sticking out my tongue. Luckily I was far enough away from him that I could remember what he did in Lavaridge before he could grab it. "HA." I said triumphantly. "Now go bring back my mom please. I am worried something happened to her." With that I walked out the door to Rose's room.

I knocked on her door lightly. "Who is it? I am not ready."

"Its me." I said.

"Oh, ok. Give me a minute…" I waited patiently as she got dressed. "Ok I am ready." She said, swinging the door open to reveal her in a red dress with flowers down the side. "Wow, you look beautiful!"

"You too." I said, staring in amazement at the dress. "Where'd you get it?"

"A nice little boutique here in the city. So, where are we going? Wait… Where is Cody?"

"He is off looking for my mom. She managed to slip off and we don't know where he went. As for the restaurant? He said The Silver Plate."

"Oh I hear they have really nice food. I hope Cody finds Eris soon." She said.

"Yea. Me too." I said with worry. "Anyway, we might be late if we keep talking here."

* * *

><p>Cody's Pov now<p>

I walked quickly as I backtracked calling out for Eris. I was walking for a few minutes till I saw a faint glimmer of light. I ran to it and let out a big breath of relief. "Hey, when did you manage to slip off?" I asked.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I should have said something but it slipped my mind." Eris said a little guiltily.

"No you are fine. It is our fault a little for not basically ignoring you. I am sorry."

"What are you all dressed up for? Got a hot date with my daughter or something?" She said jokingly.

"Actually I do." I said. "Come on. She is getting worried, unless you would rather sleep out here."

"I am sorry but i would rather stay out here than go into the city where that… beast is." She said, her voice dripping with venom.

"Ok then. I will be back later with Azure to bring you some food. Is there anything specific you would like?" I asked, trying to be kind.

"Well now that you mention it, I would prefer something meaty please. Now you and Azure go have fun." She said with a smile.

"Can do. Would you like anything with your big plate of meat?"

"No dear, thank you though. Now like I said. Go have fun."

"Ok." I said. I quickly made my way to the restaurant. In hopes of getting there as Azure and Rose were finding it but i was too late. I walked through the door and was greeted by a waiter.

"How can I help you sir?"

"Cody, reservation for four. I believe the others are already here." I said calmly.

"Right this way." He said, sounding quite bored. We made our way through the restaurant. The atmosphere was amazing. There were pictures of steel pokemon and everything was incredibly fancy.

The picture that had fascinated me the most was the picture of an aggron in a nest with eggs, some of which had hatched. The picture reminded me of the future and how I too would become a parent in due time. It wasn't hard picking out Rose and Azure because everything had a natural wood color or a shiny silver.

I finally came up to the table and was bombarded with worried questions. "Could you find her? Where is she? Is she ok?"

"Yes, I found her. She is perfectly fine, she was just too uncomfortable being in this city so close to wattson." I then heard a sigh of relief from Azure as she found out her mother was ok.

"Thank you. I don't know what i would have done, had she been hurt or lost. Anyway who is ready to eat?" She said cheerfully.

"I most certainly am." Rose said, as I finally noticed her.

"Wow, you look good." I said.

"Thanks, you look quite handsome yourself actually." She said with her usual smile."Here you go." She handed me a menu.

"There are too many good things on this menu, I don't think I can decide." I said, laughing.

"I don't see ANY seafood." Azure said with a small pout.

"Here, look on THIS page." I said, turning her menu page to reveal a plethora of seafood dishes.

"Oh you are a lifesaver. I knew there was a reason I loved you." She said with a smile.

I decided to mess with her a little due to this comment. I pulled out my wallet and gave a convincing "Oops…"

"What?" Both of them said with slight looks of worry on them, as Titan seemed indifferent to the whole thing.

"I am so sorry… I forgot the money at the pokemon center in my bag. We can't eat here. Come on Azure." I said.

"Aww… I even put on my dress and everything...WAIT!" Damn my inability to lie without smiling. "Let me see that!" She said while grabbing my wallet. "You jerk!" She swatted me playfully. "You are mean." Almost sticking out her tongue as i laughed.

"Well I have to be a pain or else you will lose interest." I said, mimicking her from that morning in the kitchen. "You are just lucky I don't spank you with a spatula." I laughed again.

"Hello? I AM still here, and I would rather I DON'T lose my appetite." She said, letting out a small laugh.

The waiter came back and politely asked, "Are you four ready to order?"

We all ordered our food, and we were soon eating and talking amongst ourselves. When we had finished the food, I grabbed the food we had put in a to-go box and we walked out the door.

As we were heading back to the pokemon center I felt Azure rest her head on my shoulder and say,"That was really nice. Thank you so much."

"Of course. Anything for you. You should already know this." I said, kissing her on the forehead. "You look absolutely stunning tonight."

"You do too. The suit really makes you look good."

"We still have to go bring your mother her food, are you going to come with me?"

"Mhm. I have to yell at her for giving me a heart attack." I led her into the clearing where had found Eris before and Azure rushed up and hugged her mom.

"Now don't you just look gorgeous."

"We brought you some food. Cody didn't want you to feel left out."

"Thanks to you both… What did I ever do to deserve such a nice daughter," She said as she got up and held Azure's face. "And such a kind, thoughtful soon to be son?" She finished, as she held my face too.

We took the compliments with a thank you and I thought of something. "You know, we don't have to sleep in the pokemon center. We could camp out for one of the last times out here with you- I mean, our mom." I looked over at Eris and smiled, but she was on the verge of tears.

"Thank you." She said, hugging me. "I often imagine what Aaron would grow up to be like, but now, all I see is you. How you called me mom just made me so happy. I am glad this small, broken family is growing again."

Azure quickly began hugging me too, and soon we finished the family hug and I noticed something. "Hey, we are still in our good clothes. I will atleast have to go and get a spare set if I want to sleep on the ground otherwise my mom will kill me. I will be back soon." I went back to go get clothes and i was greeted by Rose sitting in the commons.

"Where were you? Where IS Azure?"

"Oh, we are going to camp out with mom for the night, seeing as how it might be our last time for a while."

"Wait… Mom? Your parents are here?"

"Oh no, sorry I mean Eris." I said, making myself clear.

"Ahh. Well have fun. I am going to sleep on a soft bed." She said with a yawn, heading into the room area of the pokemon center.

I went back to the camp and found Azure and Eris talking. They didn't seem to hear me.

"So what are you going to do?" Eris said.

"I don't know. The plan seems to be going quite well. I think when we decide to leave his house i will complete the mission… Its a shame because I actually kinda grew to like him."

"How are you going to kill him?" Eris said, filling me with fear. I decided to stick around to hear how to prevent my demise.

"With a whole lot of love." She said sticking her tongue out in my direction.

"You two are incredibly cruel… You know that?" I said, stepping out of the shadows. "No… Cruell isnt a good enough word. Evil maybe."

"Oh but you love me, and you know it." Azure said, hugging me. "Well it isn't very nice to eavesdrop either. But I plan on loving you to death." She said with a smile.

"Do it quietly dear." Eris said with a smile.

Azure laughed. "How long do you plan on hanging that over my head?"

"Well until you stop letting it get to you dear. Your face gets so red and it is funny." She said laughing.

"Ok mom. Anyway I am tired." She said as she lay her head on my lap. "I am going to.." She paused to yawn. "Sleep."

"Good night. I will see you in the morning." I said, laying down myself. I had to pull her head up to my chest causing her to grunt in displeasure, but I would have felt incredibly embarrassed if she woke up to a face full of morning wood.

I began scratching behind her ears to make up for moving her. I fell asleep again rather quickly. I was woken up by whining. I looked down to see Azure with a face of pain. "Hey.. its ok. Its ok. I am here." I pet her head in attempt to soothe her nightmare. She soon began shedding tears and I couldn't take it. I pulled her into a sitting bridal style position and held her as she woke up.

"Oh… Thank you. I was having the worst dream…"

"Its ok.. Whatever it is I am here. Was it the mightyena?"

She nodded and shed a few more tears, which I wiped away. "There there. Its ok. Everything will be alright." I cooed as I rocked her back to sleep. She soon fell back asleep and I laid her down beside me and draped my arm over her.

I awoke to a bright and smiling face. Not the one I was used to waking up to though. I flinched when Rose said, "Wake up sleepyhead. Its almost 10 and we need to get the move on." I began looking around for that lovely blue face when Rose once more interrupted "She is at the pokemon center gathering your stuff. She didn't seem too happy. Is there something wrong?"

"I am not sure. But I am definitely going find out." I said, getting up heading for the pokemon center.

I passed by the few trainers along the way, declining battles. I ran into our room and saw Azure leaning over the desk by the window. I could hear her sniff and i could tell she was crying. I walked up behind her and put my arms around her, trying to soothe her. Instead of asking i just decided to hold her until she gets comfortable enough to talk about it.

"It's the anniversary… I miss him so much." She said, turning around and hugging me.

I hugged her tighter. "Its ok. I know it hurts but know this. He did everything he could to make sure you could go on and live. He is in a better place without any pain and I am pretty sure he is smiling down at you, happy that you are happy." I said, doing my best to try and comfort her.

"Cody?" She said, still crying a little?

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Ask whatever you want. I will always answer with the truth."

"W-why do you love me? Even if I wasn't your pokemon. What made you want me?"

The question took me by surprise but I knew the answer by heart. "You made me fall in love with you. I have always thought of you as an amazing person. You are strong, you are kind, and you are honest. The way you laugh makes me go numb, the sight of your smile makes me warm inside, the sight of YOU just makes me go crazy. You have always been there. No matter what I have said you have always forgave me. When I teased you endlessly you just smiled that beautiful smile and teased back. You are everything to me. No one could ever possibly take your place in my heart." I could tell that was a lot more than she expected to hear and she began crying again, only tears of joy this time.

"You… I… I love you." She said, stumbling over her words. "More than anything."

"I love you too." I said, bringing her into a kiss. "Don't ever forget that YOU are my whole world. Not much else will come close."

"Not much else? What could possibly come that close to our love?" She asked.

"You will find out when we are both ready. It might rhyme with maybe though."

"Rhyme with maybe…Ohh." She said as she caught on. "Well then I guess when my next heat comes up we will see just how much you can love a little 'maybe'. Until then, I will do, right?" She said, giggling.

"Always. Now Mom and Rose are waiting, and I am sure they are getting tired of it."

"Ok, lets go. I packed up everything. Lets go to your parents' house."

We eventually got back to the makeshift camp that Eris had made and told them we were ready.

We quickly set out for home in a rushed manner. We did stop for a few last battles but I was too preoccupied to fight them very effectively. Something had been on my mind since talking to Azure.

We had eventually got home and Rose said, "Ooh, what a nice little town. I could get used to living with all this space." We soon entered the house.

I let out a big "We're home!" and my mom came rushing into the living room.

"Oh look! its my favorite boy, And my favorite girl." She said giving us both hugs. "Hello Eris how are you?"

"Good thank you." Eris replied with a smile.

"This must be that girl that stayed with you in the hospital in mauville right?"

"Yes ma'am, I am Rose, pleasure to meet you." She said extending her hand.

"Oh put that away." My mom said as she hugged Rose.

"Yea i forgot to mention, she is big on hugs." I said. The rest of the day was spent with everyone but me talking about adventures...Everyone except for me. I was too distracted by my thinking to do much more than grunt a reply most of the time.

My dad noticed this and pulled me to the side. "Hey what's the matter, you look like you have been thinking hard a lot and for a while now. Whats on your mind? Anything you would care to talk about?"

I debated on whether I should tell him what has been bugging me. "Alright I will tell you. I love Azure a lot and I was just wondering what to do next."

"Like what son? What were the options you were thinking about?"

I paused for a while. "I was honestly thinking of proposing."

* * *

><p>Note 1: Again plot plot plot XD<p>

Note 2: sorry this chapter is shorter than the usual i have been getting into. Drawing up on the end here i think they might be expected but i will still try to go past 3500 words.


	14. Chapter 14: Marriage

Chapter 14: Marriage

Note: i dont own pkmn

* * *

><p>"Are you 100 percent sure about this? That is one hell of a step to take." My dad said. For a second it almost sounded as if he was trying to talk me out of it.<p>

"Yea.. I had a serious talk with her earlier today and i have thought about it ever since. I have realized that this is the only way i can or even WANT to proceed. I mean, if i love her as much as i do right now, why wait?"

"Well son, this is kinda a big decision seeing as how you are only 17."

"In all honesty what does age matter?" I said defensively. "Do you know how old Azure is? I honestly don't think she is a day over two years old, but she is quite mature."

"It...Its not that. I guess I just don't want to see my boy grow up so fast."

"Anyway, was hoping you could give me some advice. Some dos and don'ts."

"Of course. The number one thing you want to do is make it as romantic as you can. If not, then it will not be a very fond memory. A really good place is over dinner. If you couldn't do that, I would suggest dressing up nice and saying something kind."

"Thank you dad. I also have one more question."

"Shoot."

"Will you be my best man?"

"Of course son. Of course."

* * *

><p>Azure's pov now.<p>

I saw Cody walk back into the living room with his dad as I realized I didn't remember him leaving. "Hey, where'd ya go?" I asked as he sat back down.

"I was talking with dad about something." He said with a smile.

"Ahh, about what?" I asked, smiling back.

"Nothing, it is a surprise."

"Oh you're no fun. I don't like surprises, they are never just there."

"Duh. Thats why they are called surprises." He said laughing "But don't worry, you will find out soon enough. I have to go get ready."

"For what? Will I need my dress?"

"Nope."

"Good." I said with a smile.

"You aren't coming." Cody said, making a record stop in my head.

"What? Why not?" I asked, a little suspicious.

"Its part of the surprise."

I let out a groan. "Fine… I will just be here. All cold. Alone."

"My mom is in the kitchen, your mom is right by you, Rose is in the guest room and here are some covers." He said, throwing a blanket over my head from in his room as he teased me.

"Oh go away you!" I yelled at him playfully. I took off the covers and covered up, as I actually was a little cold.

"Ok dad I am ready!" Cody yelled across the house.

"Alright I am comin'. You will owe me big for this you know that?" He said laughing as they walked out of the door.

"Do you know where they are going?" I asked mom.

"No dear. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"Ugh." I groaned again. "You people are no fun. I might have to start hanging out with Titan."

"Well I can tell you one thing. This surprise is one that you will be happy about for the rest of your life." Cody's mom said.

"You know?" I asked. "Cody only spoke to his dad about it. How could you have figured it out?"

"Mother's secret." She said cheerily.

"Mhm… When do I get to start learning some of these 'secrets' hmm?"

"When you become a mother." Both of them said at once with the same little grin.

"Gee what a help." I said sarcastically.

"Well Azure, the way you and Cody are going, you don't have much longer till you learn a few." His mom said cheerily.

I watched tv until around 3 or 4 o'clock when Cody and his dad walked in through the front door."You are back!" I said. "I missed you!" I ran up to him and hugged him.

"See? I told you she was faithful." Cody said with a laugh.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" I swatted him on the chest.

"Nothing love." He said, still smiling.

Yea. Like I believe that." I said. "So what is this surprise?" I asked, getting ready to pull out the puppy face if he didn't want to tell me.

I must have made it a little too obvious because he covered my eyes with his hands. "Not yet. If you want it to be really special you will have wait." He said in a serious voice.

"Ok." I said a little sad.

"Come here! I want to see it." Cody's mom said from in the kitchen. Cody gave a baffled look but went to the kitchen anyway.

"How did you know?" He asked, still looking quite confused.

"The vent is right there. I can hear EVERYTHING in the house from this spot. You think I stay in here because I want to?" She said laughing. I didn't hear anything as he began showing it to his mom. "Oh… Oh my god.." She muttered. "I knew I raised you right." She said, hugging him. "And I have to thank you for helping him get it." His mom said to his dad.

This peaked my curiosity. I thought about using my aura sight to see what it is. No! He said he wants it to be a surprise. This seems important to him, so I will honor it. I thought to myself.

"Alright, I am going put this somewhere for safekeeping." Cody said.

"Do you have a good enough hiding spot?" His mom asked.

"Of course. And besides, it will only be there for a little while. I have made my decision and there is no going back on it." He said, going into our room. He came out a minute later and sat next to me. "I love you." He whispered. "I am sorry I have to make you wait. I just hope you think it is worth the suspense."

"I promise. Whatever it is I know I will love it." I said, planting a smile on his lips. "You think it is pretty important, so that makes it important to me."

"I was thinking. Maybe we can take a long walk tomorrow, wherever you want."

I thought about it for a minute. "I love to walk with YOU." I said giggling, "But if I have to choose, it would be in the forest. There is just something about nature that makes me all happy." We spent the rest of the day talking, watching tv, and exchange loving glances on the couch.

Neither of us wanted to leave the warmth of each other or the couch so we decided to sleep there instead. "Azure? You know how you said you would love whatever I got for you tomorrow no matter what?"

"Mhm." I said, snuggling up closer to him.

"What if you don't? How can you be so sure that you will love it?"

"Well I can't honestly see you getting me anything I won't like. The only thing I can think of that I wouldn't like from you is socks…" I said jokingly.

"Well, just promise me that you will tell me if you don't like it? I don't want to force something on you if you don't want it."

"Ok… What wouldn't i like about this gift?"

"I am not sure… Just me worrying" He paused to yawn, "I guess."

"You are tired. You will see tomorrow that I like it and you were being worried for no reason. Now come on, let's sleep."

* * *

><p>Cody's Pov now.<p>

I woke up with mixed feelings. Today is the day. I honestly hope like hell she says yes. I managed to get off the couch without waking Azure and went to go shower before our walk. About halfway through I hear the door open and a familiar tap on the counter. I opened the curtains to let Azure in. She walking into the shower with a smile.

"Good morning babe." She said.

"'Babe'? since when did you begin saying that?" I asked, chuckling.

"Since just now." She said jokingly. She turned around like usual so I could massage her back, and i did so willingly. Every now and then she would intentionally tease me until we got out. I had brought decent clothes to get dressed in before our walk.

"Oh, you are getting dressed up. For me, too. I feel special now." she teased.

"Just wait." I said. "This is only the beginning."

"Ah. So that makes me even more eager to see this surprise. When are we leaving for our walk?" She asked obviously realizing that I would give her the surprise in the forest.

"Whenever you are ready." I said as I finished getting dressed.

"Ok then, lets go!" She said as she dragged me out of the bathroom. We walked for a little while in the woods until I broke the silence, trying to set the stage for the proposal.

"Azure. We have known each other for a while now haven't we? It seems like just yesterday you popped your little head out of that box." I said, as I thumbed around the little velvet case inside my pocket.

"Mmh. This little adventure has been fun. I don't mean the whole gym challenge, but our friendship, our relationship has been amazing, I am so glad that I came in that box instead of some other pokemon."

"If you want, this relationship can get better."

"A kid? I don't know. I don't go into heat for another couple months."

"Stand here." I said, nervously moving her into position.

"You sound incredibly nervous." She said with a smile.

"Yea I know." I said, trying to calm myself.

"Here." She said as she kissed me and rubbed my shoulders a little. It worked to soothe my frantic nerves. "Did that help?"

"Yes, thank you. Now I think I can do this." I said. I dropped on one knee like custom and pulled out the box with the ring custom made for a lucario finger. "Azure, I love you with every fiber of my being and I want to know, Will you… Marry me?" I said, nearly choking on the last few words.

A gasp of surprise and tears of joy were the only responses I got.

"Yes.. Yes I will. I can't think of anything I would rather do." She said as she gave me a loving hug and a kiss.

I slipped the ring on the middle 'finger' on her left paw, and she hugged me some more. "See? I told you I would love it. You were worried about nothing."

"Thank you." I said as we continued our walk in the forest, not really Paying attention to where we were going. We revelled in each other's love for the next half hour before going home. As we came through the door my parents came up.

"Hey! Congratulations. I hope you two are very happy together." My mom said when she saw the ring on Azure's 'finger'.

"We are. Thank you. Without you choosing me that day, this would have never happened." Azure said. "You raised such an amazing son and I just want to say thank you so much." She hugged my mom.

"Now now, what's all the fuss here?" Eris said.

"He did it! Cody proposed!" Azure said, happier than ever.

"Oh my god... I.. I'm speechless." She said as she stared at the ring. It was a simple gold band but had a circle of small sapphires and a larger one in the middle.

"He did what?" Rose said, hearing about the proposal . "And I MISSED it? Let me see please." Azure held out her paw to show Rose. "Wow, that's beautiful! The ring too but I mean… Wow…"

"Aww you're sweet." She said, taking the compliment. "I think it looks just wonderful."

"So when is the date? If you have one that is…" Rose asked.

"We have decided to plan it this week and have it next week." She said happily, getting shocked looks.

"So soon? Dear, Cody's father and I planned our wedding for a month." Cody's mom said.

"We have already came up with a lot of ideas. We know the size, the type, and the design of the cake and a lot of the big details, I am sure we can hammer out the rest in a week." She said smiling. "Besides, we decided after that we are going and get workers to help build a house in Haven."

"Haven?" Mom asked.

I remembered that they hadn't even heard of the place yet. "It is a really beautiful meadow filled with wildflowers. It is also pretty special to Azure so we decided to build it there."

"Thats nice and all, but where IS it?"

"Oh sorry, it is near the middle of route 119. A little south of Fortree City. I am pretty sure you will see it if you decide to come help."

"Sure dear. We have saved up a bit of money and we can help with the house as a wedding gift." She said with her warm, motherly smile. "But first, the wedding is more important now. It is the most important day in any girl's life. Azure, come here. I need you to see something."

"But-" She said, being interrupted and dragged away.

"No buts, come on."

"Well son, we also have some work to do. That house is going to take some planning, and it sure as hell won't build itself. I spent some time on a construction job once before getting fired due to pay cuts, but I learned enough to know what to do. Alright so we start with the foundation."

My dad knew a lot about what needed to happen when it came to building a house. When we finished planning it all out with Azure and Rose helping by the end of the day. I realized it wasn't going to be easy at all. "We are going to need 30 machop to get this done in a year!" I said, exaggerating.

"Well I honestly think by the time we start we can have it done in a couple of months. Maybe faster if that friend of yours has a few fighting pokemon like she says she does. We even have a few and I am pretty sure we can get it done a little faster than normal."

"Oh crap… I haven't even thought of them!" i said.

"What dear?" Azure said as she hugged me from behind.

"My other pokemon… I didn't even think of them until now." I ran into my room to grab my belt with my pokeballs on them. I opened my door to see Eris crying. "Mom?" I said, instead of using her name.

"Hmm?" she said as her ears shot up. "Oh, hello Cody."

"Is something wrong?" I asked, a little worried.

"A-a little. I look at you two and see so much love. I then take a look at myself… I see just an old abandoned woman who has never had anyone really love her. My trainer hated me, my 'mate' left me with two puppies, I had to abandon my two puppies, causing one's death. My life is just miserable." She said, crying again.

I walked up to her and put a hand on her back. "That all may be true but not the part about not being loved. Even though i haven't know you too long, I love you like you were my own mother. Azure loves you to death because you had to leave so they would survive. You got revenge on your trainer, and your 'mate' deserves whatever hell he gets for abandoning you." I said, finishing it off with a hug.

"You are so kind. What did I ever do to deserve something like this for my daughter?" She said, slowly beginning to stop crying.

"The best you could." I whispered assuringly.

"Thank you. You have made an old heart very happy again."

Almost forgetting what I came into my room for, I grabbed my belt with my three pokeballs. Even though Eris' was empty I grabbed them all. "Mom? You are a pokemon. Can you understand what other pokemon say?"

"No dear. Its just like you understanding them. All pokemon have their own way of communication. We lucario use our aura."

I thanked her and went outside. "What are you doing?" Azure asked as she followed. I walked north with her a little until I got to the ocean.

"I am releasing tentacruel and kadabra. It would be mean to have them just sit in their pokeballs for the rest of their life."

I threw up their pokeballs and out came both of them, tentacruel in the ocean and kadabra standing beside me. "I know we have had some fun times you two. It is time to go though. I am sorry we won't have any more fun… But… But its time to go." I said, choking on my words. I felt like I was saying goodbye to my friends the first time I set out on my adventure. Tentacruel wasted no time and sank back into the ocean. Kadabra looked at me as if to say "Goodbye friend" and teleported somewhere. I turned to Azure, who sweetly hugged me, knowing I was feeling quite down.

"Please, never leave me." I said, hugging her tighter.

"I promise. No matter what I will try my hardest to stay by your side. I will be your wife soon. So don't worry about it. There is nothing short of death that can tear us apart." She said, which came as a relief to my ears.

The rest of the week went by smoothly, the wedding plans were nearly finished by their deadlines and the ordering process had begun. When had got all we needed we waited restlessly for the weekend. Azure had seen me in my room shifting my weight from foot to foot and looking out the window at the night sky. I feel her hug me from behind.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nervous." I replied.

"Not getting cold feet on me now are you?" She asked jokingly.

"Nah, this is a good nervous. Maybe I am just anxious. It is going to be a big day saturday."

"Of course. It is going to be the biggest day of either of our lives so far."

After that talk we had both gone to bed. The preparation for the wedding had begun. The food was being cooked, the decorations were being put up in a clearing in the forest to the east, as it was where Azure had wanted it to take place. Dad had ordered me a tuxedo. When I took a break I began to wonder where Azure went.

"Rose." I called her as she was walking by. I caught up to her as she was carrying a chair.

"Yes Mr. Groom?" She said cheerily.

"Where did Azure go? Have you seen her?"

"Of course I have seen her. But you, however, can't." She said, bursting my bubble a little.

"What? Why not?" I questioned.

"Duh! Didn't you know it is bad luck if the groom sees the bride 24 hours before the wedding?"

"No..." I said sheepishly.

"Well it is custom for the groom to not see his fiance in her dress or 24 hours before she walks down the aisle, or it is bad luck." She explained.

"Who made that up?" I said, wanting to see Azure.

"Don't know, can you please help me set up chairs? There are still quite a few left." She motioned with her head over to the stack of folded chairs.

"Sure. I guess I can seeing as how I can't see Azure."

"Oh dont worry, it will be well worth the wait." She reassured.

We got all the chairs set up and the preparations were finished around 5 o'clock. I decided to spend some time sitting around and resting when I felt a pair of furry paws cover my eyes.

"Azure?" I said happily.

"Nope. Its your scary in law." I heard Eris say with a laugh. "But say your hello dear, she is a few feet in front of you."

"They wont let me see you... this isnt fair." I said.

"Yea, I am in the same boat. Your mother is dragging me away and mine is going to drag you in the house. Bye I love you."

"Love you too, Mom you are mean." I said, laughing.

"Ok dear she is gone. Lets go house or I will carry you there." I reluctantly followed her and watched tv for a while. I again had furry eyes cover my eyes and I heard the door open.

"Hi again love, this is ridiculous."

"Hey. I am being dragged off again. Bye!"

I was soon given my sight back and noticed that the nidoking I had been rooting for had lost.

I went to 'sleep' a few hours later. I ultimately had to stay up till almost 1 am due to restlessness. When I got back into my room from a walk outside I was put at ease when I saw a familiar shape in my bed.

"I am not supposed to see you." I said, slipping into bed and putting my arm over her.

"I don't care.I snuck away from Rose and your mom so i can be with YOU. I don't think i could have waited till tomorrow." She said, sleepily kissing me.

"You might get in trouble." I said, kissing her nose.

"Like I said. I don't care. All i care about is falling asleep to your heartbeat…" She said as she laid her head down on my chest. I soon fell asleep to, petting her head.

"This isn't… You aren't… When did you get in here?!" My mom said, waking us both up.

"I got here around 1 last night. I couldn't stand being away from Cody a full day, I missed him too much." Azure said, snuggling her head into my neck.

"Well.. It IS only a custom… Not everyone practises it. I guess it will be ok. BUT! One thing that will not change is the fact that you won't get to see her before she walks down that aisle. Go on, you two have a little while before EVERYONE has to get ready."

We spent what that time talking about loving nothings and we both went to go take a shower. As I massaged her back I asked, "Hey, so I won't get to see you again for a while. Can you manage?" I laughed.

"Nope. I am going to break out of my prison where they are going to doll me all up and I am gonna come to see you." She said smiling.

"No, you will have to stay there. I promise you won't die from it."

"Well… You never know." She said turning to face me. " I could just die right here of…. Of.." She thought for a minute trying to come up with a reasonable cause of death. "Ah-ha! The SUN could explode." She said laughing.

"I very much doubt that. Now come on, others need to take a shower. I hate to do this but i have to hand you over to my mom. If not she is going to drag you away. Come here." I said, giving her a kiss.

"Goodbye, I hope to see your handsome self by that arch." She said.

"Of course. As long as I get to see your gorgeous tail walk down that aisle." I said. She laughed and got out of the shower, drying and brushing her fur. I got out soon after.

When we got out of the bathroom I called for my mom. "The prisoner is ready for transport." I got a quick smack "Err… I mean bride."

"Ok then, I am in the kitchen. You go get on that tuxedo your father rented for you."

After all the chaos and getting ready I finally made my way down to the place where we are going to be married. I was so nervous that when Rose greeted me I jumped. "Well… Someone is nervous." She laughed.

"Well it is my wedding day. Who wouldn't be nervous? How do I look? I don't look too shabby do I? Do I look overdressed?"

"You are FINE. You look good." She said with a smile.

"Ok.." Pretty soon people started arriving. There were a few friends but it was mostly family. We all got into position when the music started. My dad stood beside me and Rose stood on the opposite side of the arch.

The next few hours will live on in my memory for the rest of my life. I saw the most beautiful sight as Azure walked down the aisle. She wore my moms wedding dress. It looked beautiful on her. It was slightly lacey and it had a train as wide as the front side of a car and a few feet long. I could tell they did something about her chest spike because instead of a point sticking out it was a little rounded. She had a white veil covering her face and she was escorted by Eris.

She walked at a slow pace but she eventually got up to me and the preacher. "You look beautiful…" I whispered.

"You look good too." she whispered back with a smile.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to join together this man and woman. Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

There was a pause as we waited, and hoped to hear silence. There wasn't anyone who spoke out, much to our relief.

"Let us continue. Through marriage, Cody and Azure make a commitment together to face their disappointments, embrace their dreams, realize their hopes, and accept each other's failures. Cody and Azure will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together, through mutual understanding, openness, and sensitivity to each other. Who gives this woman in marriage to this man?"

"As her only remaining family, I do." Eris said.

"Good. Now do you Cody, take Azure as your beloved wife in holy matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for better for worse, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you Azure, take Cody to be your husband in holy matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for better for worse, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"What token of love do you offer? Will you place the rings in my hand?" My dad removed the rings from his pocket and Rose did the same from her purse. They both placed the ring they had in the preachers hand.

Then with the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. Take the rings and place it on your love's finger." I nervously slid Azure's ring onto the middle finger of her left paw and she put my ring on my left ring finger. "You may now kiss the bride!" He said. I blocked out the clapping and leaned in to kiss Azure, causing a bigger uproar in the small crowd.

When everything calmed down we began our walk home, where all the food was to be set out on tables near our house. We got there and the crowd split up into smaller groups. Each one would walk up to Azure and I and give congratulations and even a few wedding gifts. We thanked them all and we soon sat down and ate. My dad had grilled up some meats, pork, chicken, hamburgers, none of which was really wedding food but we didn't care. My mom had made some fancier meals, fresh salmon seasoned to perfection, much to Azure's delight, some chicken alfredo, again neither of these were really wedding foods.

After the hype of the wedding had settled down at about 5 o'clock we went inside. "Well that wasn't that bad now was it dear husband." She said teasingly.

"Of course it wasn't, dear wife. We still have to make our house."

"Thats not the only thing we have to make." She said with a grin. "We have about a month or two left. Until then I will do everything I can to build that house. But for now, I can only think of one thing productive you can do." She said as she sat down on my bed. "Come hear. I need my husband."

* * *

><p>Note 1: there are a lot of notes on this story.<p>

Note 2: I am terribly sorry this is posted so late. i have been having internet troubles but come hell or high water i will have the final chapter posted by the end of the weekend.

Note 3: I have been thinking of doing a sequel and i want your opinion on it. post your opinion in the reviews if you want to see more of these two :D

Note 4: R&R please.


	15. Chapter 15: Family

I dont own pkmn

There is a lemon in this chapter. Be warned.

* * *

><p>Azure's pov.<p>

I woke up with a big smile on my face. Yesterday… I wish I can live that day for the rest of my life. My wedding was perfect. The food was amazing. The customary wedding night romp was… well long story short I can't walk again. I thought to myself. I looked over at Cody who had a smile on his sleeping face. Aww he looks so cute. I had managed to wobble my way into the kitchen to grab me a few pieces of toast to munch on before breakfast. I put the bread into the toaster and I went to go grab me some water. I turned on the faucet and was instantly sprayed with water from the spray hose. A camera then went off and as I looked right at it. I let out a small yelp and I heard laughter…. Very familiar laughter.

I stomped the best I could into our room to find my 'husband' laughing on our bed. "I thought you were asleep!" I said, smacking him a few times. "You are so mean to me. You are grounded."

When he finally stopped laughing he looked at my wet chest and stomach and said, "Will a 'I love you' work this time?"

"No. I can withhold sex. Or you can sleep on the couch. Either one is fine for me."

"Wow son, already at that argument? You were married yesterday." Cody's dad said with a laugh as he passed by our door..

"I think I will take the first option… Because I can always do this…" He began to play with my tail, knowing that it turns me on.

"NO! Not fair!" I said. "That is the equivalent of me teasing you in the shower."

"One second." HE said, slipping out of our room. He came back with the camera and laughed some more.

I saw the look on my face and laughed a little too. "Its ok 'dear' I will get you back. And I guarantee you will be wetter than I am." I said. I thought about it real quick. "HEY stop smirking! You know what i meant!" I said, smacking him again.

"Geez, someone is getting abusive already."

"I am going to get my toast. YOU can stay in here." I began devising a plan to get revenge. I was going through ideas left and right but none of them were very good. I finally decided to paint him blue while we go to sleep tonight. I grabbed my toast from the toaster and went back to our room with a smile.

"Hello 'dear'. I have a plan to get revenge on you, so I am not as mad at you." I said, smiling.

"Oh so am ungrounded?"

"I don't know…" I said, "I just might have to keep you grounded for fun." I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well then if I am grounded…" He said, getting closer to me.

"What do you plan on doing?" I whispered in his ear seductively.

"Go get something to eat." He whispered back, slightly killing the mood.

I rolled my eyes. "You are never fun when I want you to be." I said laughing.

I followed him into the kitchen where he took out some eggs and bacon. "Oh so you are going to drive me out, yet again?" He said.

"Duh. Its what I do." I said with a smile.

"Well in that case I need to do something first." He said.

"Nope." I said. "Out, I am the wife. Its my kitchen." I laughed.

"Just ONE thing. Please dear? For me?" He said, trying to be cute.

"Fine.. I guess you can." I folded.

"Ok… Good. Stand here and turn around." I did as I was asked.

"Umm…. Can I ask what this one thing is?" I said cautiously.

"Nope." I immediately felt a swat on my butt as I let out a yip. "Ok we are even. Now I am cooking. Go sit down." I reluctantly complied, sitting down at the table.

"So, what are you making me? You DO have to repay me for spraying me this morning."

"Really? Then why did you try and kick me out earlier?" He said, teasing me.

"Well…." I said, trying to think of something to fill the gap in my reasoning. "Because i want to." I said with a smile. "I am a woman, I can do that."

"Now THAT is sexist." He said as he began to scramble the eggs and put the bacon on the pan.

"Maybe a little." I began to think of our house and Haven. "I have been thinking."

"Must have hurt." Cody said jokingly.

"Haha, funny. I am serious though."

"Sorry." He said as he regretted the joke. "Breakfast is almost ready."

"About our house, I know we have it all mapped out and planned, but when are we actually going to start building?"

"I don't know, when do you feel like going? I was honestly wanting to start soon so we could have the house done before or close after we have a little puppy running around." He said, sitting next to me and handing me a plate with food on it.

"Mmh. Well then we should get started soon. I only get pregnant for 2 and a half to 3 months. My heat is a month and a half away roughly. That gives us a total of about 4 months. If we hire some people and have Rose's pokemon help It should be enough time right?"

"Yea. We could start pretty soon. We can leave whenever we finish packing up. We get a few tents for everyone, and start the next day."

"This all seems overwhelming. We are BUILDING our own house. It is almost unreal."

"Well I am pretty sure we can do it. I mean look at all we have done. I have raised 3 pokemon, I have beat half the Hoenn region, and healed from broken ribs twice in a matter of four months. That was more than I did in four years before you came."

"You are sweet." I was slowly beginning to gain more faith in the project. "About the little newcomer in the family. We would be too far away from civilization to call on anyone by time I am actually ready. We might need a professional, like Nurse Joy, staying with us for the last few weeks."

"Yea. That might be a little problem too. Most Nurse Joy's don't like to leave their center." He put his hand over my paw. "We will figure something out. I promise."

We finished breakfast and I washed Cody's dishes, much to his displeasure. "I told you I could do them." he said.

"Well, I don't care. I did them regardless of whether you wanted me to or not." I said, playfully pushing him.

"Thank you then." He said with a smile.

We had went to the living room where everyone was and announced our plans to leave to build the house.

"So soon?" Mom said. "You were married just yesterday. Don't you want to wait a little while?"

"No. We want it done soon." I said, trying to hide the reason we want it done so quick. "We would like a place to call our own."

"Well if it is what you want then i guess i can start packing up. I will need to stop by a pokemon center to pick up some of my fighting pokemon i have caught. I have a machoke and a hariyama. They should be sufficient in helping build the house. I don't think they would mind either as they have been stuck in the pokemon lab for the past few months."

"Yea that would be good. There is also me and my mom. We may be women, but we are strong to boot." I said.

"Yea, yea." Cody said.

"You cant say that dear. Men don't like it when their women are tougher than they are." Cody's mom said with a smile.

"Well anyway, we would like the house to be done in about four months. Cody looked it up and the internet said it took about that long so we would like to get started as soon as we can."

"Well then we can pack up today and see this beautiful meadow you were talking about tomorrow." Cody's mom said. "Ok people, we are all construction workers now. We will pack up all of today and drive our way to Mauville tomorrow, find a place to get lumber and other things."

"We still have to worry about water and electricity." Cody said.

"Umm… I am not so sure. I know this may seem a little weird but i come from a family of trainers and they have just about every type under their belt. My dad has a jolteon in the pc. We could get a really big battery or something and Sparky can give it a really good thunderbolt every so often. Bubble can supply water, we could just filter it."

"Wow… Do you have a pokemon for every occasion?" Cody asked.

"Well…" Rose said, making a so-so motion with her hand.

"Well isnt that nice? You two won't have ANY bills to do! You could live off yourselves for the rest of your life." Cody's mom said, almost jealously. "Anyway, lets pack up! We have a lot of work to start."

* * *

><p>Cody's pov now.<p>

We packed up all day, i packed up all my clothes and all my trinkets that i have collected over the years. Azure went between people, helping them pack up and clean up around the house. When we were all ready it was around 6 o'clock at night. Azure and i were sitting on the couch.

"I am still a little worried." Azure said, looking up at me.

"About what?"

"I don't know, i think it is just me worrying about the house and me getting pregnant soon."

"Look at me." He said, grabbing my chin. "I will do anything in my power to make you feel at ease. If you are worried about the house, then we could hire professionals. The field may lose some flowers because of it but it isn't a problem, they will grow back."

"No. I want us to do it. It will make us a stronger couple. I also like to think we would be a self supported family. We built our own house, we made our own money, we had our own child, things like that. It makes me proud of myself."

"If you want to build our own house then i am all up for it. It isn't going to be easy though."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." She said. "I am getting tired. I am going to go to bed."

"At six?" I began to wonder why she was going to bed so early.

"Mhm. We have a big day tomorrow. We are going to start building. Good night."

"I guess she is right. I am going to bed soon too." I went into our room and I saw her standing in my window. "Something on your mind?"

"Mhm. I am just thinking about us, our house, the child we will have, the usual things."

"Are you thinking good or bad?"

"Good mostly. There are a few doubts that worm their way into my head but I try to set them aside."

"Come on, you were right, we do have a big day tomorrow but we don't have to sleep now. I actually want to lay here and talk as I stare into those beautiful blue orbs of yours." I said.

"Ok... you have convinced me." She said, "I will lay down but i don't know if I can sleep. I am just thinking too much."

After talking about nothing in general, i went to sleep at 8 or so. I awoke refreshed and I debated on whether I wanted to prank Azure again today. I noticed she wasn't in bed and I figured I wouldn't have time today.

I walked out of our room and went to the living room for some television before we set off. We had decided to pack up furniture after we are done building so we wouldn't have to rent a truck for almost 6 months. I had walked into the living room and the first thing I noticed was that i had been the only one asleep. The second thing i noticed was everyone giggling and laughing… Immediately I looked around to see if there was anything behind me. Of course not. I thought to myself.

My mother sensed my confusion and said, "You know. You look really good for a lucario."

This had made me even more confused. I noticed a camera flash and looked in its direction. I saw Azure holding the camera.

"Oops… Paw slipped." She said with a grin. I then began to get curios as to what everyone was talking about and went to the bathroom. Sure enough, I had the face markings of a lucario.

"Alright, haha thats funny. Azure, dear, can i see that camera?" I said walking back into the living room.

"Hmm… Nope sorry. It-It disappeared." She said, slipping it behind her.

I smiled at this. "Ok then. I guess I will just have to go show everyone the picture of you, all soaking wet and.."

"I am sorry Cody, but she got you way better than that." My mom said.

"Well thanks mom, you are suppose to help ME out here. After all I am your son." I laughed.

"Oh now there is where your reasoning messes up. Take a long hard look at that ring on your finger and look for the one to match it. That makes you two family and that means Azure is my daughter as much as you are Eris' son." My mom said, laughing.

"Thanks again MOM." I said, "Maybe i will go over to Eris… She will take my side."

"Well you did deserve it. I mean you pranked her first." Eris said "However, I will take your side if Azure starts something."

"Ugh." I groaned. "Dad?"

"I am not taking sides in this son, it is too funny."

"And I guess you take Azure's side too, huh Rose?"

"Mhm." She nodded with a cheerful smile. "Girls gotta stick together."

"Fine… I guess I DID deserve it. How about we just go to Haven so we can start building my house."

"Our." Azure corrected me.

"Our house." I said, correcting myself, eliciting a smile from Azure. I stuck my tongue out at her like she normally does to me. "Anyway i am going shower all this paint off first."

I got into the shower and noticed my face wasn't the only thing she painted. I was blue from the neck down… All the way down. How did I not notice this? I laughed to myself. I began running the water and stepped in, trying to get the blue and black paint off of me. It worked, only partially. I began trying to scrub the paint off my chest when I noticed that it wasn't the only layer. Beneath the blue paint on my chest, Azure had written 'I love you!'. It brought a smile to my face when I uncovered the full message. I was too busy scrubbing paint off of me to notice that the door had opened and Azure had slid into the shower like she usually does. I felt her paws scrubbing on my back and I almost slipped.

"When did you get in here? You almost gave me a heart attack." I said gaining my balance again.

"I see you found my letter. Did you find the fine print?"

"No." I said confused.

"Here." she said as she knelt down and began to scrub my stomach causing me to think lewd thoughts."Doesn't tickle does it?"

"No."

"Darn. I will have to-... Hmm. Someone is excited. Maybe if he wouldn't have played with my tail all day yesterday I might relieve him."

"I guess I deserve this too."

"Mhm." She said, scrubbing away more paint. "There. It says 'payback sucks!'" She giggled.

"Yes it does. Quick question though. Where did you get the paint? How did you keep it all off the bed too?"

"Oh, your mom got the paint and I picked you up and your mom changed the sheets real quick. "Don't worry, she didn't see you." She said smiling. "As for keeping you asleep, that was the fun part." She said licking her lips. "Do you remember anything particular from your dreams?"

"Yea they were all we-..." Then it clicked in my head. "You! You basically raped me… You took advantage of my unconscious body. I don't know how to feel."

"Grateful. Well, your unconscious body was at least." She said, smiling even more. We had managed to get all the paint off of me relatively quick and we both exited the shower.

We all got ready and got into the moving truck with the stuff to begin our house with. We got to Mauville by midday and the road by Haven by One o'clock. We carried the supplies in wagons to the meadow when Azure, Eris, and I hear gasps behind us. The three of us smile at their awestruck faces.

"Are you two sure you want to alter the beauty of this place with construction?" My mom asked.

"I agree." Rose said.

"Mhm. We want to live here. It is close to Aaron's grave and it is where i grew up. Mom, do you have any objections?"

"Of course not dear, it is a grand idea."

"Wait wait wait. Who is Aaron?" My mom asked.

I set down my stuff and walked over to Azure, knowing she was about to get depressed. She sighed. "He was my brother before the mightyena… They… They took him from my mother and I."

"I am so sorry dear."

"No… You are fine." She said halfheartedly. She went into my arms and I held her for a few minutes. "I needed to go see him anyway. But first." She began picking a few flowers as Eris did the same. "Cody?" She said, calling me.

"Should we come too?" Mom said.

Azure shook her head. "Sorry. He never liked too many people. I will take you all down there eventually." She grabbed my hand and we walked down to the place where her big brother was buried.

"I am back." She said, kneeling by the grave. "I am married too. I like to think you would be proud of me."

"I know he would dear. I would like to think I would have been proud of him. My stupid mistakes… My fault for leaving." Eris said, tearing up.

"It isn't your fault. You didn't know." Azure said. I then pulled both of them into a hug, trying not to get sad myself. I didn't know much about him but I had heard enough about him to know he would have been someone I would have gotten along great with. When they were finished talking to Aaron we went back to the house site solemnly. When we got back we had already noticed that Rose's machoke. hariyama, and Titan were working to putting wood stakes in the ground to mark each corner of the house.

"Come on boys! Put your muscle into it!" Rose said enthusiastically. Even though it sounded more like a command, the pokemon seemed happy she was yelling at them, almost as if they were competing for her affection.

We walked up, Azure and Eris still had somber expressions but they were quickly washed away when I hugged them both.

Time went faster than we thought. During the first week we had the foundation all set and regrettably some of the meadow had to be cleared to allow for construction. Every now and then we would have to call an inspector to make sure everything was fine.

By the time we had the foundation all poured we took a break for a day.

"Wow… this is coming along nicely." Rose said.

"Well it doesn't help all your pokemon have a crush on you." I laughed.

"Well when looks this good come naturally, it isn't hard." She said jokingly as she flipped her hair.

"So what do you think? Be done by time the surprise is out?" I asked Azure.

"I don't know. I hope so." She said after a minute of looking confused.

"What surprise?" Rose asked. I felt a little nervous and couldn't decide whether to tell Rose or keep it a secret.

"Oh it's nothing yet. Besides, you are in the same boats as our parents. You will have to wait and see."

"Fine.. I guess I can." Rose said, a little angry that we wouldn't tell her. "They are hiding something…" She said as my parents came up.

"Oh really? That is nice. I am pretty sure they will tell us eventually." Mom said, smiling as she grabbed a glass of water. "It is weird though, because for once I don't know what this one is."

Building had continued as planned for the next few weeks. We hired a framing team to set up the skeleton of the house. We were in the middle of putting siding on the house when I hear "I am DONE." and a clatter. I rushed over to Azure to see what the problem was and I was relieved to see her not hurt.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"I am done with this. Its taking too long…" She paused. "I am sorry… It is beginning again and I am getting moody. I am going sit down for a while."

"Come here." I said, hugging her. "You go rest up. You will be resting a lot for the next few months too. I am sorry but it might get pretty boring. I will take breaks often for you." I said, kissing her on the nose.

"Ok." She said as she went. I began to get really nervous. If her heat is starting then she is going to want to have the child. I knew this day would come. I thought.

I was too preoccupied to work efficiently the rest of the day. The next few days came and went and we had finished the siding.

"Cody! Cody!" Azure said, running up to me. "It has started… I was thinking maybe tonight we could… maybe sneak off and make a little one?"

"Of course. But are you ABSOLUTELY sure about this? You will be put out of work for the next few months."

"Mhm. I think I am ready for this. Why? Are you not?"

"I am, but I am still pretty nervous…"

"You will be fine." She said, reassuring me. "And think about it. You have three months to get over it."

"Ok… You sold me. We can sneak off later tonight and have a night under the stars, away from this construction." I was given a big hug and went back to work. That night Azure and I had went into our tent.

* * *

><p>Azure's Pov now.<p>

lemon warning down below.

"So?" I said, trying to spark a conversation while we waited for everyone to go to sleep. The warmth in my stomach had gotten worse since earlier. God… I cant wait to end this. I thought.

"I think I am a little less nervous about this now. I think it would be nice to have something we can truly call our own." Cody said with a smile.

"See? I told you that you would warm up to the idea. Anyway I think everyone is asleep… Are you ready?"

"I guess I am as ready now as I will ever be." He said nervously. We were walking away from the camp when we passed by mom's tent.

"Don't be too loud dear. Someone might think you are hurt."

I let out an audible "Ugh." and continued walking, hearing my mother giggle until we got out of earshot.

We got to a comfy spot in the meadow and we both lay down close to each other. Almost immediately I was affected by the beautiful and sweet smelling flowers. The stars looked so pretty and Cody had looked so handsome he seemed devilish. I leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss. I got up and sat on his lap like before and and kissed him again. His lips parted for my tongue and we were soon playing a minute I felt his erection poking me in the leg. The next time we had come up for air, I had looked down and smiled at him. "Are you ready? If not then we can wait to become parents."

"No… Just because I am nervous doesn't mean I don't want this. You are ready to be a mother and I want to be a father." He said. I kissed him again and undid his pants. I pulled them and boxers down at the same time and rubbed his stiffness. Still not breaking the kiss I had sat up and slowly impaled myself on his rod. I moaned into his mouth right before breaking the kiss.

"Ok…" I said, grabbing his shoulders. "Just start off slow, and then do whatever you want. I just want this heat gone." I said desperately.

He complied and soon began to pump in and out of me, picking up pace every few thrusts. After about a minute, I could only feel and think of one thing. The constant in and out of his manhood in my wet hole. I shuddered and had an orgasm, trying not to scream. My attempts slightly worked as I let out a loud groan instead. I could hear my juices hit the ground behind me and I didn't mind too much. My mind was clouded with lust and soon Cody was nearing his limit too. He began hilting himself in me and it was sending huge waves of pleasure through me. When he climaxed I shuddered and had an earth shattering climax as the heat in my stomach had receded a little, replaced by Cody's warmth. I fell beside Cody, who was panting heavily too.

"Well… I-Its final… we.. are… going to be.. parents." I said between pants.

I woke up and I didn't have the heat in my nether area so I assumed the best. I rolled over to look at Cody, who was still sleeping. I gave him a kiss to wake him up. "Good morning. How are you?"

* * *

><p>"Good… I am a little less nervous now that being.." He paused to yawn. "A father is a certainty now."<p>

"Oh.." I said, realizing I might have pressured Cody into something he wasn't ready for. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you do something you don't want to." I said in a guilty voice.

"Which was?" He said as he sat up.

"You mean you actually wanted to be a father?"

"Of course I do. I told you last night that I am nervous about it, not against it." He said, kissing me on the nose.

"Ok then, lets go clean up." I said.

We went to the stream we went to last time and I got my usual back massage from Cody and we cleaned up enough to be presentable. We made our way back to camp rather quickly. We were greeted by my mother. "Wow, you two were so quiet I forgot you left." She said, teasing me some more. When we got back into camp I saw that everyone had already started working. The crew Cody's parents had hired were busy putting on the roof and shingles. They were already about halfway done even though they had started yesterday. I stayed back as Cody went off to work again. After about 20 minutes I began to get very, very bored. I knew that it wouldn't change for the next 3 months so I decided to start thinking of names.

About a week later, I knew I was pregnant because the symptoms began kicking in… Namely the nauseous feelings. about 9 days after we had sex, I was approached by Cody.

"Hey, how are you feeling? Mom says you have been feeling sick."

"Well, here I am, hovering near a trash can puking my guts out." I said a little angrily. I paused for a moment. "I am sorry. This is just a little more difficult than building a house." I felt my stomach heave. "Uh-oh." I said right before lunch came up and said hi. Cody rubbed my back and whispering nice things in my ear. When i was able to stop, Cody's mom approached us.

"Oh no. You aren't sick dear, are you?" She asked. I debated on whether I wanted to tell her but I felt my stomach lurch again.

I managed to get it under control again before saying "No… Worse."

"What could be worse than being sick?" She said quizzically.

"I'm pregnant." I said, a little relieved that someone knew.

"Oh… Oh wow. Congratulations! Come here. Take the trash can too. Oh Eris! Can you come here for a second?" Cody's mom called.

"Of course Mary. Whats the problem?" She said.

"Well it seems this one here has got something… erm I mean someONE in her stomach and she needs to go lay down. I am in the middle of helping out the boys and I need you to tend to our pregnant daughter."

"Oh my god. You… Thats wonderful! Congratulations!" Mom said as she hugged me.

"Uh-oh!" I said again as I felt my stomach do a somersault. I quickly pushed her out of the way and heaved into the trash can. I spat out some of the nastiness that was left over.

"Poor thing come on. You just need to see that being pregnant is beautiful."

"Mhm… Tell that to the poor trash can." I said, following her to mine and Cody's tent.

After about a week or two of constant nausea it left and replaced by weird cravings. I was relieved when it left because I was honestly tired of throwing up. By this time my stomach was finally getting visibly bigger and I had fallen into the habit of putting my hand on top and below it.

When I was finally freed of my trash can I took a walk through our house. They had just finished putting in the drywall and it looked almost finished. The only thing I could tell was missing was the floor, which was still concrete. I walked up to Cody and hugged him.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" He asked with a smile.

"Pretty good. I want oysters right about now, but that can wait. You however are getting quite… masculine. Building our house has put some muscle on you. I like it." I said, poking him on his arms and stomach.

"Oh yea? Well you are getting a little different yourself." He said, poking my belly lightly.

"Hey, watch it! You are going to hurt our baby… Its bad enough it is going to have you as a father."

"Well what's that supposed to mean?" He said.

"I mean, you are weird and you are going to affect our child. Now go put carpet in or something."

"Nahh we are actually building cabinets."

"Ooh, I want to see what all you have done as I was puking my guts out." He showed me around our house. It was a nice one story house with 4 rooms. The master bedroom was quite spacious. "We might have to decide who will get the master bedroom." I said.

"I don't know." He said.

We came to the kitchen where all the cabinets were being built. Rose was standing in the middle of the room with a hardhat on. "Machoke and hariyama, that cabinet goes over there."

She heard us come into the kitchen. "Hi Cody. AZURE! Look at you! You too, of course." She said, kneeling down and talking to her stomach. "Wow, you look like you are doing well."

"Mhm. Now that I am done with the worst part. Other than the actual birth that is."

"Well then I guess we just have to wait. We are all waiting for the arrival of the new little puppy. Even me, even though I am not technically family." She said with her usual smile.

This struck a nerve in me for some reason. "Listen." I said, a little annoyed, which got Rose's attention. "You are family whether you are a lucario, human, or any other pokemon. My child WILL call you Aunt Rose and Uncle Titan, whether your parents, my parent, or even Cody's parents object." I then realized I had shouted a little. "Oops. I am sorry. I didn't mean to yell." I said guiltily.

"No need to apologize. Every word was perfect. Thank you." Rose said as she hugged me. "If I ever have children I will be sure to return the favor. Anyway, we have to get back to work. Sorry. Cody, they need you to lift up the cabinet so they can hang it up there."

I stayed where I was and I decided to sit down and watch Cody work for a while. He is so strong… He will make a wonderful father for our child. I thought. Apparently I zoned out because I was soon approached by Rose. "Hello? Are you there? Cody, your wife can't stop staring at you."

"Ok I can fix that." I snapped out of it when he started coming near me.

"Yes?" I asked. "Something up?"

"Yep. You." He said, picking me up as I yelped a little. "You were in the way."

"Oh… Sorry. Why didn't you say something?"

"We did… For about five minutes now."

"Ohh… I can't help it you are just so sexy, working on our house and all."

"Well I hear my mom is cooking, why don't you go see if she needs some help? Or you could sleep. You did seem a little tired before I picked you up."

"Ok fine. I guess I get in the way too much by looking at you." I then walked off to see if Mary (Cody's mom) needed any help.

* * *

><p>Cody's pov now.<p>

The next month went by quite fast. We had finished up all the insides, we got the wiring done and all the plumbing set up, and even added carpet and hardwood floor. Azure seemed to be getting restless because I would look out the window and see her pacing. She would come in the house and watch me every now and then. I honestly couldn't blame her for zoning out because she was right. Building this house had given me a fair bit of muscle. After almost four months we were nearly finished with the house. It was near this time we decided to call the Nurse Joy from Fortree to come watch over Azure because she was beginning to feel movement In her womb.

Mom and dad had decided to rent another moving truck to finally bring over all of our furniture and belongings we didn't take with us. They came back two days later with the truck filled with all sorts of new furniture that I hadn't seen before. "Its a housewarming gift" they would say. We soon had inspectors come and give the house all of their ok's and ratings. We gave out all the thanks to the men that had given their help towards the building of our house as we said our final goodbyes.

We had divided up the rooms and Azure and i had gotten the master bedroom. We tried letting Eris have it but she wouldn't listen and would just say "You are the ones that spent your time building it, who will become new parents soon, and deserve it most." We eventually took the room.

We were standing in our kitchen a week after we had finished the house.

"We did it. We have a house, soon to be a child, and everything figured out. This is just amazing." Azure said enthusiastically. I chuckled slightly as she said this.

"Whats so funny?"

"You."

"Me? I am funny?"

"Mhm."

"Well I guess so. But we have a house. We made it. Now that I look back on it, we have been together as a team for almost a year now. What day was it then? I hadn't gotten used to the human calendar system them at the time."

"February 16. You are right though… It doesn't seem like it has been that long."

Azure had grunted in pain as I finished saying this, causing some alarm to spark up in me. "Are you ok? You aren't going into labor now are you?" I asked frantically.

"No." She said. I hear her yell out and liquid splash on the floor. "Yes…" She said.

"MOM! NURSE JOY! Come quick! Azure is going into labor!" I said, as I picked her up.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Its happening!" My mom said as she entered the room.

Nurse joy came into the room a few seconds later. "Come on, take her to a bed or something." I frantically did as I was instructed and carried her to our bed. "Ok now Azure. Spread your legs and get ready to push, do you understand?" She nodded. "Ok now push! Keep your breathing steady. In, out, in out, there you go. Push!" The whirl of activity was too much and all I could do was sit there with one hand around Azure's paw and the other petting her head. "Come on! I can see it, Just a little more!" My hand was almost broken when Azure screamed out in pain.

"Come on dear, you are strong. It gets better. It is all worth it in the end. Push girl push!" Eris said.

I felt her grip loosen around my hand as Nurse Joy said "Congratulations! It is a handsome little boy!" We heard a small smack and the whining of a new little person in the world.

"A baby boy…" Azure smiled weakly. " We have a baby boy. Can… Can I see him?"

"Of course you may." Nurse Joy said, as she handed the puppy, wrapped up in a blanket, to his mother.

"What.. What should we name him?" Azure asked.

"Well you just went through all that trouble. I think you deserve the right to name him." I said, looking at our creation.

"How about… Aaron?" She said, using her older brothers name.

"I think that would be wonderful." I said, kissing her.

* * *

><p>OK! For starters there is too much I want to say for just notes. First off I want to thank EVERYONE who has read and will continue to read about these two in the future. All the good comments I recieve just makes me want to work that much harder for YOU GUYS. I have gotten a few pms and reviews hoping that I would make a few more chapters to this story and if you pmed me I have said this but I WILL NOT BE ENDING THE WHOLE STORY. I will make it another story skip ahead a few months or so, past all the new parenting stuff, and most likely do some flashbacks. I am doing this because i think with the new addition to the family, the change is just too much for a chapter transition so i am going to start it as a whole new story. I will be open to suggestions on this one so don't be afraid to pm me an idea here and there for the new story. I won't take all suggestions so be warned. I had soo much fun doing this and i hope all of you continue supporting me like you have with this story. You guys are awesome XD.<p> 


	16. Special Thanks

I honestly want to thank all of you, my readers. I had set out thinking I would be justsome cut rate writer on the Internet. Faceless and nameless, but you guys made me think different. You guys have been there and you have turned what I thought would be just some 15-20k word story into what it is now. I broke 60k words with my last chapter and it is because of you guys. While writing I felt what you felt. I laughed at funny parts and I will admit I teared up a little on the sad parts. This was Incredibly fun and again, I just want to thank you. Chapter one of Family Life will be up hopefully by monday... I am eating up data on my phone to bring you guys this XD I look forward to writing some more for you guys.

For those affected by me taking down and reposting my story I am terribly sorry. I will now be safe on fanfic again! I will continue to post Family Life on fanfic but you are welcome to view it on furaffinity if you so wish.


End file.
